Pull Me Through
by janie001
Summary: This story is centered around Alex's death. It's just one of the many possibilities of how I thought things could have gone. (The characters are from Roswell and not mine,)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The sadness of the day had weighed on Liz like an unbearably, heavy burden, the funeral had been so much more difficult than she imagined it would be. On some level she still could not believe that he was really gone. She kept waiting for someone to pinch her and wake her up, but nothing and no one seemed to be able to bring about the end to this nightmare she found herself in. The funeral was full of family, and a few close friends. There were a lot of kids from school who didn't really know Alex, but showed up just the same to pay their respects. His mother was a wreck, she couldn't make it through the service, half way through she broke down completely and they had to help her to their waiting car. Watching Max, Michael, and Kyle carry the casket was so heartbreaking. She wondered what was on Max's mind in that moment, if he had heard her when she tried to tell him there was no way Alex killed himself. Was he thinking at all about what she said, did her words get through to him, or was he willing to believe the sheriff's findings and let everyone think Alex was just some messed up kid, unable to cope with life. The entire time she was standing there near the grave, she kept thinking this can't be real, this can't actually be happening. The sky was brilliant bright blue, with no clouds in sight, and there was soft breeze that filled the air with all the sweet smelling-perfume of summer flowers. This was not the kind of day that you put your best friend into the ground...this was not the kind of day you spent saying goodbye forever to someone you love. The minister had asked if anyone wanted to say a few words, or had any last farewells as he closed the memorial service. The question in itself seemed unthinkable, how could she say goodbye to Alex, he was one of the best friends she had ever had and didn't deserve this. She watched as they lowered the coffin down into the ground, all the while her mind kept screaming, no! No! NO! This was not how it was supposed to be, this was not how their life was supposed to go. She listened as Maria sang one of Alex's favorite devotional songs. That was one of the many things few of his friends really knew about him, his love for music and the deep devotion he had in believing there was something out there more than himself. That was one reason that Liz knew he would never have taken his own life, he knew there was too much to live for. The words to the song touched her heart as she heard Maria sing:

_So if I stand let me stand on the promise that you will pull me through _  
_And if I can't, let me fall on the grace that first brought me to You _

As she heard those words they became a promise, a promise to a lifelong friend to stand when he couldn't and to some how pull him through. She was determined, she wouldn't leave things like this, she wouldn't let the world believe these lies about her best friend, Alex deserved better. When the funeral ended she watched as everyone drove away, one by one leaving him there. She couldn't stand the thought of him being so alone on such a perfect beautiful summers day, so she stayed while they filled in the grave and she cried as a lifetime of memories washed over her.

Isabel eyes were swollen from crying, she couldn't believe he was actually gone. Some much had happened over the last few weeks and they had finally found each other again only to have it all come to an end like this. She looked over at Michael, he was holding Maria in his arms. Maria had not been able to stop crying since that night. Isabel thought about how they had all been effected by Alex's death, the news hit them all so hard, and each one of them reacted differently. Micheal's reaction was the most uncharacteristic of all. Over the past week he had become very protective of Maria, he barely left her side the entire time. Isabel wondered if on some level, maybe deep down he suspected that Alex's death wasn't a suicide and there was more going on as Liz had said. She shook her head as fresh tears filled her eyes, she couldn't let her mind go there, if she did, if she really thought about it and realized that there was any truth to what Liz suspected she wasn't sure she could handle it. It was the sound of Tess's voice that interrupted her thoughts, "It was a nice funeral." she said.

Max shook his head, "Yeah it was." he agreed. "The song was beautiful Maria, I think Alex would have liked it." he told her.

Maria smiled as she wiped her eyes, "It was one of his favorites." she told him. "I thought it would be a good way to honor his memory."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "I still just can't believe he is gone." Max moved over and wrapped his arms around his sister as she began crying again. He took in a deep breath, he wasn't sure what to say, to help her through this time. He felt terrible, they all did. He knew each one of them was struggling in their own way to make sense of what happened. It didn't escape Max's notice though that Liz didn't show up for the wake. He saw her at the funeral but she seem to barely notice him. She still had not spoken to him since they argued about the findings the sheriff came to concerning Alex's death. They both said some things in the heat of the moment, things that he wished he could take back. He knew her heart was breaking, but she had pulled away from him so much and he wasn't sure why. He wondered if he deep down she blamed him for Alex's death. It was the sound of Isabel phone going off that interrupted his thoughts.

Isabel pulled away from Max as she wiped her eyes and looked to see who it was. "It's a text from Liz, she asked if Maria and I could come over to the Crashdown." she told them, "She said, she really needed to talk."

Maria nodded her head, "Yeah we can take my car over. Michael you can ride back to the house with Max?"

Michael looked into Maria's eyes, "Don't you want me to come with you to the Crashdown?" he asked her, "I can drive you over and wait for you both?"

Maria shook her head, "No its alright. She asked for Isabel and I, so let us go. She has been so withdrawn I don't want to do anything to keep her from finally opening up." she told him.

"Ok but send me a text when you get there." he told her.

"I will," she said, "promise."

Max cleared his throat, "I'm glad you two are going to see her. I really think she could use the support right now." he told them. "I've been really worried for her."

Tess looked over at Max, "We have all been really upset by this. Alex's death effects us all not just Liz." she told him sounding a little annoyed.

Maria shook her head, "Liz and Alex were always really close, they spent almost every summer together when we were kids." she told her.

"Maria's right, Liz needs to be able to reach out to someone. We have all been able to support each other, but she has been going through this alone." he told Tess.

Tess took in a deep breath, "But it has been her choice to go through it on her own." she told them.

Kyle took Tess's hand in his and squeezed it, "I don't think this is the time or place to get into a who is hurting more argument." he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Tess didn't say anything to him, instead she reached out and hugged Isabel, "I didn't mean anything by what I said, I just know we are all hurting." she told them.

Isabel wasn't sure what to say so she turned to Maria, "We should probably get going."

Maria nodded her head, "Yeah ok." she said as she turned and kissed Michael goodbye.

Liz paced back and forth in her room while she waited for Maria and Isabel to show up. She had already read the letter over several times since it arrived. She took in a deep breath and tried to clear her head, she went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face and get her emotions under control. It was the sound of her bedroom door opening that brought her back out of the bathroom. "Thank you both for coming by." she told them as she walked over to close and lock her bedroom door.

Isabel nodded her head, "You said it was important in your text." she told her.

Maria could see Liz was agitated, "Liz are you alright?" she asked her. "We looked for you after the funeral but you didn't show up at the Whitman's house."

"Yeah I just couldn't do it." she told her as she walked over to her dresser and picked up the letter. "This came for me this afternoon, it was sent by special messenger with instructions to deliver it to me upon the death of Alex Whitman." she told them.

Isabel took in a deep breath as tears filled her eyes, "Are you saying that this letter is from Alex?" she asked her.

Maria swallowed back the tears as she walked over and sat down on the bed, "What does that mean, does that mean he was planing his suicide for a really long time then?" she asked as her emotions took over.

Liz shook her head in frustration, "No Maria that's just it, Alex didn't kill himself and this letter proves it." she told her. "It's what I have tried to tell Max something more happened to him."

Isabel wiped her eyes, "What does the letter say Liz?" she asked her.

"First before I read this to you I need to know I can trust you. What I say here stays here in this room." she told them, "I need to know I can trust you both with this, it was Alex's last request. This has to be just us, no Max, Michael, Kyle, or Tess." she told them.

Isabel looked over at Maria, she could see how important this was to Liz and if the letter really was from Alex she wanted to honor whatever he had asked of them. "I won't say anything to anyone." she said.

Maria took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes again, "You know you don't even have to ask me that."

Liz cleared her throat and fought back the tears as she removed the letter from the envelope, her hands were trembling as she began reading.

_Dear Liz_

_It is April 26, 2013, at about 12:30 am. If you are reading this, it can only mean one thing, I am dead. I know that seems like a dramatic thing to say, but with what has been happening to me lately, I think deep down I have known for a while that things were going to end this way._

_First you need to know, there have been some strange things happening to me for a while now. I am not really sure when it started, a month ago, maybe two, but it has gotten worse and I'm seriously afraid. It's not so much for myself, but for Isabel, she could be in danger. I think that I am being used by her enemies to harm her. I have periods of lost time when I wake up and have no idea where I am or how I got there. I have an overwhelming feeling of being lost and confused, and I struggle for control over my own thoughts, feelings, and body. What ever is happening to me, it is getting worse, it is almost as if I am loosing myself all together. Liz something, or someone has control over me and I am finding myself no longer able to resist it. I don't know what is happening to me, I can only describe it as lost time or black outs. Afterward I wake up with terrible pain, and blinding headaches that last for days. I know things too, bits of information about everyone, information that I don't really understand. Its like someone is trying to feed this information to me but it is being scrambled somehow._

_What ever is happening, it's happening more frequently. Tonight, I woke up at the UFO center, and I had this crystal object with me. It is a long cylinder shaped object clear in color. It has some of those alien symbols on it, like the ones we saw with River Dog when Michael was sick. I have no idea what this thing is or where it came from. I wanted to show it to Isabel, but I don't know if I'll get the chance now. I hid the crystal at our old hide out, remember where we spent so many of our summers when we were kids. I know this is going to sound strange but don't trust Tess, I am not sure how I know this, but she is not who she believes she is. She has another purpose for being here, one that she may not even be fully aware of. Talk to Isabel and Maria, for now trust them alone. You must look to your future to find the answers. This thing I have possession of, it has answers to your past. Answers for Max and the others as well, answers that the skins want buried at all costs. I have watched you Liz, watched you with Max. I know you understand what I am trying to say. I have seen the great sacrifice that you have made for him even if he does not understand it, and I know that you are in such pain. Liz, you and Maria have always been like sisters to me, you both are my dearest friends. I am sorry that I will not be there, that we will not go to college together, or dance at each others weddings some day. My one regret is that I did not take more chances, that I did not leap, I always looked when it came to life. With Isabel I was always so cautious, didn't want to put myself out there again and risk getting hurt. As I sit here writing this I now realize I won't ever have the chance to tell her how I really feel. Liz what ever is holding you back from Max fix it, take the leap because love is the most important thing of all and it is a stronger force then any alien could ever come up with. I love Isabel so much, she means the world to me, I wish I would have told her. It is because of that love that I have made the decision to do what I must now do to protect her. I have to do this to keep her safe then I gladly lay down my life a million times over. I would not be able to live with myself anyway if I brought any harm to her. Please promise me you will not let Isabel blame herself. She is so special, so wonderful. Be strong, be strong for Isabel and Maria, what the three of you are about to face could very well change the fate of the world. I know you have it in you..._

_Love to you_  
_Alex Whitman_


	2. Chapter 2

Fresh tears spilled down Liz cheeks as she finished reading the letter, "So now you know, Alex didn't take his own life because he was depressed, or messed up. Whatever was going on, he was trying to help keep all of us safe."

Isabel's felt like she couldn't breath as the reality of what the letter said sunk in. "This is all my fault, Alex died because of me." she told her as she closed her eyes and walked over to the window.

Maria put her hand up to her head and began shaking. "Liz, Alex was being taken over. The aliens were using him, the way they have used Brody."

Isabel turned back toward them, "I'm so sorry." she whispered softly. "This happened because of us."

Liz put the letter away and took Isabel's hand into her own. "No it's not your fault, Isabel. If anyone is to blame its me. I caused Alex's death, I changed the future, and I will never be able to forgive myself for that. If only I had known." Liz told her.

Maria looked at Liz, she knew at once what she was thinking, "I know what you're thinking Liz, but you had no way of knowing that Alex would die. You did what you did out of love for Max, you did what you had to, to save us."

"Come on Maria you know its my fault, we both do. If I hadn't changed the future Alex would still be alive we know that for a fact." Liz told her as tears formed in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean if you hadn't changed the future?" Isabel asked Liz as she wiped away her tears.

Liz took in a deep breath. "I don't know where to even start." she got up and walked over to stand next to Isabel.

"Just tell her what happened Liz." Maria whispered softly.

Liz nodded her head and cleared her throat, "It was in the fall of last year, Max came to see me, only it wasn't the Max that we all know. It was him, but from the future, he used the Granilith to travel through time from the year 2024. He came to tell me that I had to force his younger self to fall out of love with me. He told me that in the future he and I got married and that because we were together Tess left Roswell for good." she explained, "Future Max told me that her leaving made the three of you weaker. Apparently the four of you have to be together in order for your powers to be stronger." she explained as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "He said that we were in a war with the skins and they were winning all because the three of you were weaker without Tess. He also told me that you and Michael were both killed, so to save the two of you, and the world, he and I had to break up."

Isabel shook her head, "Liz I don't know what to say, I had no idea any of this was happening." she said. "What did you do, how did you end things with Max?"

Liz took in a deep breath, "I had to make him think that I betrayed him, so I pretended to sleep with Kyle. When Max saw us together it changed everything and now he is following his destiny with Tess. What I didn't know was that by changing the future events, I would end up somehow putting Alex's at risk and causing his death."

"I don't understand, even if what you are saying is true then how could this possibly have caused Alex's death now." Isabel asked her.

"Because Max told me that when he came from the future, he and I got married at the age of 19. He said we eloped, we ran away to Vegas and got married at one of those cheesy wedding chapels. He said that after we were married, we all went out dancing. Max and I, Michael, Maria, you and Alex, we were all there. He told me that you and Alex danced at our wedding." she told her. "Isabel I don't turn nineteen for another year and half from now. If I hadn't changed things, Alex would still be alive if it wasn't for me changing the future." Liz told her.

Isabel understood why she felt so much guilt, "Liz, Maria is right you can't blame yourself." she told her as she wrapped her arms around her.

Maria walked over and hugged them both, "Now both of you listen to me, Alex's death is not anyone's fault except for the person, or alien that took his life away from him." she told them. "Now we need to focus on finding what ever it was that Alex hid away for us, we have to find it and figure out what it is." she told them.

Isabel shook her head, "she is right." she said as she walked back over and picked up the letter, "Where is this hide out that the three of you use to have as kids." Isabel asked.

Liz turned back around, "I think I know where he is talking about." she told them."It's not far from here, it's an old tree fort that we use to have on Alex's grandfather's farm. His parent's inherited the property several years ago after his grandfather died. We haven't been out there in years though." Liz explained to Isabel.

Maria glanced down at her watch, "Lets go seems to me this is to important to be putting off." she told them as they all three made their way down to her car. Maria stopped for only a minute to send Michael another text, "be back later, still with Liz."

The drive to Alex grandfathers farm was quiet, each one of them were so focused on him and what they were about to find. The skies began getting darker as they drove up the long driveway to the house. Maria looked up at the sky, "A storm must be coming." she told them as she looked out the window.

Liz pulled her coat up around her shoulders as they got out of the car and began walking toward the back of the property. An eerie wind began to blow as the clouds over head filled the sky, "This place has gotten so run down. I wonder why his parents didn't do more to keep it up?" she commented.

"Your right, it's so different, not at all like I remember it." Maria said as Isabel followed her and Liz through the back gate and into a large yard. In the center of the yard was an old oak tree with long over grown branches hanging down. At the top of the tree was the fort that Liz, Maria, and Alex had worked on when they were kids, although with the tree so over grown you almost couldn't see it. "So many memories in this place." she told them then said, "I feel like he his here with us right now. It's strange but coming here I actually feel closer to Alex." Maria told them both.

Liz smiled at Maria. "Yeah I feel it too, its like he is all around us or something. Maybe it wasn't just chance that he hid what ever it is here maybe he knew we would need to be near him and what better place for that then here where we spent so many days and nights laughing and being together."

Isabel closed her eyes for a moment and whispered his name softly as the wind picked up, "Alex."

She felt a warm sensation rush over her entire body, "I'm here." she heard his voice.

Liz looked up at the old ladder, "do you think it will still hold us?" she asked them.

Isabel looked it over, "I don't know, the whole structure is falling apart and rotting through it looks like." she told them.

Maria took in a deep breath, "Well the only way we are going to know is to climb up there and try it out." she told them as she grabbed on to the first rung of the ladder and then climbed up. The creaking of the wood didn't make Maria feel any less anxious as she made it half way to the top, "I think it will fine but come up one at a time." she called back down to them.

Once Maria reached the top and pulled herself up, Isabel went next. Liz watched from the ground as she climbed the ladder and then it was her turn.

Maria cautiously walked over to the side of the tree house and looked out the window. "You can still see forever up here." she said as she looked out across the now abandoned fields.

As Liz pulled herself off the ladder she commented, "That wind is picking up, it's going to start raining soon." she told them.

They all began looking through the abandoned things in the tree house. Isabel pulled out an old box that was decorated to look like a pirate chest, "Did you guys make this?" she asked them.

Maria looked back over at the torn and tattered box, "Oh yeah, we did this right after we watched this old pirate movie on tv." she told her. "This was our hide out and we each put things into the box, it was our treasure chest. We spent hours playing pirates and defending the treasure." she laughed as tears filled her eyes.

Isabel smiled as she began going through each item that had been so carefully chosen and placed in the box. There were old toys, color crayon drawings and other childhood keepsakes. Her heart-felt as if were breaking all over again. She missed him so much. "I know you both don't think that I loved Alex, but I did." she told them her voice heavy with emotion. "I loved him so much, everything has just been so confusing over this last year, you know. " she told them, "I was so selfish, I just took it for granted that..." Isabel's voice broke as she began crying again. "I took him for granted, I just thought that he would always be there and that we would have time...I never thought that he would be taken from me so soon."

Liz wiped her eyes, "Non us could have known this was going to happen." she told her as she walked over and looked back down the ladder. Her mind slipped back ward in time as she watched herself, Maria, and Alex playing in the yard. They were younger, so much younger, it was a different time, one she longed for right now. Life was easier than, there were no monsters, or aliens and their worst fear was climbing a ladder. She remembered once the tree house was finished, Maria had climbed the ladder first, followed by Liz; they were standing at the top calling down to Alex who was too afraid to climb up._ "Come on Alex come up, it's really cool and you can see forever up here." Liz called to him._

_"I can't, what if I fall, what if the ladder breaks. It's too high." Alex called back to them from the ground below._

_"Come on up here Alex Whitman or I am going to hang pink Barbie curtains in the window and then I'll tell everyone at school that you have pink Barbie curtains in your tree house. " Maria teased him._

_"It's not safe, I can't do it." Alex cried feeling embarrassed that two girls could do it but he couldn't._

_Liz climbed back down the ladder and stood next to him. "Alex you can climb up first and I will go up right after you that way if you fall you'll land on me." Liz told him as they worked their way up the ladder together. Liz smiled as she remembered how thrilled he was once he made it to the top._

_"You guys aren't going to tell anyone that I was afraid are you?" Alex asked unsure of them._

_Liz and Maria both held up their hands and placed the other one across their hearts. "We swear" They told him in unison._

"Liz are you ok" Maria called her name but she didn't answer, "Liz your scaring me " Maria shook her.

Liz shook her head, and turned to them,"Maria your right, Alex is here," She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Isabel took in a short breath, "He is here, he watching over us." she looked into Liz eyes, "Liz he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He loved you." she told her.

Tears spilled over as Liz fought back the emotion, "I am so sorry Isabel, I am sorry for taking him away from you."

Maria shook her head, "Stop it right now, I mean it. You didn't do this, or cause this, some alien from another planet is responsible. For Alex's sake we are going to find that cylinder, and we are going to figure out what it was he wanted us to know." she told them both.

Isabel shook her head, "she is right, we have to stay focused." she said as she began looking again, "So where do you to think he would have hidden this thing." Isabel asked.

Liz wiped her tears, "I remember he use to keep a memory box in that old wooden chest, maybe he put it in there." Liz told them as she helped Maria drag out the box from the corner.

Maria opened the box and began going through the things. One by one old memories of Alex and their childhood together washed over her. She lifted up an old picture and handed it to Isabel. "He used to stare at that picture and say one day he was going to marry her. We use to tease him about the crush he had on you."

Isabel took the picture from her and looked at it. It was her fifth grade class photo. Alex had circled her out from all the other kids. She felt over whelmed with emotions and sat back down. How could she have been so stupid not to realize how much he meant to her until it was too late.

It was Liz voice that broke through her thoughts. "Well its not here, I can't find anything here that is alien, just toys, flash lights, and some very expired candy bars. " Liz told them both.

"Wait a minute didn't Alex say that he had a hiding place that he used to put his stuff that he didn't want anyone to find. Where was that?" Maria asked Liz.

"I don't know." Liz told her as she kept searching beneath the benches.

Isabel slipped the picture back into the box and closed her eyes. "Alex show us, help us see where you hid it." she whispered softly. She stood there silently as the wind picked up again and began to blow that same warm sensations sweeping over her body. "You are here Alex, I can feel you here." she whispered, "Show me." For a moment she was enveloped in a warm embrace and she felt as if someone was holding her close.

"Look up." she heard his voice whisper softly in her ear.

Startled by the sound of his voice she jumped, and called out his name, "Alex." her eyes flew open and she realized where she was.

Liz and Maria stood there staring at her, "Isabel what's wrong." Maria asked eyes filled with concern, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Isabel took in a deep breath, her hands were shaking, "I heard Alex, he was here. He said to look up."

Maria eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, you heard Alex?" she asked her.

"I can't explain, just trust me, were suppose to look up, maybe there is a hidden slot in one of the roof boards." she told them.

Liz eyes widened as the memories washed over her, "Maria I remember, you have to help me." Liz told her as she climbed up on the bench. Maria lifted Liz up so she could reach the top of the roof to the tree house. "I saw him coming down from up here one afternoon, he wouldn't tell me what he was doing but.." she said as she slid two of the panel's back out-of-the-way so she could crawl through the top of the trees house and into the higher branches of the tree. A few moments later she came back with a small shoebox that was tied shut. "Here take this so I can get back down." Liz handed the box to Isabel, then she climbed back through the roof and put the boards back into their place.

All three girls sat down and stared at the box for a moment not sure of what they were going to find inside. Maria took the box and untied the old rope that held it shut. Isabel lifted the lid off slowly to reveal the rod shaped crystal that Alex had told them about in his letter. 'This is what got Alex killed?" Isabel said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Liz picked it up, "No I think it's what he died trying to keep safe from your enemies, he knew this was important." She said as she held it up, the crystal began to glow a beautiful bright white. Isabel took it in her hand and the glow of the crystal grew even stronger.

"Alex was right this definitely is not from Earth. What do you think it is?" Maria asked them as Isabel handed it over to her to look at. When Maria held the crystal the color changed and so did the dimensions. It was no longer oblong in shape but a perfect sphere and it glowed the most brilliant color of blue. "Did you see that? Did you see how it just changed when I touched it?" Maria handed the sphere back to Liz and it quickly changed back into the shape it was before.

"What are we going to do with this thing, what could it have to do with our past and what did Alex mean when he said we would have to look to the future for the answers?" Isabel asked feeling a sense of frustration wash over her.

"I don't know but for now we can't talk to anyone, we have to keep this to ourselves just the three of us." Liz told them both.

"You don't want us to even tell Michael about this." Maria asked her. "I get that Alex warned us about Tess, and I know why you don't want to tell Max, but we could at least tell Michael."

Liz shook her head, "Maria if you tell Michael he will just go off, you know that." she told her, "Look how protective and worried he has been for you and he doesn't even know about any of this. If we tell him he will go straight to Max."

Isabel cleared her throat, "Liz I think you should tell Max and I think you need to tell him about you and Kyle too." she told her then said, "Even Alex said in the letter for you to find a way to fix things between you too." Isabel reminded her.

"I can't I know what Alex said in his letter, but he didn't know about Max coming from the future to tell me about Tess. If I tell Max what has happened it may change things even more and I don't want to be the cause of you or Michael being killed. I have to live with the guilt of what I caused to happen to Alex for the rest of my life but I am not going to take any more chances with the future." she told them, "I'm not going to loose any more friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Maria pulled up outside the back of the Crashdown, "Liz be careful with that." she said pointing to the box that held the crystal cylinder. "Make sure you hide it." she told her.

Liz nodded her head, "I will." she told her.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "How are we going to go about this?" she asked them, "How are we going to figure out what that thing is? Tess is the only one who might have a clue but we can't go to her. I recognize some of the alien symbols written on it, but I don't know what they mean."

Liz took in a deep breath, "Maybe Alex left something else behind that can help us, something that could tell us more about this or at least where he got it from. We need to talk to the sheriff, we need to know every last detail of information that he has concerning the events around Alex death." Liz told them.

Isabel nodded her head. "I'll go and talk to him myself first thing in the morning." she told them.

Liz got out of the car, "Be safe," she told them as she headed into the back of the Crashdown. As she went into the kitchen she ran into Michael who was there waiting for them.

"Where is Maria?" he asked her. She could see he was annoyed.

"Michael I thought you were going to be waiting for Maria at her house?" she asked him.

"I was but then it got late and she didn't answer her phone so I came over here." he told her. "Where were the three of you?" he demanded.

Liz took in a deep breath, she decided to just tell him the truth, "We were talking about Alex, and Maria remembered this old tree fort we use to hang out in. We built it when we were kids, and Isabel wanted to see it so we drove to Alex's grandfathers house. It's just a little ways outside of town, but we ended up talking and we found some of Alex's old keepsakes." she told him, "I'm sorry we made you worry, but I think it really helped all three of us."

Michael felt bad for being angry, "Look I am sorry, I didn't mean to sound so angry. I just have been worried about Maria, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Liz walked over and gave him a hug, "Thank you for being there for her, and taking such awesome care of her." she told him.

Michael stiffened a little, he wasn't use to displays of affection from others, and he wasn't really sure how to respond. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "Listen Liz if you need someone to talk to.." he started to say, "Not that I am the greatest listener, but just the same I am here."

She let go of him and smiled, "Thank you." she said as she cleared her throat. "So Maria dropped me off and she is on her way to drop off Isabel. I am pretty sure she was going home after that."

Michael took in a deep breath, "Ok I will head back over there. Will you send her a text and let her know I am coming."

Liz nodded, "Sure thing." she said as she watched him go. She pulled out her phone and began texting Maria, "Michael was here, told him that we went to Alex's grandfather's farm to share old memories, nothing more." she read it over then hit send. Once she was done she made her way upstairs to her room. She pulled the shoe box out of her backpack and tried to think of the best place to hide the crystal. The box was kind of big and bulky, she wanted to hide it someplace where it wouldn't be found. She walked over and pulled all the blinds on her windows and then she tossed off all the pillows from her bed. She took in a deep breath and quietly pulled the bed away from the wall, she counted out three floor board's from the center of the wall. It was the sound of her moms voice that got her attention as she came over to the door that stopped her.

Nancy knocked on the door, "Liz honey I want you to come down and eat some food." she called out to her through the door.

Liz took in a deep breath, "I will be there in a few minutes mom." she told her. "I'm changing my clothes."

Nancy shook her head, "Fine, but I don't want you skipping another meal." she told her before she left and went back downstairs.

Liz took the crystal out of the shoebox and turned back toward the wall, she counted out the board planks again and then carefully lifted out the fourth plank. Underneath the floor board was a small box and her journal. She placed the crystal inside the box and than replaced the floor boards. She put her room back together before heading down stairs. She was exhausted and didn't really feel like eating, but she decided it would be best not to raise her mom's concern level any higher then it already was.

Isabel walked into Max's bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You have been really supportive and it has just meant so much to me."

He smiled, "Anytime you need you to talk." he told her then said, "You were gone for along time today."

"Yeah we just got caught up talking." she told him.

"How is Liz doing?"he asked her.

"She is fine, she just needs some time," she told him then said, "we all do."

"I know." he said then asked, "She has just been really distant. I wondered if it's just me that she has been that way with. I thought maybe she might have said something. I just hope she doesn't blame me, I wanted to heal Alex more then anything, it was just to late." Max told her.

Isabel wrapped her arms around him. "Max we are all just hurting so much from this whole thing. Give Liz some time, I know one of these days she is going to be able to answer all your questions just don't write her off yet. Give her a chance, be patient." Isabel told him.

Max shook his head. "I'm trying, it just gets harder every day when all she does is push me further away."

"I have been noticing your spending a lot more time with Tess, how are things going?" Isabel asked him.

"I don't know." he told her, "Remember I told you right after I tried to heal Larek, and I got all these visions of my past life with Tess?"

"Yeah I remember you said it was kind of intense." Isabel told him.

"Well since then she has been helping me to understand those visions better." Max tried to explain.

"When you say helping you what do you mean exactly?" Isabel asked him.

"It's hard to explain, but when I am with her, I remember more and the truth is she has just really been there for me." Max explained to her.

"Max I know that you're still hurting a lot over Liz, but please remember that things aren't always what they seem. I just do not want you to write off what you and Liz had. I wish I had listened to my own heart more with Alex instead I never had the chance to tell him just how much he meant to me and now I never will."

"Why all this concern about Liz and I all the sudden, you never cared to much before? Has she said something to you?" Max asked puzzled by Isabel behavior.

"I don't want to lie to you, she has told me some stuff, but I made a promise not to say anything. For now I am just asking you to consider the possibility that what you think is true may in fact not be where Liz is concerned." Isabel told him.

Max looked at her frustrated. "Secrets can pull us apart Isabel, you and Liz both should know that by now."

"I know, your right, and I know your frustrated." she told him then said, "For now let me talk to her, and take things slow with Tess, that is if your still love Liz and have any thoughts about being with her." she said as she got up and walked over toward the door, "Max I can tell you this much, she didn't betray you, no matter what you think."

Max didn't say anything more, he took in a deep breath and laid back down.

Liz went into her room and laid down. She was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep, she changed her clothes and flipped off her bedroom light. The room suddenly felt cold to her as she pulled the blankets up around her shoulders. The storm that had been threatening all afternoon finally won out and it was pouring rain outside. She got up and made sure her windows were all closed tight before getting back into bed. She wasn't really sure why, but she had the strangest feeling she wasn't alone. She called out to her mom, "Mom can you come in here?" she asked her.

Nancy came into the room a few minutes later, "What is it, everything alright?" she asked.

Liz nodded her head, "Yeah it just really feels cold to me in here." she told her. "Do you feel it?"

Nancy shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, did you check all your windows?" her mom asked.

Liz nodded her head, "Yeah I did." she told her.

Nancy walked over and placed her hand to Liz forehead, "Well you don't feel warm." she told her.

Liz rubbed her hands up and down her arms, "It doesn't feel cold in here to you at all?" she asked.

Nancy smiled, "Well I am wearing a sweater." she pointed out to Liz. "Maybe just put on one of your little jackets. I will have dad turn up the heat if you want."

Liz shook her head, "No it's probably just me." she told her as she walked over and climbed back into bed.

"Are you going to bed now?" Nancy asked her as she glanced down at her watch, "It's only just going on eight o'clock."

Liz yawned, "I know, but I have just been really tired today." she told her. "I will be up early to help in the morning though."

Nancy shook her head, "Alright then, call me if you need anything." she said as she turned out the light and closed the door.

Liz laid back down and closed her eyes. She kept thinking about what Alex had said to her about finding away to fix things with Max. Isabel had said the same thing, maybe things had changed enough that she could tell him the truth and Tess would still stay in Roswell. She took in a deep breath and tried to sleep. As she drifted off the room grew colder still and she began shivering. "Liz.." she heard a voice whispering her name. She barely opened eyes and called out, "Whose there?"

"Liz.." she heard her name again. The voice sounded so strange, it was heavy and sounded so angry as it repeated her name again. "Liz!" This time she heard it clear and she jumped up and turned on her light. No one was in the room with her, she ran into the bathroom and it was empty as well. "Who is doing that?" she called out again but there was no answer. She picked up her cell phone, her heart was racing she needed to talk to someone.

Max lay on his bed thinking about what Isabel told him. He found himself feeling a bit frustrated, he wished she would have just told him outright what Liz said to her. It was hard to be positive when he and Liz seemed so far apart. He thought about how she looked at the funeral. The look he saw in her eyes as they lowered Alex's coffin down into the ground still haunted him. She seemed so lost so far away as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders alone. He wanted more then anything to help her, but she had purposefully kept her distance from him. It was the sound of his cell phone going off that interrupted his thoughts, "hey." he said seeing her number coming up when he answered.

Liz took in a deep breath, she thought she had dialed Isabel number,"I didn't mean to bother you, I just needed to talk to Isabel,… I must have hit the wrong number?" Liz told him.

"It's alright, I was really hoping to talk to you." he told her. "We haven't really gotten to talk to much since the prom. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am about Alex. I wish I could have done more. I have all this power and yet I couldn't save him as much as I wanted to. It was out of my control." Max told her.

"Max it's not your fault you shouldn't blame yourself for Alex's death. I know you did everything you could to try and bring him back." she told him. "Alex knows it to, somewhere he knows that you tried Max."

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked then said, "Because I thought maybe that might be why you were avoiding me. I thought maybe you were angry with me." he told her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just trying to give you and Tess some space. I didn't want to get in the way." Liz told him.

"Tess? Why would you need to give Tess and I space?" Max asked puzzled by her statement.

"I saw you kissing Tess at the prom." she told him. "After we argued, I felt terrible. I realized that I had said some things that I regretted I wanted to tell you that. I realized that there were things I should have said to you that I wanted to say to you, but then I found you with Tess." she told him, "You were kissing her so I knew that it was over for us. Anything I would have said at that point wouldn't have matter. I just thought I should back off. I thought I should let you give your destiny a chance." Liz told him.

"I didn't know that you were there. You should have said something. I would have listened...I still am willing to listen." Max told her.

Liz was quiet for a minute, "Max I..." she was just about to tell him about what had been happening when her cell phone suddenly made a loud popping sound and died. She tried calling him back, but the phone was completely dead. She put it down on her nightstand and laid back down. She had that same strange feeling wash over her, that someone was there with her. This time she decided to leave the lights on while she slept. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind but she kept thinking about what Alex wrote in his letter, how he warned them about Tess. She thought about how close the two of them were becoming and she wondered if it really was to late. She tossed and turned, the room felt colder then ever as she tried to sleep. Finally she got up and grabbed her jacket, she just couldn't stop thinking about Max. She ran all the way over to his house, her heart was pounding but she just had to talk to him face to face. As she climbed up to his bedroom window, she struggled to catch her breath. Her heart sank and tears filled her eyes as she saw Max holding Tess in his arms. He pulled her closer to him and lowered his mouth down over hers. Liz watched as Max kissed her. "Oh Max, I knew one day you would remember our life together. That you would know that what we shared was real." Tess told him as she unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. "You don't have any regrets do you? I mean about Liz?" Tess asked him.

Max kissed her mouth gently. "No, I know now that it was you that I have been waiting for all my life. What I felt for Liz was nothing compared to what I feel for you. I love you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finally remember it." Tess kissed him passionately as she slid his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She pressed her body closer to his as their kiss became more intense. "Oh Max this is our destiny." she moaned as he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

Liz closed her eyes and turned away. She felt like her heart was breaking. When she opened her eyes she was suddenly back home in her bed and she could hear that strange angry voice, "It's too late.." she sat up in her bed and looked around the room. It had all been a dream she must have fallen asleep finally and dreamed about Max being with Tess. It wasn't real she told herself as she looked over at her clock, and realized it was already past ten in the morning. She felt bad she had promised her mother she would help out in the restaurant this morning. She pulled herself out of bed, got dressed in her uniform and and went downstairs. It was quiet and the kitchen was empty, she wondered where her mom and dad were. She went out into the restaurant but there was no one there either. "Mom,..." she called out, "Dad?" but there was no answer. She turned to go back into the kitchen but the sound of Max's voice stopped her. "Liz, talk to me please tell me what is really going on? I'm so confused, I thought our love was special how could I have been so wrong about us?"

Liz turned around to see Max standing there in front of her. "You weren't wrong Max, I've wanted to come and tell you the truth about what happened, but I have been so afraid. I don't want to make the wrong decision." Max pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She felt so good in his arms, so safe, how could this ever be wrong she thought to herself as Max kissed her neck and caressed her lower back.  
"I love you Max. I want to tell you everything" Liz moaned softly as he continued to kiss her. Just then she heard another voice from behind her, she turned around to see future Max standing in front of her. "How could you, how could you break your promise!" he yelled at her. You are not who I thought you were, I trusted you!" he yelled at her, his voice filled with anger. "If you tell him, Isabel and Michael are as good as dead."

Liz closed her eyes and lowered her head down to her hands, tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to block out what was happening. She jumped when she heard him yell at her.

"Look at them Liz this is your fault!" Future Max told her. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there, he held Isabel in his arms, and at his feet lay Michael. Both of them had been tortured and murdered. She reached out her hand to their lifeless bodies as his words rang in her ears. "You should have kept your promise Liz! I trusted you!"

Liz looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, so sorry!" she whispered as she sat down on the floor, the room began to spin around her the voices kept screaming at her louder and louder. She put her hands over her ears to try to block it all out. Suddenly she felt as if she were falling through the darkness into the unknown, she opened her eyes and screamed out as she felt someone's hand grabbing hold of her. She jumped and screamed.

"Liz!...Liz wake up, it's me, Michael. Wake up!" Liz struggled against his arms as she woke up fully.

Her heart was racing, she was drenched in sweat. She looked at him, her vision still blurred by the tears."OH Michael, your alive..."she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him.

Michael held her for a moment, "Yeah of course I am." he told her.

"Then it was all just a bad dream!" she said, " it was all a dream." she said again, "I thought I woke up, but I must have still been asleep." She said as she let go of him and wiped her eyes. For a moment her vision blurred and she felt strange, she grabbed on to his arm. "Michael you are really here, I am awake aren't I, you're really here talking to me?" Liz asked him trying to distinguish what was real.

"Yeah I'm here," he assured her. "that must have been a really horrible nightmare. Are you ok now?" Michael asked her.

Liz took in a deep breath and pushed the hair back from her face. "Yeah I'm ok, why are you here, is everything alright with Maria?"she asked realizing for the first time that it was daylight out.

"Yeah everything is fine, Maria sent me up here, she needs some help covering the morning crowd, are you up to it?" Michael asked her.

Liz looked over at her clock. "Yeah, I was suppose to work the early hours with my mom, I said I would help her out this morning." Liz jumped up off her bed so fast that the room started spinning again.

Michael grabbed her around the waist, as she was about to fall. "Hang on, slow down a minute." he told her.

Liz put her hand up to her head. "I'm fine, I just got up to fast. Could you tell Maria I'll be right down. I just need to get cleaned up real quick."

Michael nodded his head, "yeah I will let her know." he said as he walked over to the door. He stopped and turned to look at Liz, "This room is freezing in here."

"You notice it too?" she asked relieved that at least it wasn't only her.

"Yeah who wouldn't its like at least ten degrees difference between the hallway and this room." he said as he left and closed the door. Liz took in a deep breath, she went in took a shower and then came back out to go downstairs. As she opened her bedroom door she heard that same angry voice near her ear, "You have promises to keep..." She turned around and looked but there was no one there.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel was up early and headed over to the sheriff's, she took in a deep breath and knocked on the front door hoping he would answer and not Tess. "Isabel hi."

Isabel feigned a smiled, as she tried to hide her disappointment that it wasn't the sheriff, "Hey."

"So how is Liz, is she doing any better?" Tess asked her.

"She is doing ok." she told her. "Is the sheriff here." Isabel asked looking past her to see if anyone else was home.

"No he and Kyle are both gone, they were going to the Crashdown to get some breakfast this morning." Tess told her.

"Oh you didn't go with them?" Isabel asked.

"No max is supposed to come over. I actually thought that you were him." she told her then said, "Is everything alright what did you need to see the sheriff about anyway?"

Isabel shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing really, just he had mentioned that Alex had our prom pictures with him the night of the accident and I just wanted to keep them." she lied, "They were the only ones I really have from that night."

Tess smiled, "Oh yeah of course." she opened the door wider, "Well you can come in and wait if you want to."

"No I will just head over to the Crashdown, catch up with him there I think." she told her. She was about to leave when she asked, "You said Max was coming over?"

"Yeah he is." Tess told her.

"You and Max have gotten a lot closer lately ugh." Isabel commented.

"Yeah, it's strange I never thought he would remember our life together." Tess told her, "I had almost given up. I even thought I was beginning to have feelings for Kyle for a while. I was going to tell Kyle how I felt, but then things started happening between Max and I. I guess it was like Nasedo always said Max is my destiny." Tess told her.

"Destiny has a funny way of playing with people's lives." Isabel mumbled.

Tess shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I only meant that living your life around something as vague a concept as destiny may not be as romantic a notion as you might think. I mean look at Michael and I, supposedly he is my destiny and I am his, but I can promise you what he feels for Maria and what I felt for Alex was so much more real than following a set in stone plan for my life." Isabel told her before she left.

Tess took in a deep breath, "So you think I would have been happier if I had told Kyle how I really feel?" she asked her.

"I think if you don't at least explore those feelings you have for him you will always wonder." she told her. "Think about it, do you want to look back at your life knowing you spent it with someone you really loved and who really loved you, or that you spent it with someone because you were told to?"

Tess shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure what to say to that." she told her.

"You don't really have to say anything. Maybe just think about it." Isabel told her as she turned to go.

Liz came downstairs, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the kitchen was busy and her dad was exactly where he should be, behind the grill.

Maria came in and grabbed another order, "Sorry I had Michael come get you, but the sheriff is here. Do you want to go talk to him?"

"Oh yeah but I thought you needed my help?" she told her.

Maria shook her head, "I only told Michael that, it's not that bad out there." she told her. "Are you alright?" she asked seeing how tired Liz looked.

She took in a deep breath, "I didn't get a lot of sleep, had some strange nightmares." she told her.

"Yeah Michael said you were really freaked out when he went up to get you." Maria told her then asked, "Did you hide the box?"

Liz nodded her head, "Yeah. It's all taken care of." she told her.

Maria opened the door to the kitchen, "Good now go talk to the sheriff and see what you can find out."

Liz shook her head, and made her way out into the restaurant, she walked over toward him,"Sheriff can I talk to you for a moment." Liz asked sitting down next to him in the booth. "Kyle if you don't mind can I talk with your dad alone?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." he said as he grabbed his soda and headed over to the counter.

Liz waited until she was alone with the sheriff, "You remember you told me if I ever needed any help you would be there for me."

Jim shook his head, "Yeah. I remember that." he told her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Well I need your help. I need you to tell me every detail of what happened on the night that Alex died."

"Liz what is this all about, you already know everything about that night. I called all of you as soon as I arrived on the scene of the accident." Jim told her.

Liz smiled, "I know you told us, but I have this feeling like this is all my fault." she started to say,"See Alex and I had gotten into an argument earlier that day and well it would just really help to know everything that he did that evening before the accident. I'm sure you must have talked with his parents did they say anything,… anything at all?" Liz asked.

Jim smiled at her reassuringly. "Liz it had nothing to do with you, trust me. You can't beat yourself up about this."

"Please I just really need to know, it will help me please." Liz pleaded with him.

"All right, but I promise you this wasn't your fault." he told her then said, "Alex's parents said that he seemed find that night. He showed no out of the ordinary behavior, the only thing is mom could remember was that he had complained of a terrible headache. His mom was going to take him to the doctor but she said Alex seemed reluctant to go. She said they had ordered a pizza, Alex had dinner with them and then he told her he was going to see Isabel." Jim explained.

"That's it nothing else, he didn't mention anything to them." Liz asked.

"The only other thing she said was that he spent a few minutes talking with the delivery guy." Jim told her.

"Did you talk with the delivery guy then?" she asked "You know to find out what Alex might have said to him?"

The sheriff shook his head, "yes I did personally." he told her.

"Can you tell me what he said?" she asked him.

The sheriff hesitated, "He told the delivery guy that if we want to find answers we need to look to our past. That the only real way to save those we love is by realizing not all of us are as we seem."

Liz took in a deep breath, "You didn't think that was kind of strange thing for him to say?" she asked him "Considering who we know?"

The sheriff took in a deep breath, "Liz, Alex was confused, he was having really terrible headaches and even his teacher's said that over the past two weeks he was having difficulty with focusing."

Liz shook her head, "Is it possible then that there was an underlining health issue that was going on? Could there be something other then depression that caused him to do what you believe he did?" she asked.

The sheriff nodded his head, "I wish there were. I do honestly, but from all the medical reports there just wasn't anything." he told her.

Liz didn't want to push further and arouse anyone suspicion. "Thank you sheriff that helps me. I know it is hard to have to keep talking about it, but I just had to be sure." Liz told him.

"It's ok, just remember what I said it's not anyone's fault. I know it's difficult but we all have to move on." Jim told her.

Isabel walked into the Crashdown just as Liz was getting up to go and talk to Maria. "Isabel, you were right talking with the sheriff really did help me feel better." she said loud enough for both Isabel and the sheriff to here.

Isabel looked puzzled but caught on, "Oh I thought it would." she smiled as she turned to the sheriff, "I was just at your house to talk to you about the prom pictures. Tess was there and she sent me over here. I was wondering if you might know what happened to the prom pictures that Alex had with him that night?"

"Yeah, I have them in my office along with some of his other effects. I will drive by and get them to you later today." he told her.

She smiled. "Do you think I could come by and get them myself?" she asked.

"Sure I will leave them on my desk and let Sally know you are stopping by." he told her.

Liz thanked the sheriff again and then headed back into the kitchen with Isabel. Kyle watched as Liz walked away. He was worried about her, she was acting so strange and distant. He wanted to make sure she didn't do anything foolish, after all she had been really struggling with so much heart ache already over the past few months. He wanted to make time to talk to her, and make sure she was alright. He walked back over to his dad and sat down, "So dad what was that all about?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, apparently Liz had an argument with Alex the day he died and she fells responsible for his death." Jim told him.

"How come she didn't say anything about this before?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know." the sheriff told him as he finished eating his breakfast. "If she was feeling responsible for his death it would explain her wanting to find some other reasons for why he died." he told him, "Liz is a smart girl, but you might want to talk to Max about keeping an eye on her."

Kyle shook his head, "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I have been at this job long enough to know that even smart kids can feel overwhelmed and like life is just too much for them." he told him, "I feel like I missed some of the warning signs with Alex. I would hate for that to happen again with Liz. She hasn't been sleeping much, her mom said she isn't eating, as far as I know she and Max haven't worked things out between them, and now she has expressed guilt over Alex's death. Those all are classic symptoms of depression." he told him. "I just want to keep an eye on her and make sure she is alright."

Kyle shook his head, "Yeah I think I will talk with her." he said.

Liz, Isabel, and Maria were sitting over on the sofa talking. "So the sheriff didn't have a lot more to tell me but he did say that Alex said some strange things to the pizza delivery guy the night he died."

"What kind of strange things?" Isabel asked.

"He was talking about needing to look to the past to find the answers and that not all of us are as we seem." Liz told them, "Now to the sheriff that just seemed like more proof that Alex was not behaving normally but the things he said about looking to the past for the answers is the same thing he wrote about in his letter to us."

Maria shook her head, "Didn't he say something about Tess not really being who she thought she was or something like that?"

Isabel shook her head, "Yeah he did."

Liz took in a deep breath, "When I asked the sheriff if there was anything medically that showed up that might have caused Alex to do what he did he said that there wasn't, but I want to look for myself. When you go over to the sheriff office I am going to need your help so I can get into the sheriff files on Alex."

"Why do you need to get into his files?" she asked her.

Liz bit her bottom lip, "I don't want to upset either one of you, but I feel like I need to look over his aoutopsy report." she explained. "I just need to make sure the sheriff isn't holding anything back."

Maria shook her head, "Why would he?" she asked.

"Because of Tess, right now we don't know how involved she is, but we know Alex didn't trust her and she could have mind warp the sheriff." Liz told them, seeing the expressions on their faces she said, "I know it sounds paranoid, but I just want to make sure we cover everything."

Maria took in a deep breath, "No you are probably right. I will stay here, cover the afternoon shift. You two go, you will know more about what you're looking for then I would anyway." she told them.

Isabel shook her head, "She's right Liz, if any of us knows what to look for you would."

"I will go get changed and be right back down." she told them as she went back upstairs.

Isabel followed Maria back out into the Crashdown and sat down at the counter to wait for Liz.

Kyle walked over to her, "Hey, Isabel, how are you doing?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Each day gets a little easier." she admitted. "I think having everyone around just helps too."

Kyle nodded his head, "So Tess said that you, Maria, and Liz spent the day together yesterday." he mentioned, "How did that go?"

Isabel took in a deep breath, "It was good, we did a lot of talking and crying." she told him.

Kyle felt a little relieved, "So you think she is doing better than?" he asked her.

Isabel shook her head, "I think so." she told him then said, "Liz will be alright, like all of us she just needs time to process through things."

Kyle grew really quiet for a minute, he just stood there staring at her then he said, "Yeah well time seems to be the only thing we have that will actually help heal this wound." he told her "There are no other answers to be found when something like this happens. It's just best to accept things as they are."

Isabel was puzzled by what he said, "Yeah I guess that is true to some degree Kyle, but don't you think there at least had to be reasons why Alex did what he did?" she asked him. She took in a deep breath and shivered a little, "It's really cold in here." she told him noticing how frigid the air seemed to feel suddenly.

Kyle shook his head, "Isabel I just think you really need to be careful when you are talking to Liz." he told her, "Don't encourage her to go digging for answers, it will only cause her more pain."

Isabel looked at him intently, "Kyle what's this all about?" she asked him.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to her, "Nothing I just know how difficult this is for you, loosing someone you care about and if you and Liz start spending a lot of time together you might encourage her in this pursuit of searching for more answers than are really there." he told her. I just don't want to see her or you hurt, that's all." he told her.

Isabel smiled, "Yeah ok. I will keep that in mind." she told him as he turned and walked away. "That was strange." she mumbled to herself.

Kyle walked back over and sat down with his dad he picked up his drink but didn't say anything.

"Well I am going to head over to the office, I will see you at home later." the sheriff told him. When he didn't answer the sheriff told him again. "Kyle did you hear what I said just now?" seeing the blank expression on his face he reached over and shook his arm. "Are you alright?"

Kyle blinked his eyes and shook his head, "yeah I'm fine." he said as he finished sipping his soda. "You heading over to the office or going home?" he asked him.

The sheriff shook his head, "I just told you I am going over to the office." he told him. "I will see you later at home."

"Sounds good." Kyle told him. "I think I am going to hang around see if I can talk to Liz."

Liz went upstairs to her bedroom, to change. She was just about to go into her bathroom when she saw Max coming up her ladder on the balcony. She went over to the window, "Max?" she called out to him. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah just thought I would come over and check up on you." he told her.

Liz stepped back so he could come into her room. "Oh." was all she said as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top.

"You didn't call me back last night and I was worried about you." he told her.

Liz gave him a puzzled look, "Last night?" she said not remembering.

"Yeah you called me, you were upset and wanted to talk to Isabel but dialed me by mistake?" he reminded her.

"Oh." she tried to remember what happened, "I'm sorry Max I had a difficult night, some bad dreams and I guess I forgot calling you." she told him then said, "I didn't hang up on you though, my phone just suddenly went dead."

Max eyes narrowed, "Is that why it keeps going to voice mail when I call?" he asked her.

Liz walked over and picked up her phone, "I guess so." she said as she opened her phone. It still wasn't working. "I don't know what happened to it, it just stopped." she said as she hand it to him. "And now it won't respond at all."

Max smiled, "I can fix it for you." he told her as he placed his hand over the phone and focused on fixing it. Moments later it came back on and he handed it to her.

Liz took her phone, "thanks." she said as she turned to go into her bathroom. She left her door open just a bit so she could hear him. "I'm sorry I don't really remember what we were talking about last night. I just remember having several really disturbing dreams and having a hard time waking up.

Max couldn't hear her so he moved over closer to the door. He looked toward the door way and saw her reflection in the mirror as she stood there changing her clothes. His heart skipped a beat, he turned back away quickly, "It's alight really." he told her, struggling to keep himself from looking back at her. "I just wanted you to know I am here if you need to talk."

Liz came back out of the bathroom. "Max it's not you, don't ever think that ok." she told him as she walked over toward him. "Your friendship means so much to me and I.." she started to say when the room suddenly got very cold and she heard that strange eerie voice whispering near her ear. "You promised..." it said accusingly. Liz didn't finish her sentence she looked into his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Max I have to go." she told him. "I'm really sorry but I have someplace I have to be."

"Liz wait," reached out and took her hand in his. "I just really wanted to talk with you about Tess and that kiss..." he started to say when someone knocked on the door.

Liz looked over and called out, "Yes the doors open." she said as Max let go of her hand.

Kyle opened the door and came into the room, "Hey Liz." he said. As soon as he saw her standing there with Max he took a step back, "I'm sorry I didn't know you two were talking." he told her.

Max looked at Kyle and then over at Liz, "No it's fine Kyle." he said as he walked over toward the window. "I will see you later." he told her as he left.

Kyle didn't miss the look on Max's face, he waited until he was gone then he turned to Liz. "You still haven't told him about us."

Liz sat down to put on her shoes, "No." was all she said.

Kyle shook his head, "Liz don't you think it's time to tell him the truth?" he asked her, "After everything that has happened, he is probably the one person who could help you the most right now."

Liz took in a deep breath, "Kyle please just leave it alone." she told him. "I'm fine."

Kyle grabbed her arm, "I can't leave alone because I am your friend and I care about you." he told her. "You look like you've barely slept, you're not eating and you are pushing people who care about you away." he said, "I care about you, you are one of my closest friends and I can see you are hurting."

"We are all hurting." she told him. "Kyle if you are my friend then just trust me."

"You still don't believe Alex killed himself do you?" he commented. "All that stuff you said to my dad was just an act."

"Kyle I have to go." she pulled her hand free from his. "I can't tell Max the truth and I don't have time to explain it all to you now."

Kyle watched her go, he thought about what she said, "If you won't tell him the truth maybe I will have to do it for your own good." he mumbled to himself.

Liz went back downstairs and found Isabel waiting for her in the restaurant. "Lets go." she said.

Isabel followed Liz out to her car and got in, "Did Kyle come up and see you just now?" she asked her.

Liz nodded her head, "Yes, he came in while Max and I were talking."

Isabel was surprised, "Max came to see you too?" she asked her.

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure I was alright." she told her.

Isabel looked over at her, "Did you tell him anything about what the letter said or Kyle?" she asked her.

Liz shook her head, "the temptation to is there but .." she didn't finish her sentence. She took in a deep breath and shook her head, "I made a promise to Future Max and I need to keep it." she told her.

Isabel didn't say anything more about it, "What did Kyle want?" she asked her.

"He said he came to check up on me too." she told her.

"He came over and ask me how you were doing." Isabel told her, "It was so strange, at first he was really nice, supportive, typical Kyle but then as we were talking he got agitated."

"How so?" Liz asked.

"He was like really insistent that if I were going to be hanging out with you, that I made sure I didn't do anything to encourage you looking deeper into Alex's death." she told her.

"Maybe he is just worried about us." Liz told her.

"It wasn't just what he said that was strange, it was something else. It was like I could feel something there," she told her. "What did he say to exactly?"

"Nothing strange, he seemed like himself." she told her as they pulled up to the sheriff office.


	5. Chapter 5

Max pulled up to the sheriff house, he thought again about what Isabel said. Maybe he should take things slower with Tess. Since prom it felt like the two them were rushing forward to be together in every way and he just wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. The memories were intense and they did have an effect on him, but when he was away from Tess all he could think about was Liz. He got out of his jeep and walked over to the door, before he could even knock Tess was there. "I saw you sitting in the jeep?" she told him. "Where you unsure about coming in?" she asked.

Max shook his head, "I just had a long night." he told her. "I guess I am starting to feel it now. I am a little tired."

Tess took his hand in hers and led the way to her room. "Come on I know just the thing to help you feel better." she told him. "Sit down here and let me rub your neck and shoulders. I give an amazing massage."

Max did as she asked and sat down on the bed. Tess positioned herself behind him and began rubbing his shoulders, she leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I use to do this for you all the time on our home planet. You told me that my hands worked like magic at relieving tension. You loved it when I would massage your back, and other areas. Tess asked him seductively. "Remember?"

Max's head was suddenly filled with very vivid memories of him and Tess together. He could see himself holding her, kissing her, and making love to her. He shook his head trying to clear his mind as he got up walked to the window. "Yeah, well I am feeling better, thanks."

Tess got and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. As she did Max's mind filled with more memories of the two of them together. She left a trail of kisses down his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I know you remember being with me." she whispered softly as she pressed her body close to his.

Max knew she was getting carried away and the truth was it felt wrong. He pulled away from her, "Tess I can't..." he told her.

Tess leaned forward again and began pulling on his shirt as she kissed him."I know you remember making love. We could have that again now Max. We could have that right now."

Max took in a deep breath and pulled himself out of her arms completely, "I need to get going." he told her again. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Tess shook her head, "It's still Liz isn't it?" she asked him in frustration. When he didn't answer she lowered her eyes toward the floor then looked back up at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she whispered softly, "Max don't you want us to be together? Don't you want to remember what we use to have, what we meant to each other?"

Max didn't say anything he just walked over toward her bedroom door, "I will call you." he told her just before he left. He walked out and got into the jeep and headed back to his house. He couldn't be with Tess when all he could think about was Liz.

Isabel and Liz walked into the sheriff office, "Is the sheriff here?" Isabel asked the clerk sitting out front.

"No he had to go out on a few calls." the woman told them.

"My name is Isabel, he said he was going to leave some things for me and that Sally would have them." Isabel told her.

"I'm Sally." the woman told her, "The sheriff just called a little while ago and I haven't had the chance to pull everything from lock up yet." she explained.

"Could you do it now?" Liz asked. "It really would mean so much to us."

Isabel could see Sally was hesitating, so she took in a deep breath and made her eyes fill up with tears, "Please." she said her voice breaking with emotions. "It really would mean so much to me. I just lost my boyfriend, you may have read about it in the paper. His name was Alex Whitman and he died in a car accident. Those pictures are the only memories I will have left of our prom." she told her as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Liz wrapped her arm around Isabel, "We know your busy, but if you could do this it would just mean so much to my friend,"

Sally nodded her head, "Ok." she said as she got up and started to walk away.

Isabel turned to Liz and began crying harder. Liz looked over at Sally, "Could we just wait for you in the sheriff office, my friend just needs a few minutes to pull herself together."

Sally shook her head, and walked over to unlock the door, "Or course you can wait in here." she told her. "I won't be too long and I just wanted to say I am so sorry to hear of your loss."

Liz helped Isabel as they followed her into the sheriff office. "Thank you so much Sally." Liz said as she patted Isabel on the arm, "Having the support of others has been so helpful to us."

Sally shook her head and turned to leave. She closed the door behind her. Liz let go of Isabel and began looking through the files on the sheriff's desk. "I am sorry about that out there."

Isabel wiped her eyes and walked over to the door. "I just hope you are able to find something. I don't like using his death like that." she told her.

Liz understood, "I don't either, but if it will help us figure out what he was trying to tell us then it will be worth it."

Isabel nodded her head, "yeah." was all she said as her thoughts went to Alex.

Liz finished going through all the files on the sheriff desk but she couldn't find anything. She turned back to Isabel and shook her head, "It's not here." she told her.

Maybe he left it in his desk." Isabel suggested.

Liz tried to open the top drawer, but it was locked, "I can't get into this one." she told her.

"Let me." Isabel told her as she held out her hand over the lock and it opened. "Hurry Sally will be back any minute." she told her.

Liz found Alex's file right on the top, "Why would the sheriff lock it away?" she asked Isabel as she began reading through the reports. "Look at this." she showed Isabel some of the interview comments for the pizza delivery guy. "It says that Alex scribbled something on the receipt but that the delivery guy couldn't remember what it was. So far the receipt has not been recovered."

"Do you think it might be important?" Isabel asked.

"I think it's important enough that we should go over to Alex's house and try to find it." she told her then she went back to reading the medical reports. She scanned over the first part and read, cause of death, trauma to the head and internal bleeding caused by accident impact. She took in a deep breath as she read over all his injuries, tears filled her eyes as she continued reading.

Isabel went over to the door and looked out the window, "Liz hurry I think she is coming back."

Liz scanned further down then she stopped. "Isabel part of this report has been blackened out."

Isabel walked back over toward her, "What do you mean?" she asked her.

Liz showed her, "Look here its all been crossed out with black ink so you can't read it." she told her.

"Why would they do that?" Isabel asked.

Liz shook her head, "I don't know, can you fix it, can you take away the black ink?" she asked her.

"No the ink underneath is black it would just be gone too." Isabel told then said, "But I can make the ink underneath a different color so it will show through." she held out her hand and focused her energy on the paper in front of her. As the underlying ink changed in color to bright red, Liz could read what was written. "It says that an unexplained anomaly was found in the Cerebrum area of the brain. There were lesions found, but they could give no medical reason for them being there."

"What does that mean?" Isabel asked her.

"I don't know for sure. I think it means something was happening to Alex's mind." she told her. "Memory formation is attributed to the hippocampus and associated regions of the medial temporal lobe in the brain and this report is saying Alex had unexplainable damage in that area."

Isabel held her hand back out over the page and the writing change back to the way it was."Come on we have to go." Isabel told her as she walked back over to the door, "Make sure you put everything back as it was."

Liz finished closing the desk draw and Isabel relocked it just as Sally came back in. Isabel walked over to her and took the box from her hand as she came into the office, "Oh thank you so much for finding these things for us."

Sally smiled, "It's no trouble at all." she told her then said, "I have to get back to work and I will need to lock the sheriff office."

Liz stood up and walked over toward the door. "Thank you again." she said as they two of them left.

Isabel got into the car as Liz pulled out of the parking lot. She opened the box and began going through what was left of Alex's things he had on him that night. There were some of the prom pictures, she couldn't bring herself to look at them just yet though. She picked up his wallet and noticed there was a receipt for the internet cafe just a few blocks away from his house. She picked it up and looked at it. "Alex had his own home computer why would he go to the internet cafe to use a computer there?" she asked Liz.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." she told her. "Does it say he used the computers, maybe he just went for coffee or something?"

Isabel nodded her head, "yeah it does." she read the receipt, "Says he paid for three hours of computer time exactly three weeks ago."

Liz narrowed her eyes, "That was about the time Alex said all of this stuff started."

"Yeah it was." she told her.

I think we need to go to that cafe." Liz told her. "Call Maria and tell her we are coming to get her."

Max sat in his room staring up at the ceiling. He knew what Tess was hoping for, he knew she wanted their relationship to progress in that way, but in the end he jut wasn't ready. As hopeless as it was he still cared to much for Liz. He knew in his head what he saw that night but he still couldn't stop himself from loving her. It was the sound of his cell phone that interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, what's going on?" he asked her as he sat up in his bed.

"Nothing I just wanted you to let mom and dad know that I will be staying over night with Liz." she told him. "I can't reach her cell phone."

"Isabel you and Liz have never been that close and now all the sudden your best friends what is really going on?" Max asked her.

"I told you nothing, it's just that we are both really hurting right now and it helps to talk about Alex with some one who understands that's all." Isabel told him.

"What is that suppose to mean? I know that Alex was your friend and he meant a lot to you." Max tried to tell her.

"No Max you don't really understand, because if you did then you would know Alex was so much more than a friend to me. I know that he and I were on and off together a lot but at the end, I realized how much I cared for him. I loved him, and I just need to be with other people who loved him too." she told him, "I know you are there for me. It's not anything against you, it's just that I just really need to be able to share with them, both Liz and Maria were the closest to Alex and it just really helps me. So please just try to understand, and let me have this time alright." She told him.

Max took in a deep breath, "Is, I am so sorry. I should have realized how much this was hurting you. Your right being with Liz and Maria will probably be more helpful to you then I could be. I'm really glad the three of you have each other." he told her.

She was touched by his kindness, "Thank you Max. That means so much to me." she told him as she hung up the phone.

Liz looked over at Isabel, she had tears in her eyes, "He is right, we never have been really close, but I am glad your here helping me with all of this." she told her.

"I meant what I said, I want to be here." she told her. "It really does help me, I know it sounds strange but in a way it keeps my mind occupied."

Liz nodded her head, "Yeah I understand what you mean. It can be really painful having too much free time to think over all the "what if's" and "what might have been" scenario's." she told her as she sniffled in and blinked back the tears.

Isabel eyes filled with tears, "Exactly." she said trying to control her emotions.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Was Max ok with things, did he understand at least what you were trying to say?" she asked her.

Isabel nodded her head, "Yes he did, but it's hard not telling him the truth. Every since I can remember we have always told each other everything"

Liz shook her head, "Yeah I understand." she told her thinking about how much she wished she could tell Max everything.

Isabel knew that she was thinking about Max and being apart from him, "Liz your pretty amazing. I don't think I could have done it all these months. It must have been so hard for you. Having to give up the one guy that you love in the world, knowing that you could have ended up married only to have him come back in time and tell you that it has to end. I admire you I just wanted to tell you that. The way you sacrificed everything for us. I won't ever doubt your love for Max ever again."

Liz cleared her throat as they both wiped the tears away from their eyes. "I don't think I have ever cried so much in my entire life as I have these last few months. Thank you for saying that Isabel it means so much."

Maria changed out of her uniform and came out of the bathroom. "Hey." she saw Michael waiting for her. She went over and sat down next to him, "So are you working tonight?" she asked.

Michael shook his head, "yeah. What are you going to be doing?" he asked her. "You can hang out here with me if you like, then we can go home together."

Maria smiled, "Go home together, that sounds very domesticated of you Michael." she teased him.

He reached up and brushed the hair from her face, "I like seeing that." he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

She looked into his eyes, "seeing what?" she asked him.

"Your smile." he told her.

Maria leaned down and kissed him. "I love you Michael." she whispered softly."You have been amazing through all of this."

I love you too." he told her then asked, "So you didn't answer me what are you going to be doing tonight?"

"I am going to go with Isabel and Liz for a little while. We have some errands we need to do." she told him.

"What kind of errands?" he asked as he got up and walked over to his locker.

"Well we got the year book committee to agree to let us put in a memorial page for Alex so we have to go get some old pictures and things together for that." she lied. "It's good though cause it gives us a way of dealing with things, and I know Alex would have liked that we are working together."

Michael took in a deep breath, "So Isabel will be there with the two of you right?" he said.

"Yeah of course she will." She told him.

Michael suddenly felt the room grow colder, "Does it feel really cold in here?" he asked her changing the subject.

Maria shook her head, "No feels fine to me?" she said giving him a strange look.

Michael shook his head and looked around the room intently, "No it feels colder now." he said as he began looking around again, "It feels a lot colder actually." he told her "just like it did this morning in Liz's room."

Maria walked over to him, "Seriously Michael it feels the exact same in here as it did a few minutes ago." she told him.

Michael took in a deep breath as he walked over toward the door to make sure it was closed then back over to Maria, "Something is different." he said to her as he held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Sometimes I can feel energy, alien energy around me." he told her. "I don't know how to explain it exactly but..." he started to say then stopped. "It's gone now."

Maria tried not to laugh, "are you being serious with me?" she asked him.

"Yeah I am." he told her. I have been feeling this presences of alien energy for a while now, but it's getting stronger and the air is back to normal now. That proves it." he told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. "You are not making any sense?"

Michael shook his head, "No it makes perfect sense, there was something here. Some kind of alien energy was here and the room got really cold then as soon as I tried to detect it, it vanished."

Maria smiled, "Ok Space boy I think you have actually been watching too much sci fi channel." she told him.

Michael pulled her into his arms, "Maria I am not joking about this. Stay close to Isabel, if she starts to feel like the room is really cold you guys need to take it seriously ok." he warned her.

Maria nodded her head, "yeah ok." she told him. "We will, I promise."

Michael kissed her on the forehead and watched as she turned to go out the back door.

Isabel unlocked the car door and let Maria in, "So did Michael ask any questions?"

Maria shook her head, "No but something really strange happened." she told them about what had just happened with Michael.

Liz looked over at her shoulder, "That is so strange cause my room was freezing all night and I had some of the worst nightmares." she told them, "There was something else too. I kept thinking I was hearing this voice. It kept reminding me to keep my promises to Future Max. It was really creepy."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "I felt that same kind of cold when I was with Kyle earlier at the Crashdown. It was just like Michael said, the room just suddenly got really cold and I felt like ..." she tried to put words to what she was feeling. "I felt like I remembered that sensation before."

"You mean like when we were at the tree house, you said you could feel Alex?" Maria asked her.

Isabel shook her head, "No this was different, at the tree house I felt Alex there with us. I felt his love all around me, at the Crashdown with Kyle I felt.."

Liz interrupted, "Anger, intense anger and evil?" she finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah exactly." Isabel told her, "how did you know that?"

"Because it was what I was feeling and could hear in that voice I was telling you about." Liz told her.

Maria sat back in the seat, "Ok I am officially freaked out right now." she told them both.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Lets just keep our heads, stay calm and pay attention to what is happening around us."


	6. Chapter 6

Liz pulled up in front of the cafe. "This is the place." she told then as she went in with Isabel and Maria following behind her. She went up to the counter and smiled at the young guy standing there. "Hello." she said."Could you do me and my friends a huge favor?" she asked.

He leaned forward and smiled, "For three beautiful ladies such as yourselves I can do anything."

Isabel pulled a picture out of Alex, "This is my boyfriend and I think he may have been in here a few weeks ago." she told him. "Could you tell us if you remember seeing him and what computer he used?" she asked.

He took in a deep breath and looked at the picture then shook his head, "I'm not really suppose to talk about our customers internet use, there's the whole privacy issue." he told them.

Liz leaned forward, "What's your name?" she asked him as she reached over and brushed her hand along his.

He swallowed, "Dave." he said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Well Dave, this is really important to my friend." she told him. "See her boyfriend has been hinting that he might pop the questions soon and she just wants to make sure he is looking into getting the right engagement ring." she told him as she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Of course I don't have a boyfriend so anything you could do to help us would be so awesome, and well I would just be so grateful."

Dave nodded his head, "Sure thing." he told her as he took the picture back from Isabel and looked at it again. "Yeah I remember this guy he came in a few times." he told them.

Maria smiled, "Do you remember what computer he might have used?"

He shook his head, "It's been a few weeks since he was last in and we get a lot of customers. If you had a receipt I could check out the terminal he used." he told them.

Isabel pulled out the receipt, "I do have one, that is how I knew he was looking for the ring here." she told him.

He nodded his head, "I never knew getting the right ring matter so much." he commented.

Maria shook her head, "Oh it makes a difference." she told him. "Buy the wrong diamond and the whole relationship could come to an end."

Isabel nodded her head, "Yeah I just want to avoid the heart ache, and give my guy a few hints about what I want." she told him.

He smiled, "Ok well according to this, he used that computer over there in the back corner. It's one of the fastest we have and it offers the most security for our customers. A lot of people who request that machine do so because they can access private files on the cloud knowing they are secure." he told them.

Isabel gave him a strange look, "The cloud?" she repeated what he said, "What is that?"

Dave was just about to answer when Maria smiled, "No worries Dave I know what we are looking for." she told him.

Liz paid him, "We are going to need to use that computer for awhile." she told him.

"Sure." he rang her up, "You guys want anything else, soda, tea, some coffee?"

Liz shook her head, "No not right now thanks." she told him as she winked at him and followed Isabel and Maria over to the computer.

Liz motioned for Maria to sit down, "seems like you should be in the driver's seat. I think you know better than I do about some of this stuff."

Maria shook her head, "Last summer while you were away and Michael was being, well Michael, I spent some time with Alex and he taught me a few things on the computer. The cloud is this really huge network of computers that allows you to sign on from pretty much anywhere at anytime and access your files, safely. You can store anything you want on the cloud without taking up space on your personal computers hard drive. At least that is what I think he told me it was." she said as she opened up the history on the computer, "hopefully we will get lucky and the internet history is still intact." she told them as she looked up the date and time stamp on the receipt. Several minutes later she found what they were looking for, "Ok here it is, this is when Alex started using the computer...and here is the first page he went to." she told them as she opened up the sign in page for the cloud storage provider and typed in his email under user name, "Now we just have to figure out what his password would be."

"Wow, Maria I am impressed." she told her.

Maria smiled, "It was all Alex, he taught me everything I know." she told them.

Isabel pulled a chair over and sat down next to Maria and Liz did the same, "So what would his password be?" Liz asked.

Maria shook her head, "I have a few I could try." she told her as she began typing.

Incorrect password/user name combination came up on the screen. "That didn't work." she told them.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "How many tries do you get before they lock the account?" she asked.

Maria scanned the page, "Three tries." she told them as she tried another old password she knew.

Maria tried another combination, "That didn't work either." she told them feeling frustrated.

Liz took in a deep breath, "We have to think about this differently." she told them both, "Alex was in a different place when he opened this account, it wouldn't be a password he would always use."

Isabel shook her head, "You're right, he would have used something else. Something that he knew one of us would be able to figure out."

Maria thought for a moment then said, "I can't believe I didn't see it before." she said as she typed in the password again, 489PMT.

Isabel shook her head, "That was his password?" she asked as the files opened and they now had access to what he had been working on.

Maria nodded her head, "Yeah one night last summer we had way to much time on our hands and we were playing around with numerology. These are the numbers that correlate to our names."

"What about the letters?" Liz asked, "What do they mean?"

Maria smiled, "Pull me through, the first letters from the words in the song." she told them. "He loved that song and I just felt like with everything that was happening he would be thinking about it."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "He wanted us to find this."

"So what is it then?" she asked as Maria clicked opened the file.

Liz began reading it out loud:

"Tess is not who she believes she is. Tess is not the one. Must warn Liz. Your enemy is closer than you think...use the crystal it will help you. The answers lay in the past, you must look to the past."

Isabel grabbed Liz arm, "Do you feel that?" she asked her. "The room is getting really..."

Liz could feel it too, "Cold." she said.

Maria pushed back from the laptop, "Yeah well the computer keyboard is getting hot!" she said as she pulled them away, "Really, really hot!" she yelled as it exploded in front of them frying the entire system.

Dave came running over with the fire extinguisher, "What the heck just happened?" he asked them as he put out the fire.

Liz heart was racing, she looked over at Isabel and Maria, "We don't know, we were just surfing the internet and it went crazy."

Dave finished putting out the fire and shook his head, "It looks like the entire board just fried." he told them. "Oh man I am going to lose my job over this." he said as he began pacing back and forth.

Isabel shook her head, "No you won't, it wasn't your fault." she told him. "I bet it was a power surge." she told him. "Go disconnect the rest of the computers in case it happens again." she told him.

Dave looked at her, "You think that's what it was?"

Liz shook her head, "Yeah I do." she told him, "It happens a lot, there's feed back from the pole and it surges right through the whole building."

Dave ran to the back room while Isabel walked over and held her hand out to the socket in front of her. Maria was shaking, "Isabel what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making it look like a power surge, what you think I am doing." she told her. She closed her eyes and focused her energy on the outlet and sent a quick burst of energy into the lines. Liz watched as the power shot through the wire from the building into the poll on the corner causing a small explosion. When it hit the transformer half the neighborhood went down. "Well that was a little more juice then I meant to give it but at least Dave won't lose his job."

Liz looked over at Isabel, "Ok I think that did it." she said as Dave came running back out.

"Oh man did it happen again?" he asked seeing the scorched marks on the wall.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "See all the lights are out, this wasn't your fault." she told him.

Liz pulled Maria along with them, "Your boss will thank you for saving the rest of his equipment, with that fast thinking and shutting down the circuit breakers you might even get a raise."

Dave ran his hands through his hair and just stood there looking at the mess. "Yeah I hope so." he mumbled.

Liz got in the car with Isabel and Maria. She looked over at Isabel, "That was not a power surge." she told her.

Maria was near tears, "Ya think!" she yelled. "What the heck was that, what happened back there?"

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Not what Maria, who." she said as Liz drove toward Alex's house.

Maria heart was racing and she was having trouble calming down, "Who, what do you mean who?"

Liz looked in the rear view mirror, she could see how upset Maria was. "Listen to me, we have to stay calm." she told her.

"Calm," Maria shook her head, "That laptop just blew up in front of me." she reminded them.

Isabel reached back and took Maria's hand in hers, "But we are all alright now." she told her.

"Take in deep breaths and just calm down." Liz told her.

Maria opened up her purse and pulled out her bottle of Lavender oil and began breathing it in. "Everything is fine," she mumbled, "everything is absolutely fine."

Isabel looked back at her, "What are you doing?" she asked her.

"It's Lavender oil, it helps relieve stress, and it calms me." she told her as she took in another deep cleansing breath."Everything is fine." she said one last time as she closed back up the bottle and slipped in back into her purse. She looked out the window and asked Liz, "This is not the way to the Crashdown?"

Liz took in a deep breath, "that's because we are going to Alex's house."

"It's kind of late, do you think we should go tonight?" Isabel asked her.

After what just happened back there, I think its proof we need to go tonight." Liz told her.

Maria shook her head, "I agree."

Isabel looked back at Maria, "Seriously you agree, a minute ago you were all freaked out, now you agree?"

Maria smiled, "Lavender oil, it works very well." she told her then said, "I don't think we will have to worry about the Whitman's, I heard someone say they were going out-of-town after the memorial service so it should be safe to search tonight."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Alright fine." she told them then said, "Liz you felt it too didn't you, the intense feeling of cold just before the computer got fried."

Liz shook her head "Yeah I did." she turned to Maria, "What about you?"

Maria shook her head, "No, I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel anything at the cafe or back at the Crashdown with Michael."

Liz bit her bottom lip, "I felt it last night when I called Max, I was talking to him and my cell just died on me." She told her as they pulled into the Whitman's driveway. The house was completely dark except for one small yard light in the back doorway. Isabel let them in through the back door and they stumbled around in the dark trying to make their way to Alex's room. "We need some light, but I don't want to attract attention from the neighbors." Liz told her.

Isabel opened his bedroom door and walked over to the lamp she touched it and gave it just enough energy to cause a soft white glow. "There that should help us with our search."

Liz nodded, "The receipt should have some numbers written on it and it will be dated the 26th." Liz told her as she began searching his dresser.

Isabel sat down on the bed and went through Alex's nightstand. She opened the drawer and found some of the pictures of the two of them at the prom. He looked so good in his suit. She wished she would have told him how she felt, she realized that she cared so much for him that night. IF only she would have forced him to talk about some of the things that were bothering him. Maybe if she had he would still be here with her now. She held the picture up to her heart as the memories of that night washed over her. She closed her eyes and she could see them dancing on the balcony of the Roswell Shardon hotel. The stars were beautiful that night and the sky was so clear, it was like magic. The music drifted softly out to them as he held her in his arms.

_"This is perfect, being here with you tonight it's exactly as I imagined it would be." Isabel told him as she lay her head against his shoulder._

_"Yeah, I feel it too. I have missed you Isabel, missed being with you, talking with you. I'm really glad we decided to go together tonight." Alex whispered into her ear._

_"You're the only one I wanted to go with. Alex you are my best friend, you mean the world to me I hope you know that." Isabel told him as she pulled her head back to look into his eyes. _

_Alex smiled at her there was that word again friend his heart sank a little. "Yeah I know." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_"What's wrong, you have been a little distant the past few weeks is everything ok. I mean if something is bothering you, you would tell me right?" Isabel asked him softly._

_"No its just that I wish..." Alex tried to tell her as Tess and Kyle walked out on the balcony to talk. Seeing the two of them in the heat of conversation Isabel pulled Alex, back into the ballroom to give them some privacy._

Isabel looked at the picture in her hand of Alex again. I wish I would have let you finish that sentence. I wish I would have made you understand just how much you meant to me not only as a friend but as so much more. Isabel thought to herself as she ran her finger over Alex face. She closed her eyes as that same warm sensation ran over her, she could feel him there with her again. "Alex?" she mumbled her voice barely above a whisper.

"_I'm with you, I am always with you." _she heard his voice whisper in her ear.

"Alex is that really you?" she whispered softly.

"_Isabel...I love you."_ she heard him say to her.

It was Liz voice that drew her out of her thoughts. "Isabel, find anything over there?"

"No,...um sorry, no I haven't found anything yet. I'll keep looking though." Isabel told her as she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes.

Maria sat down on the floor and began going through Alex dirty clothes basket. Everything was still here, including the shirt she had seen him wearing earlier that day. She began going through the pockets hoping that maybe he had changed before going out that night. She slid her hand into his jean pocket and felt a slip of paper. She quickly pulled her hand back out and scanned it to see if it were the right one. "I have it, here it is, come here and look at this." She held the receipt up so they could all read the numbers that Alex had written.

"Do either of you recognize these numbers?" Maria asked them.

Liz shook her head, "No they mean nothing to me." she said as she looked over the numbers 37.2350 115.8111.

Isabel didn't know them either, "I don't know what they are suppose to mean. They could really be anything."

Isabel ran her hands through her hair, "So now what, does this mean we are back to square one." She asked her.

"Not necessarily." Liz told her as she got up from the floor and walked over to Alex's computer. "Maria can you sign in on Alex's computer and bring the files he had stored on the cloud up here?"

Maria got up and walked over to it, "Yeah, but what if, what happened at the cafe happens here?"

Liz took in a deep breath, "Back at the cafe, what ever that was, it was feeding energy into the computer and that is what fried it. I am pretty sure it's what fried my phone too. So what if Isabel puts up a force filled around you so that nothing alien can get in."

Isabel looked over at Liz, "Ok I can try that, but I can't hold it up the whole time she is on the computer."

"You won't have to, remember we know how to tell something is about to happen, its gets really cold in the room." she told her.

Isabel shook her head, "Ok then you and I keep watch, and Maria you get into Alex's computer." she told her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Maria disconnect Alex's laptop from the electrical outlet, run it off the battery only that way Isabel can engulf you completely in the force field.

Maria did what Liz told her then she flipped on Alex's computer and pulled back up the cloud server sign on page, "Ok once I sign in all I have to do is open the files and then we can print them." she told them. Maria worked as fast as she could to scan through the different files. "They all say the same things, Tess is not the one, Tess is a trap and not to trust her." she told them.

Liz suddenly felt the temperature drop in the room. "Isabel." she called out.

Isabel held out her hand and engulfed Maria inside a protective force field. "Maria how much longer?" She said as she focused her energy on keeping up the force field.

"There is only one file left to go through, but it has a separate password it needs to open it." she told them.

The room grew even colder, Liz heard the voice as it moved past her. "You can't stop me!" she heard it say to her. "It's to late!"

"Did you hear that?" she asked them.

Isabel nodded her head, "No." she told her as she focused all her energy on maintaining the force field around Maria.

"The light in the room suddenly surged with energy and exploded sending shards of glass toward Liz. One of the pieces hit her on the forehead just above her eye. Liz reached up and felt the blood coming from the wound as books began to fly off the shelves directly at her. Liz ducked her head down as one flew into her shoulder knocking her down. The room became like a wind tunnel, everything went crazy as things began flying everywhere, hitting Liz and Isabel. "Maria you have to get into that file!" Liz yelled at her as she pulled the mattress off the bed and hid behind it.

Maria tried one last attempt and this time it opened. "I got it!" she yelled out as the file opened and she began printing it. She looked over at Liz and Isabel as the room went crazy around them."It's almost done."

Isabel looked over at Liz, "I don't know how much longer I can do this." she told her.

Liz grabbed a hold of her hand and told her, "Hold on just a little longer!" she said. Isabel suddenly felt like the force field was growing stronger. She could feel energy surging from Liz into her hand, "Liz don't let go!" she yelled at her. Then just as suddenly as it had all started it ended. Everything in the room dropped and the temperature went back to normal. Liz and Isabel moved out from behind the mattress. Isabel lowered her hand and fell down to the floor as the force field around Maria vanished. She looked over at Liz who was still holding her hand, "I think we just fought with an invisible alien." she told her as she tried to catch her breath.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Yeah I think you're right." she told her.

Maria grabbed the papers and turned to Liz, "You have a pretty nasty gash on your forehead there." she told her as she handed her Alex's file.

"Yeah I kind of think my shoulder is dislocated too." Liz told her as she winced from the pain of moving it.

"Ok my guess is we have some time before what ever that thing is comes back." Isabel told them.

Liz looked at Isabel, "We can't leave the his room like this." she told them. "If his parents come home and see this it will be too much for them."

Isabel shook her head, "I can fix it." she said as she held out her hand and closed her eyes. As she focused on the room everything went back to its proper place. It was as if nothing had ever happened. She opened her eyes, "So what did the file say?" she asked Liz.

Liz walked over to her and held the page up for them both to see, "The truth lies in the future, but the answers are in the past. To save the world you must look to the past, try to remember keep it straight, must tell Liz. Give Liz the coordinates, she must use the crystal it's my only chance. Remember tell Liz, the crystal, the coordinates, or I am lost. Please pull me through."

"What was happening to him, and why didn't he tell us, what does this all mean?" Isabel asked feeling completely confused.

"Do you think what ever that thing is that keeps attacking us, killed Alex?" Maria asked.

Isabel shook her head, "I don't know but I say we head back to the Crashdown, get the crystal and then go have a chat with Michael because we are going to need a lot more help with this."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle felt conflicted all day about what his dad said to him concerning Liz, and how she might be vulnerable right now because of Alex death. He couldn't handle the thought of losing another friend, he picked up his cell phone and called Max. "Hey, I need to talk to you." he told him.

"Kyle what is it?" he asked him, "Why are you calling me?"

"I need to talk to you about Liz." he told him.

"What's wrong, is Liz alright?" he asked.

"She is for now and I just want to make sure it stays that way. I've been really worried about her since Alex died." he told him. "Look I know you still think that she and I..." he started to say then stopped. "Listen this conversation should probably happen face to face. I am going to come over."

"Kyle what is this all about?" Max asked him.

Kyle took in a deep breath, "I just need to talk to you about what happened that night with Liz. The night you think you saw us together." he told him then said, "I can be there in ten minute is that good with you."

Max shook his head, "Yeah I will be here." he told him as he hung up the phone. He took in a deep breath, could he really deal with talking to Kyle about this. When he first saw Kyle with Liz that night he wanted to kill him, he was so angry, so blinded by jealousy but after so much had happened with Alex things were different. He had to meet with him, he realized Kyle might be his best chance to know the truth about that night and at this point he was worried about Liz too.

Kyle grabbed his keys and headed for the front door when Tess came out of her room, "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I need to go see Max." he told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to him about some things." he told her. "Let my dad know I will be back later."

Tess called out to him, "Kyle wait."

He stopped and looked back at her, "What?"

"Is everything alright? You seem kind of upset?" she told him.

"No I'm fine I just really need to go and talk to Max. It's something I should have done a long time ago." he told her as he headed out the door.

Tess took in a deep breath and walked back into her room only to come back out a few minutes later to get her cell phone. She picked it up off the table and dialed Kyle, "Hey I am glad I caught you. Max just called he said he would meet you at Liz's. He said not to come to his house but to wait for him on her balcony." she told him.

Kyle took in a deep breath, "did he say why he wants to meet there instead?"

"He said that Liz already talked to him about that night and that he thought the two of you should talk to her together. He is really worried about her too, doesn't want anything to happen to her." Tess told him.

Kyle shook his head, "Yeah ok." he said "Did he say anything else?"

"He said to be sure and wait for him on the balcony, he said that he is coming there to get you." Tess told him.

"Ok I will head over there now." he told her as he changed direction and headed to the Crashdown instead.

Tess hung up the phone and turned to go back into her room just as the sheriff came into the house, "You are home, I didn't see Kyle truck out front?" he said as he put his things down. "Where did he go?" he asked her.

Tess stopped and stood there for a minute before she turned and faced him. She smiled, "he said he was going over to see Max's house. He said he needed to talk to him about something and he would be back later." she told him. "So how was your day."

Isabel pulled up to the back of the Crashdown and they went inside. Maria looked at Liz, "We better go into the bathroom and clean up that gash on your forehead." she told her then asked, "How is your shoulder?"

Liz tried to move it, "It's not as bad as it was but it still hurts." she told her.

"I could call Max and have him come over to heal you." Isabel told her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Yeah but then how would I explain getting hit by flying books and exploding light bulbs." she told her.

Maria walked out of the bathroom with some peroxide and antibiotic ointment, "Well you could tell him the truth about what is going on." she told her as she began cleaning out her cut.

Liz winced from the pain, "I was thinking about what Alex wrote in that file about Tess being a trap, what do you think that means?"

Isabel shook her head, "Liz maybe she is a trap for Max." she told her then said, "You have to at least consider the possibility that is what he was trying to tell us."

Liz shook her head, "I have been thinking about that, but what I can't figure out is why would he come back from the future, and tell me he had to be with her if she is dangerous to you guys?"

Maria finished cleaning up her forehead, "What about the crystal, Alex mentioned it over and over in his files. What do you think its for?"

Isabel looked up at the clock, "It's getting late. "Did you hear back from Michael? Is he on his way over here?" she asked.

Maria looked at her phone again, "He still hasn't responded. That is really strange, it's not like him to ignore my text." she said then added, "Well at least not lately."

"Maybe we should get the crystal and go to Micheal's apartment instead." she told her. "After what happened before, I would feel a lot better with him helping us figure out what the crystal is." she told them.

Liz glanced at the clock, "yeah I agree. I will go get the crystal you two wait here." she told them. She went upstairs to her room while Maria, and Isabel waited downstairs for her. She walked into her room, flipped on the light and then turned toward her bed. She was just about to get the crystal when she noticed how cold her room was and saw something move from the corner of her eye. She turned as Kyle came out toward her, "Kyle what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Kyle just stared at her, his eyes looked vacant as he began walking toward her. "Where is it Liz?" he demanded. His voice sounded strange.

Liz shook her head, "What are you talking about?" she asked him as she took a step backwards.

He shook his head, "The crystal, where is it!?" he demanded.

Liz back away from him and ran for her bedroom door, Kyle was faster and beat her there. He grabbed a hold of her and threw her back across the room. He locked the door then turned back to her, "Where is it!?" he demanded again.

Liz could feel the room getting colder, she knew it wasn't Kyle, she knew that somehow he was being controlled. "Kyle you have to listen to me, right now I think there is an alien who is controlling you." she told him."Kyle please can you hear me."

Kyle walked over to her and picked her up and stared into her eyes, "I want that crystal and I want it now!" he told her.

Liz tried to pull away from him but he held on to her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He pushed her up against the wall and began choking her. "I am your worst nightmare come true." he told her, "I tried to warn you to stop, but you had to keep digging and I can't risk you finding out my plans and ruining them, not now when I am so close." he told her as his grip on her throat lessened just a bit.

Kyle shook his head, and he looked at Liz, "Liz I am so sorry!" he told her as he struggled within himself to fight off what was happening. He let her go and stepped backwards, "Run Liz, get out of here! I can't stop him!" he yelled out as he continued to struggle.

Liz ran for her bedroom door and screamed out for Isabel and Maria, but then she felt Kyle's hand grabbing hold of her and throwing her backward into her dresser. She hit full force into her already bruised shoulder and it knocked the wind out of her. She slumped to the floor just as Kyle picked her up and began choking her again, "I should just kill you and be done with it. Then when Max gets here, he will see you laying dead at the hands of your jealous lover. That will put an end to his linger doubts about you!" he told her as he began choking her again. Liz eyes filled with fear as she was unable to breathe, she kicked and clawed at Kyle trying to get him to let her go. The door suddenly burst open behind them and Liz saw her dad rush to pull Kyle from her. She fell to the floor coughing and choking as she tried to breathe while her dad punched Kyle in the face sending him flying backwards into her bedroom wall. Liz tried to cry out for her dad to stop, "Dad wait you don't understand." she tried to choke out in between breaths.

Jeff turned back to Liz and helped her up, "Liz are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said as she took in deep breaths.

Jeff turned to Nancy who was standing in the doorway, "Call 911!" Liz heard her dad say as he helped her to the bed.

Liz looked at her dad, "Dad it wasn't Kyle's fault he wasn't himself." she choked out the words while taking in deep breaths and trying to calm her racing heart.

"Liz he was trying to kill you." her dad told her his voice filled with anger. He looked over at Kyle who still hadn't moved. "If I hadn't heard you call out he would have killed you."

Liz eyes filled with tears as she looked over at Kyle. He still wasn't moving, "Is he alright?" she asked him. "Kyle!?" she called out.

Jeff let her go and walked over to Kyle, he checked his pulse, "He's breathing." he told her as Isabel and Maria came running into the room.

Maria ran over to Liz, "What happened?" she asked.

Jeff moved back over to Liz, "I heard Liz screaming for help and broke the door in. That's when I found Kyle trying to strangle her."

Liz shook her head, "Dad I told you it wasn't Kyle, he wasn't himself." she told him again.

The sirens blaring kept her father from saying anything more. He went downstairs while Liz moved over toward Kyle, "Isabel you have to call Max and get him over here to help him." she told her.

Isabel shook her head, "I will." she told her as she took out her phone and sent a text to Max. "At the Crashdown, hurry need you come now!" she wrote.

Maria wrapped her arm around Liz, "What happened?" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

Liz turned her head and looked at Kyle laying there on the floor, his body was so life less. "I don't know, he was here waiting for me. I came in and he attacked me. He wanted the crystal." she told them. "But it wasn't Kyle, it was like something was controlling him. He tried to fight it but it was too strong."

Isabel shook her head, "Do you think this is Tess? Do you think that some how she was controlling him?" she asked her.

Liz shook her head, "No the room was freezing when I came in. It was really cold just like before when we were attacked at Alex's house."

At that moment the ambulance crew came in and began working on Kyle. Jeff pulled Liz away from him, "Liz you need to get back." he told her as he led her back over to the bed for the EMT to look her over.

"Is he alright?" Liz cried as she watched them take Kyle's vital signs.

The EMT working on her sat down in front of her, "Your name is Liz right?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said as they began fitting Kyle with an oxygen mask and getting him ready for transport.

"Listen Liz, I need to check you out ok. I know you have been through a lot tonight but we just need to make sure your alright." he told her as he pulled out a small flash light and looked at both her eyes, "Are you having any trouble breathing at all?" he asked her as he began checking her neck.

"No I can breathe." she told him.

"Are you having any pain in your throat or neck?" he asked her. "Any trouble swallowing?"

Liz shook her head, "Some pain in my shoulder and my neck yeah." she told him.

"Ok I am going to recommend you for transport to the hospital." he told her as he stood up and began talking to her mom. "She should be checked over by the doctor. I don't think she is in any danger but with this kind of injury we need to make sure there is no damage to the larynx. They will probably just want to check her windpipe and make sure she does not have an issus that show up later because of swelling and bruising."

Liz shook her head, "Mom I don't want to go." she told her, "I will be fine."

Nancy looked at her, "Your going." she told her in such a way that Liz knew it was pointless to argue.

Liz looked over at her dad, he was standing just outside her room talking to Deputy Hanson, "After I threw him off of her I had my wife call 911. I think he may have hit his head against the wall." he said. "After I made sure my daughter was alright I checked to make sure Kyle was breathing and he was."

"Alright, Mr. Parker that will be all for right now." he told him. "I am going to be running this investigation because Kyle is the sheriff's son so if I have any more questions I will let you know. For now I need to ask Liz some questions, is she up for it?"

Jeff led him back into Liz room. "Deputy Hanson needs you to answer some questions Liz." he told her.

The EMT shook his head, "That is going to have to wait, I want your daughter taken over to Mercy General she has a pretty nasty head gash and she is having pain in her right shoulder as well as her neck. She needs to be further checked out." he told them as they began moving her out of the room to the waiting ambulance. Liz reached for Isabel and Maria and pulled them along, "My friends they have to come with me."

"Only one of you can ride along with her." the EMT told her.

Maria looked at Isabel, "You go. I will wait here for Michael and Max." she told her.

The EMT helped Liz into the waiting ambulance and Isabel followed him, "Our friend, Kyle is he alright?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I only know that his vitals were solid but he was unconscious when they left." he told her as he closed the door and they headed for the hospital.

Jeff turned to Maria, "Nancy and I are going to follow the ambulance over, the police said they will be here for a while so do you want to come with us?"

Maria shook her head, "No I will come with Michael he is already on his way." she told him.

Deputy Hanson shook his head, "Sorry but you folks are going to have to go downstairs now, I have officers who need to get in here." he told them.

Maria went downstairs and waited for Michael while the Parker left. She looked up and saw another officer standing near the back door, "Where is sheriff Valenti has anyone notified him of what happened?"

The officer nodded his head, "Yes, but he went straight to the hospital to be with his son." he told her.

Just then both Max and Michael came rushing in. Michael wrapped his arms around Maria as she buried her head into his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked her.

Max looked for Liz, "The cops said that someone was attacked." he repeated what he heard then asked, "Where are Liz and Isabel?"

Maria pulled back from Michael and moved away from the police, "The police think that it was Kyle, but it wasn't really Kyle." she told them as fresh tears filled her eyes. "He attacked Liz."

Michael looked at her intently, "Are you saying that what ever happened here is alien related?" he whispered.

Maria shook her head, "Yes." she told him.

Max looked at Maria, "Where is Liz?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"They took her to the hospital." she told him then said, "She is alright, at least I think she is alright. Isabel is with her."

Michael took Maria by the hand, "Lets head over to the hospital." he told Max, "You can explain on the way." he told her as he pulled her along with him.

The three of them got into the jeep and drove toward Mercy General. Michael looked at Maria, "Talk, start from the beginning, and tell us everything." he told her.

Maria took in a deep breath as she tried to get her emotions under control, "It started when Liz got this letter right after Alex funeral. It was a letter written to her, from him."

"Are you saying that he left her a suicide note?" Max asked.

Maria shook her head, "No, it wasn't a suicide note. It was a letter telling us what to do if he was killed. I know you both don't want to hear this, but Alex didn't kill himself. He was killed by aliens, the same aliens that attacked, Isabel, Liz, and I twice today and then tried to kill Liz tonight." she told them.

Michael shook his head in frustration, "Maria why didn't you come to me with this." he told her. Earlier when I told you I felt like something was there why didn't you say something?"

Maria could see how upset he was, "Can we do that later?" she told him, "Please for now let me just tell you what happened and get to the hospital."

Michael took in a deep breath, "Fine, but we are so not done talking about this." he told her.

Maria wiped her eyes and explained everything to them. She told them about the letter, finding the crystal, and everything that had happened that day. "I opened the file and then the alien left. Suddenly he was just gone and everything was calm again. We grabbed the files we printed and came back to the Crashdown. I sent you a text Michael we were going to tell you everything, but when we got there you still didn't answer so we decided to get the crystal and go to your apartment. That's when Liz went up to get it and Kyle was there and he attacked her."

Michael took in a deep breath, "So when you said it was Kyle, but not really kyle what you meant was he was being..."

"Controlled, by the alien." Maria told them. "At least that is what Liz said, she said he was trying to fight it. but what ever was controlling him it was too strong."

Max pulled up into the hospital parking lot, "So is Kyle still under this alien's control now?" he asked her.

Maria shook her head, "I don't know?" she told him, "Maybe."

Max took in a deep breath, "One things for sure Liz is not safe."

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes, "That's why Isabel went with her in the ambulance just in case that thing came back." she told him as they got out of the jeep and went inside.

"How does Tess figure into all of this?" Michael asked her.

Maria shook her head, "We don't know, we only know that Alex didn't trust her, he warned us not to trust her and he said she is not who she thinks she is."


	8. Chapter 8

Liz was sitting in the examination room with the Doctor, her parents, and Isabel. The doctor looked over her chart and walked over to the side of the bed near Liz, "Well you have had a rough day of it haven't you." he teased her trying to make her feel better. He turned to Jeff and Nancy, "Your daughter is going to be fine. She has some bruising of the neck muscles that will be sore for a few days, her shoulder was dislocated but we were able to manipulate it back into place, and the gash on her forehead looks much worse then it really is?" he explained. "I see no damage to the larynx or obstruction in her ability to breath. You are a very lucky girl, its a really good thing dad got there in time."

Liz shook her head, "So can I go home then please." she asked him.

The doctor smiled, "I think you will be fine to go home tonight. I am going to give you some pain medicine before you go, for neck and shoulder so I want you to take it easy."

Jeff smiled as he patted Liz on the arm, "Thank you Doctor." he told him then said, "We just have a few questions for you." they continued talking as they made their way out into the hall way.

Isabel walked over and held on to Liz hand, "Are you sure your alright?" she asked her.

Liz nodded her head, "Isabel it wasn't Kyle. The room was freezing cold when I first went in, what ever is out there was controlling him." she told her. "What are we going to do?"

Isabel shook her head, "I don't know, the police are waiting to talk to you though. What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know what to say." she told her, "Can you go and check on Kyle, talk to the sheriff make sure he knows the truth about what happened, ask him what I should do" Liz told her.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Liz I don't want to leave you alone." she told her, "That thing tried to kill you. If it comes back one of us needs to be here with you."

Liz bit her bottom lip, "Isabel I can't stand the thought of Kyle being blamed for something he didn't do and the sheriff not knowing the truth."

Isabel was just about to protest when Michael, Max, and Maria came in. Isabel turned and went over to Max, "I am so sorry we didn't tell you sooner." she told him.

Max wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's ok." he told her. He looked over at Liz. He could see the bruises on her neck, the gash on her forehead, and her shoulder was in a sling. He felt sick inside for not being there for her.

Maria went to it with Liz, "So you're ok the doctor said and they are going to let you go home."

Liz nodded her head, "Yeah I just have to wear this sling for a few days and my neck and head will heal." she told her. She looked over at Max as tears filled her eyes. "Would you and Isabel go and speak with the sheriff. Michael will stay with Maria and I." she told him.

Max could see how upset she was, he nodded his head, "Yeah of course. We will be back soon." he told her.

Liz watched them as they walked away. She knew now that she had to tell him everything. What ever that alien was she knew now its plan was to keep her and Max apart. Even though it didn't make any sense she now understood the real danger was in Max and Tess being together.

Michael looked down at Liz, "So Maria said you can feel when this thing is around but she can't." he commented.

Liz shook her head, "Yeah I can feel the cold the same way that you and Isabel can." she explained, "But both times it attacked us Maria couldn't feel any noticeable temperature change at all."

Michael looked out over at the doctor and her parents, "Liz I think the reason you can feel the cold has to do with what Ava said before. Max changed you, he changed the way your brain works."

Liz thought about it, "Yeah I guess that would make sense." she told him, "But what about Kyle, Max healed him too?"

Maria shook her head, "Yeah but a whole year later than you, maybe he hasn't really begun the process like you have."

Liz took in a deep breath, "I guess that makes sense." she told them then asked Michael, "What do you think that thing is?"

He shook his head, "I don't know." he told her, "But I think its been around watching us for a while now. I started feeling it around the Crashdown just after prom but I didn't know what it was." he told them both.

Maria looked up at him, "Do you think it killed Alex?" she asked.

Michael wrapped his arm around her, "I think it was involved with his death but I don't know how." he told them both.

Max and Isabel went to Kyle's room but an armed police officer stopped them from going inside. "Where do you think you two are going?" he asked.

"We need to see the sheriff and Kyle is our friend we want to check up on him." Max told him.

"Sorry kids, your friend attacked someone tonight so he doesn't get visitors. I can let the sheriff know you are here, but you need to go wait over there with that blonde." he said as pointing over toward Tess.

Max turned and saw Tess sitting there by herself in a small waiting room. She looked really upset, she had tears streaming down her face. They went over to her, as soon as Max came into the room Tess jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Max stiffened and pulled back a little.

Tess looked up at him, "They won't let me see Kyle, they said I had to wait here." she cried.

Isabel shook her head, "They told us the same thing." she told her.

Max pulled himself free from Tess, "It's going to be alright. We will figure out a way to get me into the room then I will heal Kyle." he told her.

"I can help with that, I can mind warp the guard make him think you're a doctor." Tess told him.

"I will stay here with Tess you go talk to the sheriff." Isabel told him.

"Are you sure you can get me inside the room?" he asked her.

Tess nodded her head. "Just walk up to him and tell him you need to check on your patient." she told him.

Max nodded his head and started to leave when Tess grabbed his hand, "Max make sure Kyle knows I am here." she said.

"I will." he told her.

Tess closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the police officer as Max walked up to the room, "I just need to check on my patient." he told him.

The officer stepped to the side, "Sure thing doc." he said as he opened the door for him.

Max stepped inside and saw the sheriff standing there near Kyle's bed. "Sheriff?" he said as he walked over toward him.

Jim shook his head, "Max how did you get in here?" he asked him.

"Tess helped." he told him as he walked over to Kyle, "How is he?"

"He is stable, but unconscious." the sheriff told him. "The doctors don't really understand what is happening to him, they said the injury he sustained to his head should not be causing this." he told him then asked, "Max what the heck is going on? They are telling me that Kyle attacked Liz, that he was trying to strangle her to death and Jeff Parker had to pry him off of her."

Max looked over at the door, "I don't know how much time I have." he said, "I don't have all the answers yet except that there is an alien involved. Apparently it can hide itself in plan site and Liz believes it was controlling Kyle during the time of the attack. Isabel, Maria, and Liz were attacked earlier in the day by the same alien, they had just gotten back to the Crashdown when Kyle came after Liz."

"Why?" the sheriff asked, "Why would this alien use Kyle to go after Liz?" he asked.

Max took in a deep breath, "I think it has something to do with Alex's death, I think this alien caused his death and Liz has been trying to get to the bottom of what happened so it went after her next." he told him. "Sheriff," he started to say, "Alex left a letter for Liz, Maria, and Isabel, he knew he was in danger and that something was happening to him but he couldn't explain it, he wanted to warn Liz that Tess can't be trusted."

"Tess?" the sheriff repeated her name, "What has she got to do with this?"

Max shook his head, "I'm not sure, but for now we have to keep her in the dark and watch her as much as possible." he told him. "It could be she is being controlled by this alien as well. "

"Are you saying that you think Tess was somehow involved with Alex death, and that she caused Kyle to go after Liz?" the sheriff asked him.

"I don't know, it is possible. She is the only one of us who has the ability to do any kind of mind control." he told him. "Right now I think we just have to watch her, but we can't tell her anything."

"What about Kyle?" the sheriff asked, "Is he still under the control of this alien?"

"I don't know." he told him. "I came in here to see if I could heal him." he said as he moved over closer to the bed. He placed his hand out over Kyle's head and closed his eyes, he focused his energy on healing him, but it was just like the doctor said his brain did not have that much damage so he wasn't sure what to do. He did what he could but Kyle remained unresponsive. Max opened his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry sheriff, I don't know what to do for him." he told him. "Physically Kyle is fine but its like he isn't in there."

"Are you telling me my boy is dead?" the sheriff asked trying to hold back his emotions.

Max shook his head, "No I can still feel his life force, I just can't connect to him. I think Isabel should try." he told him. "Don't give up hope, we will bring him back." he assured him.

The sheriff shook his head, "What now?" he asked.

"I have to get back to Liz. This alien has tried three times today to kill her she can't be left alone. Michael is with her but I want to get back. Isabel is waiting with Tess, I will ask her to come in and try to connect to Kyle."

The sheriff nodded his head, "They told me Liz was going to be alright." he said as he reached over and took Kyle's hand in his. "Tell her how sorry I am." he said as he looked down at Kyle, "How sorry we both are."

"Sheriff, Liz knows it wasn't really Kyle. She wanted me to make sure I came and talked to you. She wanted you to know the truth." he assured him.

He nodded his head, "Thank you Max." he said as his voice broke with emotion. "Max has Liz given her statement yet?"

Max shook his head, "No I don't think so." he told him.

The sheriff took in a deep breath, "Tell them it was drugs, tell them Kyle was using drugs and it made him behave erratic."

"Sheriff there has to be another way." Max argued with him.

"There's not, it's the only way to get the charges reduced. She has to say that it was drugs and that Kyle wasn't himself. It's the only option we have right now." he told him.

"Alright." he said as he walked over to the door, he opened it slightly and saw the officer had moved away from the door. He quickly stepped out and walked over toward Tess while the officer was talking with one of the nurses.

"Did you heal him?" Tess asked as he came over to her.

"I tried but something more is going on here." he told her as he took her by the arm and walked further way from everyone. "Tess if you know anything about what has happened here with Kyle and Liz you have to tell me." he told her.

Tess shook her head, "I don't know anything. I told you already that I didn't. Kyle was fine, he was at home, he seemed a little distracted but then he came into my room said he was going to see you and that was that. I didn't talk to him again. I didn't even know anything was wrong until the sheriff came in and told me." she told him.

Isabel looked at Max, "Why was Kyle coming to see you?"

Max looked at Tess, "He didn't say." he told her, "He said he needed to talk to me and then he didn't show up. I don't know why he went to see Liz instead." he told her. It was becoming more clear to him that Kyle was trying to tell him the truth about what happened with Liz and something or someone stopped him. He took in a deep breath, "Isabel can you go in and try to connect with him?" he asked her.

Isabel shook her head, "Of course." she said, "Tess will you help me get into the room?"

"I will do anything to try to help Kyle." she told them.

"I need to get back over to Liz, if the police question you the sheriff wants us to say Kyle was acting out of control because he had taken some bad drugs and wasn't himself." he told Tess.

"But Kyle would never do that." Tess told him.

"The sheriff said its the only way to handle things so that Kyle faces the least trouble for whats happened." Max told her as he walked away.

Tess had tears in her eyes as she turned to Isabel, "I just don't understand any of this." she said as her emotions over came her. "Kyle and Liz were friends why would he attack her in the first place."

Isabel shook her head, "None of us understands what happened." she lied to her.

Deputy Hanson finished talking with Liz parents and then came to speak with her. She took in a deep breath, "I don't have anything to say." she told him. "This is all a really big misunderstanding."

Jeff grew frustrated, "Liz you have to answer the deputy questions. You can't protect Kyle, he was trying to kill you." he told her.

Liz shook her head, "No he wasn't." she corrected him, "He was upset but he wasn't himself." she tried to tell him.

Deputy Hanson shook his head, "What exactly do you mean when you say he wasn't himself?" he asked her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Could I speak with the sheriff, could I give him my statement." she asked.

Deputy Hanson shook his head, "No, he can't be involved with this case, Kyle is his son."

Liz fidgeted with the edge of the blanket on the bed, "Kyle wasn't himself because..."

Max finished her sentence for her, "Because he was on drugs, he had a really bad reaction to some drugs he had taken. Liz was trying to help him and things just got out of control." he said as he walked over and stood near her. "It's alright Liz, we all know you want to help him but the best thing now is for the truth to come out so Kyle will get the help he needs." he said as he took her hand in his.

She looked up at Max and then over at the deputy, "Kyle had been really upset by the death of our friend, and he tried some of this stuff some guy gave him. It really messed him up, he was completely freaked out, acting different, really aggressive and confused. I think he may have been hallucinating when he came after me." she told him. "What happened wasn't his fault he was trying to get help and things just got crazy out of control like Max said."

Deputy Hanson was skeptical, "Why didn't you just tell me that before."

Liz eyes welled up with tears, "Because Kyle and the sheriff are our friends and I didn't want to say anything that would hurt them." she told him. "Deputy I have no intentions of pressing any charges against Kyle for what happened, as far as I am concerned it was an accident."

Deputy Hanson took in a deep breath, "Does the sheriff know about Kyle using this drug?"

Liz felt Max squeeze her hand, "No he didn't know before now." she told him.

"Alright then." he told her. "I will let you folks take your daughter home, if I have any other questions I will let you know."

Liz held on to Max's hand, she looked over at her parents, "Dad I want Max to take me home." she told him.

Jeff shook his head and was just about to argue when Nancy took his hand in hers and said, "That will be fine." she said as she saw how much more at ease Liz was once Max was with her. "We will go home now and make sure your room is ready for you if that is alright." she said to Deputy Hanson.

"Yeah my officers are done for now." he told them as he said good night and left.

Nancy smiled, "We will go home make sure everything is in order." she told Liz as she stepped over and gave her a kiss.

Jeff walked over and kissed Liz on the cheek then looked over at Max, "Drive careful." he told him.

Max shook his head, "I will sir."

Liz watched them go as a new nurse came back into the room. She looked at the syringe she was carrying and shook her head, "What is that?" she asked her.

"It's the medication the doctor ordered for your pain." she told her as she walked over to give her the shot.

Liz shook her head, "Where is the other nurse, the one who was here before?"

"She went home, we change shifts at this time." she told her as she pulled out a sterile swab and began washing down Liz's arm.

Liz looked up at Max, then back over at the nurse, "I don't want that." she told her as she pulled her arm free.

The nurse shook her head, "It's alright, its only pain medicine." she told her. "I will help you feel better and let you sleep tonight."

Liz looked back up at Max, "I don't want her to give me that." she told him.

He could see she was still more shook up then she had let on. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "You don't have to take it if you don't want to." he told her as he squeezed her hand. He turned to the nurse, "She isn't really in too much pain and she doesn't want it so can you just discharge us so we can go?"

The nurse took in a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "That shoulder of yours is going to really start hurting when you lay down to sleep tonight and then you will wish you would have taken the medicine." she told her as she put the cap back on the syringe and walked out of the room. Liz began breathing easier, "thank you Max." she said softly.

Maria pulled Michael by the arm, "We will wait outside while you get dressed." she told her as they headed toward the door.

Max turned to go but Liz held on to his hand, "Please don't go." she asked him.

Max nodded his head as he let go of her hand and helped her out of bed. She turned her back toward him as she stood up, "Can you untie this for me." she said as waves of pain shot up her shoulder and neck.

Max reached up and untied the gown and it fell open. He tried not to stare as she stood there in front of him in her bra, and underwear. Max placed his hand down over her shoulder, "Let me heal this for you." he said softly. "No one will know, you can put the sling back on and pretend its healing." he told her.

Liz shook her head, "Ok but not my neck, the bruises have to heal on their own." she told him.

Max gently placed his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. As he connected with her his hand began to glow and she could feel waves of warm energy wash over her. Moments later the pain in her shoulder was gone. He let his hand drop to his side and turned away from her. "Now you can get dressed." he told her.

Liz took in a deep breath as she took of the sling off and let the hospital gown slip down to the floor. She pulled her jeans and top on then sat down on the bed to put on her shoes. She took in another deep breath and reached over and touched Max's hand, "You can turn back around now." she said softly.

Max turned back toward her, she looked so lost and afraid sitting there. He saw the bruises on her neck and it just really hit him for the first time how close he had come to losing her completely. He reached out and pulled her into his arms and held her close as she cried into his shoulder, "Its going to be ok." he told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Tess focused all of her energy on the guard at Kyle's door so that Isabel could slip inside. As she did Isabel walked up to the him and smiled, "I need to check the patients vitals signs."

He smiled, "Of course." he said as he stepped aside to let her in. As Isabel walked past he stopped her, "Maybe later after I get off duty we could go for coffee." he asked her.

Isabel shook her head, "Sorry I would but I'm married." she told him. He let go of her arm and nodded his head, "He is one lucky fella." he told her as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

The sheriff was still there with Kyle when she walked over to him, "Sheriff, Max wanted me to try to connect with Kyle." she told him.

He turned and shook his head, "What do you need me to do?" he asked her.

Isabel looked around the room, there was an another chair in the corner, she walked over and pulled it toward the bed, "I just need you to keep watch at the door. If anyone comes it you have to warn me. I won't have much time but I will try to reach him." she told him.

The sheriff pulled the curtain around Kyle's bed and went to stand over by the door while Isabel sat down and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes and focused on Kyle, when she opened her eyes she was inside his mind. "Kyle?" she called out to him. "Where are you?" she was surrounded by darkness and she felt so cold. "Kyle?" as she walked along feeling her way around she heard someone, it was faint but they were calling her name, "Isabel?" she opened her eyes wide and realized in the far distance in front of her was a small stream of light and the voice was coming from there. She hurried in that direction as quickly as she could. "Kyle I'm here." she said as she ran toward him. She came to an area in his mind that looked like a deep wooded forest. There were trees everywhere and very little light. "Kyle where are you?" she called out to him again.

"Isabel I am lost," she heard him say. "I can't find my way back. Help me please."

Isabel eyes filled with tears, "No Kyle you hang on, I will find you. Somehow I will find you." she told him as searched through the trees trying to find him. It was like trying to make her way through a dark maze.

"It's so dark, and cold here." he called out to her. "please don't leave me."

Isabel felt herself grow weaker as she tried to find him. "Kyle tell me where you are?" she called out but there was no answer. She knew the deeper she went into his mind the greater the risk that she could become lost in there too. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she found herself back inside the hospital room. She looked over at the sheriff who was still standing by the door. She didn't have the heart to tell him how lost and alone Kyle was, "I was almost able to reach him." she told him.

""You connected with him?" The sheriff asked her.

Isabel shook her head, "Almost." she told him. "I heard him calling out to me, it's like he's lost inside his mind." she told him then said, "I will try again, I promise."

"Is there anything I can do?" the sheriff asked her.

"Keep talking to him, let him know your here and that he is not alone." she told him.

The sheriff walked over and took her hand in his, "Thank you Isabel." he told her, "Just knowing you heard him and he is still in there gives me hope."

Isabel gave him a hug, "Don't give up sheriff. I promise I will try again." she told him as she walked over toward the door. The officer was there but Tess began mind warping him as soon as she saw Isabel come out.

Isabel walked past him and over toward Tess, "I almost reached him but I need more time." she said in frustration.

Tess took in a deep breath, "Is he going to make it?" she asked as her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Tess he was so lost, I don't know if I can help him find his way back or not." she told her.

"But you will try again?" she asked.

Isabel nodded her head, "Yeah I will try again, I just need a little more time to maintain the connection with him. It's like he has retreated so deep inside his mind I can't reach him."

Tess walked over and sat down, "I should have stopped him, I should have kept him from going to see Max." she told her.

Isabel wasn't sure what to think, "You really care about him don't you?" she commented.

Tess looked up at her with hurt in her eyes, "Of course I do." she told her defensively.

Isabel looked intently at her, "Then why are you with Max?" she asked her. "Why are you always pushing to be with Max?"

Tess looked down toward the floor, she was quiet for a minute then she looked back up at her, "I don't know." she told her honestly. "When I first heard that Kyle was hurt all I could think about was how much I cared about him, how much I love him." she told her. "I don't know why I keep getting drawn to Max, I don't love him. Even these memories I am supposed to be carrying in my head, I don't feel like they are mine."

Isabel could see she was telling the truth. "Tess when you say you keep getting drawn to Max, what do you mean?" she asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It's like sometimes I am not even really aware of what I am doing, it's like I am watching myself do things but it's not really me and then I don't even know if it was me or some kind of dream." she told her. "That sounds crazy doesn't it."

Isabel thought about how Liz described Kyle's behavior and shook her head, "No actually it doesn't sound so crazy at all."

Liz walked into her bedroom and her mind was instantly filled with visions of Kyle coming at her. She took in a deep breath and shuddered a little as she walked over and sat down on her bed. "So now what do we do?" she asked them.

Michael sat down on the chair next to Maria, and Max leaned up against the door. He looked over at Liz, "Where is the crystal now?" Max asked her.

Liz looked over at Max, "It's here, I have it hidden." she told him.

Michael shook his head, "What is it even for?"

Michael told them, "We don't really know. We only know that Alex wanted us to find it."

Liz took in a deep breath, "He wrote down some coordinates on a receipt just before he died. He also wrote about them in the files we found."

"Where are the coordinates to?" Max asked her.

We don't know we haven't had a chance to look them up." Maria told him.

Michael shook his head, "Well that would probably be a good place to start." he told her.

Liz pulled the receipt from her jean pocket, "he wrote them across the bottom of the receipt." she told him. "We didn't know what the numbers meant until we got into his files and then I realized that they were coordinates to a location."

Michael opened up Liz laptop and pulled up Google, "Lets see where Alex was trying to lead us to."

"I think I am going to get some air." Liz told them as she climbed out her bedroom window and walked out on the balcony. She turned and saw Max following her, "It's a beautiful night." she whispered softly.

"yeah it is." he told her as he came up to stand next to her. "Liz I need to talk to you."

She turned and looked at him, "I know." she whispered softly.

He took her hand in his and turned her toward him, "Liz, Kyle called me before he came here."

She shook her head in confusion, "So you knew he was coming to see me then?" she asked trying to understand. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Max shook his head no, "No." he told her then said, "When he called me he said he was coming to see me. He said he had to talk to me about you and I. He said he was worried about you and he wanted to tell me about what really happened that night between the two of you."

Liz eyes filled with tears, "I thought I was doing the right thing." she began telling him. "I thought you were suppose to be with Tess."

Max searched her eyes, "You didn't really sleep with Kyle did you." he said.

Liz shook her head, "No."

"Why did you want me to think that you did?" he asked her.

"Because I thought you needed to be with Tess, and I was in the way of that happening." she told him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face, "Liz I told you I didn't care about my destiny, I told you that I wanted to be with you." he told her, "So why would you push for me to be with Tess?"

Liz took in a deep breath, "Because you asked me to." she told him.

He shook his head, "Your not making any sense."

Liz pulled her hand free from his and walked over to the guard rail, "That night when you came to see me remember you sang at my window and serenaded me?" she reminded him.

"I remember." he told her.

"Max you weren't the only one who came to see me that night." she explained, "An older version of you came to see me too. You time traveled using the Granilith and came back to see me that night. You told me you had to be with Tess and that I had to end things between us. You told me that if I didn't end thing with you Michael and Isabel would die and the skins would take over the world."

Max didn't know what to say, "Liz I know you believe what your telling me is true but it doesn't make sense, if time travel were possible I would never do that. I would never tell you to end things between us."

Liz was frustrated, "But you did Max, you did come back and you did tell me that you had to be with Tess and that we had to be apart." she told him as her eyes filled with tears.

Max took in a deep breath as he walked over toward her. "Liz its alright." he whispered into her ear. "It doesn't matter anyway because we can begin again. You and I we can be together now."

She looked into his eyes, "You don't believe me do you?" she accused him.

Max shook his head, "Honestly Liz all I know is that I trust you and you said you didn't sleep with Kyle and that I made you do these things then fine I believe you." he told her then said, "All I know is that when I walked into the hospital room tonight and I saw these bruises on your neck all I could think about is how much I love you and I don't want ever want to lose you. I just want us to be together."

What about Tess?" Liz asked him. "I know what ever it is that has attacked us, wants the two of you together." she told him. "I don't know why, but I think it's some how is a part of its plan."

Max took her in his arms, "Liz we will figure this out together alright." he told her, "I'm not going to let what ever is out there hurt you. I am going to stay with you."

Liz wrapped her arms around him and held he close. "Max we have to figure out what Alex was trying to tell us and I am pretty sure it has everything to do with that crystal he left for us." she told him.

Just then Maria called out to them, "Liz, Michael found out the location of the coordinates."

Max whispered into her ear, "We are in this together from now on, no more secrets ok."

She shook her head, "ok we do this together." she promised him. Max let her go but he held on to her hand as she walked back over to the window and climbed inside.

Michael turned the lap top toward them, "Those coordinates are for the military base in Nevada." he told them, "Alex left you the exact coordinates to area 51."

Max shook his head, "Why would he do that?" he asked trying to understand. "that place is so heavily guarded we could never get inside."

Before Liz could say anything her bedroom door opened. She looked over and saw her dad standing there, "I think it's about time everyone clears out and we let Liz get some rest." he told them.

Liz eyes filled with panic, Isabel still hadn't showed up and there was no way she could explain to her dad that she needed Max or Michael to stay with her. She was more than a little surprised when Max smiled, "Sure thing Mr. Parker. It is getting kind of late." he agreed.

Michael closed down the lap top and turned to Maria, "Ok then." he said not sure what Max was up too.

Maria walked over and gave Liz a hug. "Be here first thing in the morning." she told her as she walked out the door with Michael.

Max looked at Liz, "It will be alright." he assured her as he walked past Mr. Parker.

Liz watched the three of them leave as her heart began racing. All she could think of is what if the alien comes back. She looked over at her dad, she could see the concern in his eyes. She knew he was worried about her and he had no clue what was really happening, "I'm fine dad." she told him. "I really am."

He walked over and gave her a hug, "I know that you said Kyle was on something and that is why he went crazy and did what he did but he is still responsible for his actions. He is the one who chose to take the drugs in the first place." he told her. "I don't want him around here anymore and I want you to stay away from him at school."

Liz's eyes filled with tears, "Ok dad." she agreed. He kissed her on the top of her head and then turned to leave. "Good night dad."

"Night." was all he said as he closed her door.

Liz found herself standing there in the middle of her room, her heart began racing and she was having a hard time breathing. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to sit on the bed. She took in a deep breath, when she heard someone at her window tapping against it. She jumped a little and looked over to see Max waiting there for her. She hurried over to let him in, "You came back."

He climbed inside, "Of course I did." he told her as he pulled her into his arms. "I told you I was going to stay with you." he reminded her, "And I am planing on staying with you until we get all of this sorted out. Now that I have you back I am not going to let some unseen alien take you away from me again."

Liz laid her head down on his shoulder, "Max do you think we really can stop this thing?"

He lifted her head toward his and looked into her eyes, "All I know is I love you and I am not going to let anything happen to you." he told her.

Isabel and Tess stood in the waiting room when he the sheriff came out. "The doctor said there is still no change and Kyle vitals are growing weaker."

Isabel looked over at the guard, "Sheriff you stay here with Tess while I go in with Kyle. What ever you two do don't let anyone come into his room. I am going to try to connect with Kyle again but I can't be interrupted." she told him.

The sheriff nodded his head that he understood, "I will do what I can." he told her.

Tess grabbed Isabel hand, "Please Isabel bring him back to me."

Isabel nodded her head, she waited as the sheriff walked over and spoke to the guard and kept him distracted while she stepped inside unnoticed. She closed the door quietly then focused on locking the door shut so she would have more time. She walked over to Kyle's bed and pulled the chair over as close as she could get to it. She closed her eyes and took his hand in hers. Then she focused all of her energy on Alex. She filled her mind with thoughts of him as her eyes closed, she whispered his name, "Alex, I know you have been here with me. I need your help now. Help me reach Kyle." she called out to him. The room suddenly felt warm and she knew he was there with her. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a large meadow filled with wild flowers. It was beautiful and the smell was intoxicating. She felt a warm breeze blow against her body. She looked down and picked one of the flowers she held it up to her nose and breathed in. It smelled wonderful. She felt at peace here as the sun beat down on her. It was the sound of a familiar voice that caused her to turn around, it was his voice. Isabel ran to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Isabel looked into his eyes as their kiss ended, "I need your help to find Kyle." she told him. "I can't find him."

"He's here with us." Alex told her.

"Where is here. I can't find him and I need too." she told him as tears filled her eyes. "I need to bring him back home."

Alex took her hand in his and together they began walking out of the meadow and into the forest. "He is here." he told her. "Call out to him and listen, he is getting weaker but if you can reach him in the center of the forest you can bring him back." he told her. "Be careful Isabel I will light the way for you but don't go into the darkness or you could end up lost in his mind as well."

Isabel looked out into the direction he had pointed and then back at him, "You can't go with me can you?" she whispered softly.

He shook his head, "I have to stay here. Once you find him you have to lead him back, it's his only hope."

Isabel eyes filled with tears, "I love you Alex." she whispered softly.

"I love you too." he told her then said. "Listen to me, you must do as I tell you. Once you help Kyle he won't be safe, none of you will be unless you can defeat your enemy. You must take the crystal and go to the Granilith. At the base of the Granilith will be an opening, place the crystal inside and a control panel will open for you. Put in the coordinates I wrote down into the computer, you will be transported to a secure location where you can find the answers you need to defeat your enemy. I need you to convenience the others and go to the Granilith and do exactly what I have told you." he told her. "Be careful he is regenerating his power and is close by. He will do anything to keep you from finding the truth and stopping his plan." Alex leaned his head down and kissed her softly then he disappeared.

Isabel turned toward the darkest part of the forest and called out to Kyle. She could still feel a part of Alex with her giving her strength as she made her way through the darkness. She did what Alex told her and stayed in the light as she went deeper into Kyle's kept calling out to him as she went. The darkness was so thick and heavy all around her, she could feel her heart racing as she knew time was running out. If she didn't find Kyle soon she might not have another chance. She stopped suddenly when she heard him call back, "Isabel." she heard her name.

"Kyle I am here." she told him as she ran through the trees and into a large opening. Once she cleared the trees she saw him sitting near the edge of lake. She came up closer to him, he looked so upset, so lost and alone. She reached out her hand to him, "Come on Kyle." she whispered softly.

"Isabel I'm so sorry." he said as tears filled his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt Liz. I couldn't stop myself." he told her.

Isabel took his hand in hers, "She knows that Kyle. We all know it wasn't you." she told him. A sudden burst of wind came up and she could hear someone else calling her name, it was Alex. She turned and could see the light that Alex used to guide her there began to dim. "Kyle we have to go now."

He stood up and looked at her, "I don't know how to get back."

"I know, but I do." she told him as she helped him find his way out of the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabel left Tess with the sheriff and Kyle and headed over to the Crashdown. Kyle was doing better and she left knowing that the sheriff would keep watch over Tess. She believed Tess really did love Kyle, but she knew that Tess was still under the control of their enemy. She sent Michael and Maria a text telling them to meet her at the restaurant and she would explain once she got there. Based off of what Alex had told her she now believed more than ever if they were going to stop their enemy from full filling his plan, they had to act now.

Liz opened her eyes as Max gently shook her awake, "Isabel is on her way. She said it couldn't wait until morning she had to speak to you tonight."

Liz glanced over at her watch, it was already past one in the morning. "Is she coming here?" she asked him.

Max shook his head as he slipped on his shoes, "yeah in the restaurant." he told her. "She said to bring the crystal."

Liz got up and had Max help her pull out the bed, then she counted off the floor planks and get the crystal out from where she hid it. She handed it over to Max and then slipped on her shoes. "What do think happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know but she should be here soon. I don't want her to wake your parents so let's go downstairs to wait for her." he told her.

Liz followed Max downstairs and out into the restaurant. She flipped on the lights and sat down at the counter, "Max if she couldn't help Kyle?" she told him as her eyes filled with tears. "Knowing that Alex's death is my fault is bad enough, I just don't think I could stand knowing two of my friends died because of me."

Max walked over to her, he gently brushed a stray tear away and kissed her forehead, "Liz no matter what you are not to blame." he told her.

Liz swallowed, "But I am." she told him, "When you came back from the future, you told me we got married. You said we went to Vegas and got married and that Alex was there. You said he danced with Isabel. Don't you see, if I hadn't pushed you to be with Tess, Alex would still be here." she told him as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Max wrapped his arms around her. "Liz, you can't blame yourself." he told her. "It's not your fault, you had no way of knowing what would happen to Alex."

She was just about to argue with him when Isabel came up to the door. Max walked over and let her in. "Is everything alright at the hospital?"

She nodded her head yes, then said, "Michael and Maria are on their way here too." she told them as she stepped inside. "They should be here soon."

Max walked back over to Liz and wrapped his arm around her, "What about Kyle?" he asked her.

Liz looked at Isabel, "Were you able to connect with him, is his going to be ok?"

Isabel shook her head, "Yes, he is with the sheriff." she told them.

Max took in a deep breath, "What about Tess?"

"The sheriff is keeping a close eye on her. He will call if anything comes up." she told them.

Michael and Maria both came through the door together, "Is Kyle alright?" Maria asked.

Isabel shook her head, "Yes." she took in a deep breath and told them everything that happened and how she was able to connect to Kyle, with Alex's help. She told them everything he said, "I don't think we can wait, we need to take that crystal and go to the Granilith before whatever that thing is can regenerate its strength and come back."

Liz opened the box and took out the crystal. "Alright, if that is what we need to do then let's go." she told them.

Max shook his head, "We don't even know if that really was Alex that you connected with or not." he told her holding on to Liz.

Michael took in a deep breath, he wasn't so sure either. "Isabel how do you know it was Alex, it is possible it could have been this alien that has attacked the three of you. It could just be messing with your mind."

Isabel shook her head, "No." she told him, "No it was Alex. I know it was." she reached over and took the crystal from Liz, "Now I am going whether you come with me or not."

Liz stood up and pulled away from Max, "I'm going too." she told them. She looked back at Max, "I know she connected with Alex. I can't explain it to you, I just know she did. All along this thing, whatever it is has tried to stop us from doing what Alex wanted us to do. If we are going to stop it then we have to go to the Granilith now."

Max took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Ok" he told them, "But we all go together."

Isabel nodded her head, "Maria, you and Michael take your car. Max, Liz and I will go in my car." she told them as they left.

Liz sat in the back seat with Max. He watched her as she stared out the window, he knew she was still blaming herself deep down inside. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you." he told her.

Liz turned to him and smiled, "I love you too." she told him.

They were almost to the pod chamber when Isabel turned and looked back at them. "Do you feel that?" she was suddenly very aware of the temperature dropping and how cold it felt.

Liz could feel it too, so could Max. "It's back!" she cried out as the car suddenly swerved off to the side of the road.

Isabel pulled hard on the steering wheel to try to regain control. The car swerved again and began to accelerate. She screamed. "I can't control the car! It's like it's driving on its own."

"Hit the brakes, try to slow us down." Max yelled as he saw that they were reaching speeds over 95 miles an hour.

Isabel slammed her foot down hard on the brakes but it continued to accelerate. She looked back at Max, her eyes filled with fear. "Max have to do something, make the car stop, kill the engine."

He reached over the front seat and placed his hand on the dashboard and concentrated. He tried to make the car stop but he felt a resistance of some kind, it was strong and he couldn't over come it. Isabel and Liz both screamed as the car swerved again into the other lane throwing them into the door of the car. Isabel's eyes flew open as she saw straight ahead of them in the distance the headlights of an oncoming car. Liz saw it too, she reached over and pulled as hard as she could on the steering wheel trying to get the car back into their own lane.

Isabel began blaring the horn in a panic to warn the other vehicle. "Max do something now!" she yelled out.

He put both of his hands on the dashboard and closed his eyes, concentrating and focusing all his energy on stopping the car. As he did an electrical charge shot out from both of his hands and the car came to a screeching stop.

They all three jumped out of the car, as the on coming vehicle swerved at the last-minute just barely avoiding a head on collision with them. Isabel looked over at Max and then at Liz. "Are you two ok?"

Max looked over at Liz, "are you alright?"

She shook her head, "Yeah I am fine." she said as Michael and Maria pulled up behind them.

Maria got out of the car and ran over to Liz, "what happened to you guys?"

"He came back." Isabel told her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "We have to get to the Granilith, this proves that we are getting close."

Max looked at the engine, "It's shorted completely out." he told them as he placed his hand over the hood of the car and fixed the engine "It should be safe now."

Michael looked over at Max, "Maybe we should just take the one car instead of two." he told them.

Isabel wasn't to eager to get back in her car, "I think Michael is right, we have a better chance of fighting that thing if we are together."

Max shook his head, "alright but we have to move this one-off the road." he told them as he got in and drove it over to the side of the highway.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the pod chambers and hiked up the mountainside when Michael began to feel as if hey were being followed. It was the same strange presence he had felt before. He stopped for a moment and looked around but no one was there. As they entered the pod chamber, he felt it again, an intense feeling of pure energy all around him. As he turned around, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't make out a form of any kind, but he knew at once that their enemy was there with them. He held out his hand and shot a beam of energy directly towards the entrance way creating a force field. "It's here." he called out to them.

Max turned back to see Michael standing there. "Did you see it?"

"I saw something, but I'm not sure what." he told him. "I have it held back for now but I don't know how long I can hold it off."

Isabel hurried and closed off the pod chamber trying to seal it out. "Maybe that will by us some time." she said.

Max grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her along with him into the Granilith Chamber. Liz pulled the crystal out of her backpack and handed it to Isabel, as Michael and Maria came in.

Isabel held the crystal in her hand, "Were suppose to put it at the base of the Granilith somewhere, look around for an opening of some kind." she told them.

Max knelt on his knees, and ran his hand across the base of Granilith, as he did it began to glow. "Isabel I don't think there is an opening." he told her then said, "Give me the crystal."

Isabel handed it to him and Max ran his hand over the base of the Granilith again. As he did, it lite up. He placed the end of the crystal at the base and pushed as hard as he could into the base of the Granilith. It changed as he held it and passed through the base without any difficulty becoming a apart of the Granilith itself. The room lit up and a side panel opened along the wall revealing a computer council. Michael walked over to it and placed his hand just off the side of the control panel. As soon as he made a connection, his hand began to glow giving him access to the computer.

Liz called out to him. "You have to put in the coordinates." she told him. "the one Alex left for us."

Michael pulled the receipt out of his pocket and typed in the numbers. "It's ready." he told her.

Liz looked over at Isabel. "Who goes?" she asked.

Isabel looked at her, "Alex said you have to pull him through. He said to tell you he is waiting for you." she told her.

Liz shook her head as she turned to Max. "I have to go with Isabel. I have to try to finish this." she told him.

Max shook his head, "I'm going with you then." he told her.

Michael pulled Maria back, "Your staying here with me." he told her as he finished typing in the numbers and pressed the switch.

Maria looked over at Liz and Isabel, "Be careful!" she called out to them as the noise from the Granilith grew louder.

Max took Liz's hand in his as a stream of bright light shot up from the center of the Granilith platform. Isabel walked over and stood next to Max as the light grew brighter enveloping them on all sides. Suddenly the light lifted straight up into the air taking them with it, then instantly they dropped back down and the light disappeared. Liz looked down and the crystal was still where Max had placed it, they were still in the Granilith chamber. "What happened?" she asked them.

Isabel let go of Max's hand, "I'm not sure." she said as she looked around. "Where are Michael and Maria?"

Max stayed by Liz's side as they walked out of the Granilith chamber and into another room. "Where on earth are we?" Isabel asked a she looked out over the busy room filled with people working at computer stations and monitoring screens.

"Liz, Max, Isabel... We don't have much time, you have to follow me." A young woman came up to them and said. "I am Serena and I know you have so many questions. I can answer them for you please come with me." Serena showed them the way down a long hall and into a large conference room.

"You're the one future Max told me about." Liz told her. She stared at Serena intently, she had the overwhelming feeling that she knew her or at least that she had seen her before. She was beautiful with long dark black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked around the room, "Where are we?" she asked her.

"We are deep inside the earth's core beneath the military base you know as area 51." she told her. "It is the safest place on this planet and the only place Khavar can not follow us to. Please sit down and I will try to answer your questions."

Isabel sat down next to Max and Liz, "What happened to Alex?" she asked Serena.

Serena could see the pain in her eyes. "We were trying to send a message to Liz, through Alex. We had to warn you of what you were doing,… of the damage that was about to occur because you were pushing Max to be with Tess. We were able to uncover Khavar's plan to use Max and Tess but we couldn't come directly to you Liz because you were being monitored. So it was decided that we would try to contact to you through Alex. We wanted someone who we thought you would trust. We thought if Alex came to you with information about you and Kyle, that you would have to finally believe that Max's visit from the future was made not as it seemed."

"What do you mean it wasn't as it seemed?" Liz demanded to know.

Serena took in a deep breath, "We think that future Max coming to you was not something he willingly did." she told them.

"Were you the ones controlling Alex's thoughts then? Were you the ones filling his mind with information that he wrote about in his letter and those files." Isabel asked.

"Yes, but we had no way of knowing that Khavar had already come to Earth and that he would use our line of communication with Alex as a way to get at you. Right after prom, we began trying to communicate with Alex and to warn him about Tess. What we didn't know was that Khavar was using Tess to mind warp Alex. The mind warps caused a kind of like overload in his brain and he became fearful and paranoid. We kept trying to get through to him, but the information came out scrambled almost like a puzzle, he could only understand bits and pieces.

"Why was Tess mind warping Alex?" Isabel asked.

"Because she needed him to help her understand and translate the book left by your protectors." Serena told them. "She was using Alex to try to translate the book so she could find the crystal but we got to that first."

"So Tess has been working with Khavar this whole time?" Max asked.

Serena shook her head, "No but she is being controlled in much the same way that Khavar attempted to control Kyle."

"Why didn't you just come to me in the first place and tell us this. Why all the cloak and dagger stuff?"Liz asked her.

"Because we were not supposed to meet for several more years and we did not want to further disrupt the time line. We thought if we could communicate with you through Alex there would be minimal possibility of any further shift in the time stream."

Liz shook her head, "But you are here now?" she said trying to understand.

Serena shook her head, "The situation became necessary and outweighed the risk. When you transported to these coordinates our base transported here to this time as well. I tried to think of the most secure and controlled way to meet with you, to lessen the effects it would have on your present time stream." she told her.

Max took Liz's hand in his, "Why did this future version of me come back and tell Liz that I had to be with Tess?" he asked her.

Serena took in a deep breath, "We don't know how Khavar was able to manipulate you, we believe it was through Tess and your grief over Liz's death, but we don't know for sure." she explained, "We do know that you went back using stolen technology that Liz and I created and set these events in motions. We also believe you attempted to warn her by mentioning my name and insuring that she would one day trust me."

Liz shook her head, "Future Max did tell me about you, he told me one day we would work together and that I would trust you completely."

"So then why is it so important to Khavar that Max and Tess be together?" Isabel asked her.

"Khavar is unlike any of the other aliens that you know. He is very powerful" she told them, "Khavar didn't just want to create a hybrid that he could control, he wanted to create one that he could use in a unique way." Serena explained, "Khavar has no bodily form, he is pure energy."

"You mean like a ghost?" Liz asked her.

Serena shook her head, "No not exactly. It wasn't that he once had a physical form, lived his life and died. He never actually had a physical form of any kind to begin with. Khavar comes from a race of beings that were just consciousness. He was the last of his kind, his race and planet were dying. They had evolved to such a point that they shed their bodies and were no longer able to reproduce, they were being driven to extinction. His hope was to find a suitable body that he could take over and remain in, but in his journeys he found none that were compatible. He came to Antar before Max was the king and he formed an alliance with the skins. He wanted power and thought he had finally succeeded in his quest. The skins were always a rebellious people, they hated the Antarians and planned their attack with Khavar as their leader.

In our solar system, we have a council that governs the planets. Max was the head of that council as the rightful king of Antar. He has the seal imprinted on his brain, it's a birthmark of sorts, passed down from father to son for generations. Khavar was able to seduce Valandra, and use her to attack the throne itself, and as a result Max, Michael, Isabel were all killed. Khavar thought that he could take over the council just by taking over Antar. He was wrong, the only way he can gain control of the throne and rule as the head of the council is by being the legitimate heir to the throne. When the Queen told the council what had happened on Antar, a rescue mission was put it place. Max's life-force as well as Michael, and Isabel were taken into exile. They were put into the hands of scientist on a neutral planet and the process began to restore them to life. Max was too important to let die, he alone carried the seal and he had not produced an heir, so the queen and her scientists found a planet that was safe for them to reside on. Max, Michael, and Isabel were given new bodies, in the form of human hybrids, in the hopes that once Max reached full maturity he would produce and heir and return to rule as the king and head of the high council. Max was a young king he had no time to marry before he died. This was the best and only chance we had.

"I don't understand how did Tess come to be then?" Liz asked.

Khavar was able to take over Antar, but he could never defeat the entire council and their armies. The skins are not strong enough, so he had to think of another way to gain control of the throne, and he did so with the help of two traitors, the first was Nicholas. He betrayed the queen by revealing the plan to send Max and the others to earth to Khavar. He was promised power and position something he greatly desired. The second traitor was the alien you called Nascedo. He was a great scientist and my brother, he helped create Tess and had implanted into her mind faked memories of her life together with Max. " Serena explained to them.

"So then Max and Tess were never married?" Liz asked.

Serena shook her head, "No. Nascedo took the life-force energy of a young Antarian girl and placed her in a human hybrid just like we had done with the other three. He filled her head with false memories and then he genetically engineered her so that when she conceived Max's child, that child's body would be a host for Khavar." she told them, "Using our science and the compatibility between human and Antarian DNA Khavar had found a way to combine his own life force with that of Max's physical child, and once Tess conceived he would be the heir to the throne of Antar. He would carry the seal passed on to him from Max. The council would have no choice but to recognize Khavar as the rightful heir and head."

"You keep saying we?" Isabel noticed, "You aren't human are you?"

Serena shook her head, "No as I said Nascedo was my brother." she told her, "When we were sent to Earth, I was there with the three of you, Max, Isabel, and Michael. As we approached the Earth we noticed a second ship shadowing us as we entered the planets atmosphere. Both ships were attacked by the humans and both ships went down. Everyone on board my ship was killed and when I realized it was my brother on the other ship I was desperate to help him. He lied to me, he convinced me that after we had left, the council decided it would be best to send someone for Max that was from his own race to ensure the purity of the future heir and I believed him. I helped him put the fourth pod chamber, the one containing Tess with the others." she told them. "I didn't know what I was doing would actually some day help my enemy."

"That's why Tess came out of the pods after Max and the others, it was because she was created after they were." Liz guessed.

"Yes, by the time I realized what my brother was really up to, and tried to stop him, it was too late." she told them. "He tried to kill me so I ran, I went into hiding and have been waiting for the right time to communicate with you."

"Max's own child his enemy,…is that really possible." Liz asked.

"It will be if we don't change things." Serena told them.

Liz took in a deep breath and looked over at Max, "I'm so sorry. I thought that I was helping by staying away from you." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Max shook his head, "Liz you didn't know." he told her as he pulled her close and held her in his arms. He looked up at Serena. "But things will be different now, I know that Liz didn't betray me and Tess and I aren't together."

Serena took in a deep breath, "Tess is still under Khavar's control. She used Alex to decode that book, and in the process she discovered the way to open the portal to bring Khavar to Earth using the Granilith. While he is still here you are all in grave danger."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "He has already tried to kill Liz and has attacked the rest of us."

Serena looked at Max, "Khavar is dangerous. Right now you have been lucky, but the more desperate he becomes the more reckless his attempts will be. He will kill anyone that gets in his way. You have to understand what he is, and what he is capable of. He can manipulate energy around him, that's why you can feel his presence in the room, he draws on the energy around him and leaves nothing, but cold emptiness behind. He can use anyone to harm you, your friends, your parents and Tess." she told him. "Max, he could some day use Tess to mind warp you into thinking she is Liz, and then once she is pregnant there would be nothing to stop him from entering the embryos body, consuming its life force and taking over completely." she explained, "Your own child would be your enemy and would one day come to kill you."

"We can't let any of this happen." Liz told Max. "We have to stop it some how."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Just tell me did Tess kill Alex?"

Serena shook her head, "No we believe Khavar did. I told you he is pure energy, he can manipulate things and we believed he used that power to cause the accident and killed your friend." she told them.

Liz wiped her eyes, "What do we do then, how do we stop this sick, mad man from doing these things?"

"There is a way, but it holds its own danger as well." she told them.

Liz took in a deep breath, "What is it, what can we do?" she asked her.

"Liz you have to go back to the night before the prom. You have to change the events of that night, you have to reconcile with Max and you have to stop Tess from using Alex to open that portal for Khavar. If you are able to do that then these events will have been erased. They will never have happened. Khavar will still be contained on Antar. " Serena explained. "Time travel is still very dangerous in your present time and we have no way of helping you from our time. You will have to do exactly as I tell you and pray it works."

Max shook his head, "I am not willing to risk Liz's life." he told her, "There has to be another way."

"There isn't." Serena told him. "We know that after the prom Tess opened the portal and that Khavar came here. We have to keep her from opening that link to this planet. Liz you have to do this, you have to some how convenience Max that he has to forgive Liz in that time, and then you must kill Tess.

Liz mouth dropped open, "But if she is being controlled by Khavar than she isn't responsible for what has happened anymore then Kyle was for attacking me."

Isabel shook her head, "I have talked with Tess, she doesn't even know that Khavar is using her. She doesn't even want to be with Max, not deep down. She is in love with Kyle." she told them.

Serena took in a deep breath, "I am sorry but unless Tess dies there will always be the possibility of her being used by your enemies to harm you." she told them. "The only way to break the link is for her to die, once she is dead the link will be broken."

"This link that Khavar has with her," Liz asked as her mind began racing, "Is it the same kind of link you had with Alex?"

Serena nodded her head, "It is very similar."

Liz grew quiet for a minute, "If it is broken for even a short time will it break the link completely?"

Serena eyes narrowed, "Yes theoretically, but you would still be taking a risk." she told her. "Liz this is the only way, Tess must die or none of you will be safe."

Liz shook her head, and took in a deep breath, "I have never killed anyone before in my life." she told her.

Serena looked at her, "I understand this is hard for you, but it has to be this way."

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes, "Alright if it's the only way then its the only way." she told her as she got up and followed Max and Isabel over to the Granilith chamber.

Serena looked at them, "You must put in the exact date and time that I have given you. If you go back further than that we risk Khavar knowing that something has gone wrong, if you go back after that time Tess will have already opened the portal and it will be to late." she explained. "You must go back to the exact moment you came and then put in the coordinates and date I have written down. There will only be enough power for two of you to go back to that time and carry out what needs to be done." she told them then said, "I am sorry, but Max you can't go with Liz."

Max shook his head, "Why?" he demanded to know.

"Because if Liz should fail, you and Michael are the last line of defense we have against Khavar. The only thing that can destroy him is the two of you together hitting him at once. Michael has the ability to see him, you have the ability to hit him." Serena told him.

"Then we just go back to our time and stop him now." Max told her. "Liz doesn't have to go back in time and risk her life."

Serena took in a deep breath, she looked into Liz's eyes and smiled, "But there is a friend who is waiting, who has been waiting." she told her, "It's your only chance to save him. He said to tell you, he is standing on the promise that you will pull him through."

Isabel was stunned, she realized what this meant. She looked at Liz with tears in her eyes, "I will go with you." she told her, "I will go, please Liz we have to do this!"

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded her head, as the Granilith began spinning up again and the light surged in the center of the platform. She took Max's hand in hers and together they walked into the light with Isabel. Instantly they were transported back to that moment when they left.

Maria looked over toward them, "It didn't work." she said feeling frustrated. "We must have missed something."

Isabel walked over to Michael and gave him the new dates and coordinates that Serena had given them, "No it did work, it just seemed so instantaneous to you that it seem like we were never gone. I need to you to put in these numbers exactly as they are written. The dates first and then the coordinates."

Michael shook his head, "What the heck is going on?" he demanded to know.

Liz looked over at them, "Max will explain." she said as she looked back into his eyes, "He is staying here this time." she said as tears filled her eyes. "I love you so much, but I have to do this." she told him.

Max pulled her back, "Liz please I can't lose you again." he told her as tears formed in his eyes. "What if it doesn't work out what if you're not able to convince me of the truth then I will lose you all over again?"

She put her hand on his cheeks and looked into his eyes, "Max I have to try, I have to save Alex. He deserves that much." she told him. "It's not just about stopping Khavar, it never was. I have to fix this and save Alex, his my best friend and he is counting on me." she told him. "You have to trust me. I want us to be together I will fight for that no matter what. I will do what I need to make you see."

He leaned his head against hers and shook his head as tears streamed down his cheek, "I love you." he whispered softly "I love you so much." he told her again not wanting to ever let her go. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on one thought. He placed that one thought that he knew could reach him into her mind. "Connect with him," he told her as he opened his eyes and looked into hers, "connect with him and he will see the memory I placed in your mind and he will do the right thing."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I promise some how we will be together." she said as she let him go and walked into the light. She stood there looking at Max as tears rolled down her cheeks. The Granilith surged with power, the light grew in intensity and she and Isabel were transported back to the night before the prom.

(authors note: Thanks for the reviews and I really hope if your reading this story its enjoyable and you like it :)


	11. Chapter 11

The Granilith dropped them in the back alley behind the Crashdown. "Guess this is a one way trip only." Liz told Isabel as she got up and realized the Granilith and crystal weren't there.

"That landing was a lot more difficult then the first time." she told her then asked, "So what do we do now?"

Liz looked down at her watch. "Well if we are when we are suppose to be, Maria is just about to come and see me. She was really upset about Michael not taking her to the prom." she told her.

"I have to go see Alex, I have to tell him how I really feel about him." Isabel told her.

Liz shook her head, "You can't do that." she warned her.

Isabel shook her head, "Why not?" she demanded.

"Isabel we are only here temporarily remember, once we fix things you and I disappear and the versions of us that are here now continue on. If you go to Alex and tell him you love him and want to be with him and this version of you isn't ready for that commitment you could destroy everything between the two of you and really confuse him."

Isabel realized what she was saying was true, "I was just so excited at the thought of seeing him again, I didn't realize how difficult it would be." she said as her eyes filled with tears.

Liz grew quiet as she thought about what she would say to Max, "I know, what do I say to Max. How do I reach him and make him believe me?" she mumbled. "What about me, I was so stubborn, so sure we had to be apart what if he can't convince me otherwise."

Isabel looked at her, "Can we just go talk with ourselves?" she asked Liz. "You know sit down and have a heart to heart or something."

"I don't think we can." she told her, "Remember what Serena said about me being monitored, besides future Max said we can't physically be in the same space with ourselves." Liz looked at her watch, "What about Tess, later tonight she comes into the Crashdown with Kyle. They were my last two customers that night." she said changing the subject.

Isabel swallowed hard, "Liz we can't kill her." she said thinking about what Serena said.

"If we don't she will always be a threat to us and under Khavar's control." she told her.

Isabel began pacing back and forth, "Liz I talked with her at the hospital she really is in love with Kyle. It's just this stuff with Max is getting in their way." she told her. "If you deserve your chance with Max she deserves hers with Kyle."

Liz bit her lip, "I don't know what to do, I only know what ever it is we have to be sure that its enough to keep Alex safe and stop Tess from opening that portal for Khavar." she told her just as Maria pulled in the alley.

Isabel leaned over and whispered, "What do we tell her?"

Maria got out of her car and slammed the door shut, "I am seriously going to need therapy from trying to deal with Michael. I have been on such and emotionally roller coaster ride this entire week." Maria told them as she walked over to them. She took in a deep breath and then shook her head, "Why are you two out here?"

Liz looked at Isabel, "We are going to need more help?" she told her.

Isabel shook her head, "You're right, and we are going to need someone to run interference for us." she commented.

Maria gave them both a strange look, "Why do I feel like you two are up to something and when I find out what it is I am so not going to like it." she said as Liz took her keys and Isabel pulled her along with them.

Liz smiled, "Maria, we have a lot to tell you, very little time to do it in and you are right." she told her. "You are not going to like it."

Isabel opened the car door and waited for Maria to get it. Then she got in and Liz drove them toward the park. Maria looked out the car window, "Liz where are we going?"

"To that place we always go to talk when its serious time to talk." she told her.

Maria took in a deep breath, "and Isabel is coming along."

Isabel nodded her head, "Yes."

Maria sunk down into the seat and shook her head, "Yeah I am so not going to like this."

A few minutes later she pulled up to the park and they all got out and began walking toward the fountain. Liz turned to Maria, "I brought you here because in a few minutes after you hear what I have to say your going to doubt everything I have told is true." she told her "So I want you to remember that I know this place, I know we came here after your dad left your mom. I know we came here after you got in trouble for breaking your mothers store window, I know we came here after Bobby Wilkinson gave you your first kiss, and I know we came here after you first realized how much you love Michael" she told her.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "I didn't know any of that stuff but I am with her so you're going to have to trust me." she smiled as they sat down.

Maria almost laughed, "Ok you are serious starting to freak me out a little bit here." she told them, "Next you are going to be telling me the two of you are from the future or something."

Liz looked at Isabel, "Actually Maria." she started to say, "We are from the future." she told her.

Maria laughed, "Sure you are." she shook her head, "seriously what is this all about?"

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Its true, Liz and I are from the future."

"From about five weeks into the future." Liz told her.

Maria eyes opened wide as she realized that were being serious, "So then Isabel knows about.."

"Future Max coming to see Liz and causing all sorts of problems." Isabel told her, "Yes I know all about that."

Maria looked over at Liz, "I guess this is when you want me to remember that you know all that stuff about us so I have to believe its you ugh?" she said.

Liz shook her head, "It would make things easier and go faster." she told her.

Maria took in a deep breath, "Fine tell my why the two of you have traveled back in time to come and see me? Is it to spare me from having the worst time of my life at prom because Michael is such a jerk?"

Isabel rolled her eyes, "We didn't come to see you Maria, you just happen to be the first person we ran into when we got here." she told her.

Maria looked at Liz, "Fine why did you come then?"

Liz took her hand in hers, "Maria a lot has happened in the last month." she started to tell her as her eyes filled with tears.

Maria could see she was serious, "OH my gosh something has happened ugh." she said suddenly, "What happened, just tell me?"

Liz looked at Isabel, "Maria there is no easy way to tell you this." she began, "In exactly one week from today Alex is going to die in a car accident." she told her.

Maria shook her head, "How?" she whispered softly as the weight of what they were telling her began to sink in and her eyes filled with tears.

Isabel and Liz took turns telling her everything that happened and why they came. They told her about Alex, his letter to them and Tess. They told her about Khavar, how they found the crystal and how he tried to kill Liz using Kyle. "So once we made it to the Granilith chamber Michael put in the coordinates Max, Isabel and I were transported to a secret base beneath area 51 in Nevada. We met with Serena and she told us about Khavar's plan to use Tess and Max unborn child against him." Liz told her.

"So when future Max came to you before he was lying or being forced to say all that stuff so you would break things off with him." Maria said trying to understand.

Isabel nodded her head, "Yes and now we are here trying to fix this mess. We have to save Alex and fix things between Max and Liz." she told her.

Liz didn't mention the part about Tess, she wasn't sure if Maria could handle it or not. "Maria I have to go and talk to Max. I need you to go and help Isabel with Alex and then I need you to meet me back at the Crashdown to help me keep me out-of-the-way so Isabel and I can deal with Tess.

Maria shook her head, "Alright, I will help." she told them as she wiped her eyes.

Liz glanced down at her watch, "You two drop me off to see Max while the two of you go and see Alex." she told her.

Max was sitting in his room trying to decide if he wanted to go over and see Liz or not. He had been thinking all day whether he made the right decision in agreeing to go to the prom with her. He took in a deep breath and laid down on his bed. He glanced over at his clock, it was still early, only 7:00. If he were going to talk to her he had plenty of time to do it. He closed his eyes and thought about what going to the prom with Liz would really mean. Things had been so distant between the two of them that he was actually surprised that Liz even wanted to go with him. He kept asking himself how did he really feel, but the truth was so much had happened since that night and some of the memories he was having about Tess made him even more confused. He still cared about Liz, no it was more than that he still loved Liz. Deep down he knew he always would. He opened his eyes and thought about it, would going to prom with her just end up being to painful, to difficult knowing what he still wanted to have between them and having to settle for friendship.

Maria pulled the car up in front of Max's house, "Ok I will meet you back at the Crashdown as soon as we are done." she told her.

Liz went to get out of the car then hesitated, "What if he won't listen to me." she told them, "What if he wants to be with Tess?"

Maria shook her head, "Liz you know he wants to be with you. You know the future, Max is not the problem here, convincing you all this is real is going to be the problem."

Liz shook her head, "I hope your right." she told her as get out of the car and walked up toward the house.

Isabel looked at Maria, "I have to see Alex." she told her. "I promise I will be careful but I have to see him."

Maria shook her head, "Alright then let's go see Alex." she told her as they drove off.

Liz took in a deep breath and walked up to Max bedroom window. She saw him laying there in his bed, he looked like he was a million miles away. Her heart was racing as she knocked on his window and waited for him to come over. How was she going to tell him everything that had happened, how was she going to make him understand.

Max opened his window and helped her inside, "Liz what are you doing here?" he asked her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her through the window.

"I needed to talk with you." she told him.

He let her go as she walked over and sat down in the chair across from his bed. She looked at him and stood back up, "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be." she started off saying. She pushed her hair away from her face and began pacing back and forth, "I don't know where to begin even." she mumbled.

Max could see something was upsetting her, "Liz." he said her name and took her hand in his "Why don't you just tell me why you came over here tonight?"

She looked down at his hand and nodded her head. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back up at him, "Max.." she said his name as her voice cracked with emotion.

He could see that something was really upsetting her, he pulled her over toward him and sat down next to her on the bed. "Liz just tell me whats wrong." he told her.

She looked at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. She reached up and touched the side of his face with her hand. "I am going to tell you everything about that night that you saw me with Kyle. I am going to tell you everything that has happened to me since that night. I want to tell you everything because so much has happened and I don't want to lose you again." she told him as tears streamed down her face. She dropped her hand away from him and got up and walked over to the window, "Max do you still want to know what happened or is it to late?" she asked him realizing for the first time that her Max was in a completely different place then this Max was, because of Alex's death.

He looked at her, that she was finally coming to him was not something he expected. That she was finally going to tell him the truth after all this time, he suddenly wasn't sure how he felt. He took in a deep breath, "Yeah I want to know." he told her.

She turned and smiled, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Max I am not the Liz you know. I'm from the future. I came here from exactly five week in the future to try to stop some very bad things from happening. I need your help though to fix things, to make things right..." she told him.

Max shook his head, he felt angry. "Liz I changed my mind I don't want to hear this. I thought you were going to finally tell me what happened that night, and why you did the things you did, not make up fantasy stories about coming from the future." he said cutting her off.

Liz walked over to him and she knelt down in front of him, "Please let me finish." she whispered, "If you ever loved me even a little let me tell you everything." she cried as she sat there looking up at him.

Max took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Fine then tell me about that night." he told her.

"I didn't sleep with Kyle." she told him all at once. "I made it all up. I pretended to sleep with him so that you wouldn't want to be with me any more and you would be with Tess."

Max searched her eyes, he didn't know what to say, he felt numb inside. For so many months he wanted to hear this from her, but now he didn't know what to think, the truth was he didn't know if he even believed her anymore. "Liz so much has happened so much has changed." he started to tell her, "I don't know what to believe."

"I know, and you're right so much has changed." she told him as she got up and walked back over to the window. "Before that night you came to me, a future version of you came to me from 15 years ahead in time. You told me that because of our being together Tess ran away and left Roswell forever. You said that made the three of you weaker and that your enemies now had the upper hand. I believed you, you said the world would end, and that Isabel and Michael both died. I believed what you told me, so I made up this whole plan to pretend to sleep with Kyle so that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." she told him.

"Well it worked." he told her as he struggled to control his anger.

"Max I know you don't believe me, I know you think I am making this up, but why would I?" she told him, "Why would I do that?"

Max shook his head, "I don't know, all I know is you're not the person I once knew."

Liz turned toward him, "Max I am here with you right now because some really bad things happened. After that night you and Tess got closer and we didn't know it but she is being controlled by your enemies, by Khavar. She doesn't even know it's happening to her. Khavar murdered Alex and he used Kyle to try to kill me." she told him as she unzipped her jacket and pulled back her hoodie down to show him the bruises that were still there on her neck.

Max took in a deep breath when he saw the strangulation marks on her neck, "Kyle did that to you?" he asked his voice filled with anger and concern. "When, when did this happen?" he demanded to know as he got up and walked over to her.

"I told you it hasn't happened to your Liz in this time frame, but if we don't change things it will happen to me in mine and maybe this time Khavar will use Kyle to finish what he started." she told him as fresh tears filled her eyes. "Please Max I am not making this up. I love you and I made a promise to you. The moment before I left, I promised that I would fight for us and that's what I am trying to do right now!" she told him as she walked over toward him, "You told me in those last moments to connect with you. You said you put a thought in my mind that would help you see and make you do the right thing." she told him.

"What thought?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know, but he said when you saw it you would know." she told him as she took his hand in hers and held it tight. She leaned her head to his and whispered softly, "Please tell me he was right."

Max took in a deep breath as tears formed in his eyes, he placed his hands on both sides of her head, "Liz," he whispered her name as he closed his eyes and focused his energy on her. At once they connected and he saw flashes from her mind of everything she told him. He saw vision of his future self, of that night, of that heartache she went through since. He saw Alex's death, how they found the crystal and Kyle attacking her. He saw everything, and then at the last moment he saw himself standing there _"Max your seeing this because you planted this memory inside Liz mind. You put it there to help us remember why you know you can trust her and believe her. Its the one thing that you have forgotten, your mind has been so clouded, so closed off by jealousy that you have forgotten she is the girl you risked everything for that day at the Crashdown as she lay dying. You knew in that moment you loved her and would do anything to save her. You knew it and you still know it. Remember that moment."_ he heard his voice say and then the vision ended. He opened his eyes and looked at her, he captured her lips with his own and pulled her into his arms. Liz wrapped her arms around him and held him close. As their kiss ended he whispered softly, "I love you."

Liz pulled away from him and sniffled in, "Max I love you too." she told him then said, "But this isn't over yet. We still have to stop Tess and somehow you have to get this times version of me to believe everything I have told you. It won't be easy because I was pretty determined back then to honor that promise I made."

Max pulled her back into his arms, "Liz everything I saw, everything you went through, you did for us." he told her. "Getting you into my life, having you be a part of it was the best thing I have ever done. I will do what ever it takes to be with you."

Liz leaned in and kissed him again. She held on to him tight as she felt herself slowly begin to fade away. Max held her in place, "Whats happening?" he asked her as his voice filled with panic.

Liz struggled to hang on, "Max its alright." she told him realizing what was happening. "I'm still here."

she told him as she became solid again. "I still have things I have to do before I will disappear completely."

He shook his head, "I don't understand." he told her as he held her in his arms.

"Max once you and I are back together..." she started to say then corrected herself, "Once you and this times version of me are back together then I will disappear. That is why it's so important that you connect with this version of me, you have to make me understand that you don't belong with Tess and that the two of us belong together." she told him. "Tess is being controlled by Khavar, we can't trust her. You can't trust her." she warned him.

Max pulled away from her, "Liz I know you didn't sleep with Kyle, but when I thought you did, Tess was there for me. She was a friend when I really needed someone and I can't just turn my back on her now."

Liz felt hurt, "Max have you fallen in love with her?" she asked him as her eyes filled with tears.

He took in a deep breath he knew she had been through so much, but he couldn't just abandon Tess, "No I am not in love with her, but I don't want anything to happen to her. You said it yourself she is just as much a victim in all of this as Kyle is."

Liz turned away from him, "Your right I know that it's not her fault but if Khavar is controlling her she is a threat to each one of us. She is dangerous and you have to promise me you won't trust her." she pleaded with him.

He walked over to her brushed a stray tear from her eyes, "Liz I won't do anything to jeopardize us." he told her, "If you want me to stay away from Tess then I will." he told her. "I promise you, I don't have feelings for her like that, and I never will. I love you." he whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. Liz returned his kiss with such intensity and emotion it left little doubt how much she loved him. She pressed her body against his, as he held her close and began caressing the small of her back. This felt so right being here with him, having him hold her, feeling his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. This is what she wanted, it's what she had dreamed about for all the long months they were apart. Her heart began racing as she realized in that moment she could easily surrender herself completely to him. She moaned softly as his lips left hers and began a trail of kisses down her neck. "Liz I want you so badly." he told her as he captured her lips again with his.

Liz could feel herself losing control. It would be so easy to say yes, to give in to him and be with him. She heard him whisper her name, "Liz.." as he kissed her neck and shoulder. She had to stop, she had too. She pulled back from him and shook her head, "Max we can't." she told him reluctantly.

He looked into her eyes and he tried to bring his breathing under control. His eyes revealed the passion and desire he had for her. "Liz I..." he started to say when she reached up and put her hand to his mouth.

"Max please, it's not that I don't want to." she told him seeing the look of disappoint in his eyes. Her cheeks were flush as she struggled to control her breathing, "Its just that,... I want that first time we are together to be special, to be so special for the both of us. I want us to discover each other and connect in a way that only we will have, and if you and I do what I know we both really want to do, she won't have that with you." she told him. "I know what I am saying sounds crazy but I want the first time you make love to me to be something you remember for the rest of our lives and I want it to be with her...not some ghost of myself who will disappear and never be."

Max understood and deep down he knew she was right, "It's ok." he told her as he brushed the hair way from her face. "I want that too I do." he told her as he kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you and I can wait. You are worth the wait." he told her.


	12. Chapter 12

Isabel pulled up outside Alex's house. "Your sure this is a good idea?" she asked her. "Liz did warn you not to get to chummy with him unless you can change this times version of you into admitting how she is feeling about him."

Isabel shook her head, "I know." she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Its just not that easy, you know." she whispered softly. "I love him so much but I didn't really see it until they were lowering his coffin down into the ground. Losing him like that made me realize how much I really do love him."

"Then maybe coming to see him before you have changed your mind is not the best idea." she told her. "You know to be fair to Alex cause your going to go away and she will still be here."

Isabel wiped the tears from her eyes as the front door to Alex's house opened up and he came walking out, carrying the trash. She looked over and saw him as he walked toward his garage. Her breath caught in her chest as tears streamed down her face. It took everything she had not to get out of the car and run over to him. She wanted to feel his arms around her so much but she knew Maria and Liz were right, "Go." she mumbled. "Just go." she told her.

Maria nodded her head, "Where are we going?" she asked her as they drove off.

"Back to the Crashdown." she told her. "I went there that night, I was trying to figure some things out. I was trying to decide if I wanted to go away to school early and if I had made the right decision in going to prom with Alex."

"But I thought you were the one who asked him to take you to prom." Maria asked her.

"I did, but I still was doubting my decision." she told her then said, "I felt really confused, I really missed Alex while he was gone and then when he came back I knew I felt something more then friendship for him but I just couldn't accept what my heart was telling me. It frightened me."

Maria took in a deep breath, "So why is it so hard for you and Michael to show emotions and yet Max practically wears his on his sleeve?"

Isabel shook her head, "Wow, I really must be messed up if you are comparing my emotional maturity levels with Michael." she told her.

Maria shrugged her shoulders, "I am just saying he can't tell me how he feels, you wouldn't tell Alex how you feel." she told her, "You have to admit, there are a few things you two share in common."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "That's it, I refuse to let myself be that person you just described." she told her, "Since I can't be in the same space with myself you are going to have to go in and talk to me, for me."

Maria shook her head, "That will never work."

"Why not?" Isabel asked her.

"Because for one thing, you and I are not that close, and two you will never listen to me." she told her.

"Then you are going to have to make me listen." she said as they pulled up at the back of the Crashdown. "Just go inside, tell her to stop being such a witch and open her eyes to see how perfectly wonderful Alex really is."

Maria almost laughed, "Seriously that girl in there can shoot energy beams from her hands that could melt me like a Popsicle. I am not going to go in and tick her off." she told her then said, "So think for a minute, tell me what could you say to yourself that will get you to see Alex as you do now."

Isabel hesitated for a moment, "Just the thought of losing him." she admitted honestly, "Just the thought of never seeing that goofy smile, or hear him talk about his computers, or watch his eyes lite up when he is playing his music. It's all of those things." she told her. "Just the thought of never being with him again is what makes me realize how much I love him."

Maria smiled, "now that is something I can work with." she told her as she got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. She walked through the front door of the Crashdown and saw Isabel sitting in her usual booth, "So all alone tonight?" she said as she sat down.

Isabel looked a little annoyed, "Yeah actually I kind of wanted it that way." she told her.

Maria ignored the comment, "Yeah me to. Michael is not going to change his mind so I am flying solo at the prom." she told her then said, "At least you're getting to go with Alex."

Isabel nodded her head, "Yeah that's true Alex and I are going together, but just as friends."

Maria nodded her head, "Isn't it funny how someone can be right in front of you all the time, you think of them as your friend never realizing until its to late that you have these deeper feelings for them. For instance you and Alex, at first you thought you cared about him, but then you thought the two of you should just be friends. You dated a few other guys and then Alex went away for a while and he wasn't there. He wasn't a part of your life everyday. You couldn't just pick up the phone and call him to go hang out or take you to the prom because he was gone."

"Maria you make it sound like he died or something, he went to Sweden and he dated other girls too while he was there." Isabel to her.

"Yeah but what if he were really gone?" She suggested, "What if something happened and he was just gone, you couldn't call him, you couldn't be with him, you couldn't ever talk to him again, then do you think you would see him as more than just a friend?"

Isabel shook her head, "Wow you are seriously depressed or something." she told her as she got up to leave, "Its just prom Maria, Michael will come around it's not the end of the world."

Maria reached out and grabbed her hand, "What if it was though, just think about it. What if you laid down to sleep tonight and you dreamed Alex was gone, something or someone took him away from you and you were never going to see him again. What if then you realized what you didn't see all along. What if you realized deep down buried inside your heart you really loved him, but were just to afraid to show him and then it was all to late." she told her as her eyes filled with tears, "What if you woke up the next morning thinking it was only a dream, but then you realized it wasn't and the one person who you truly loved, who you knew you better than you knew yourself was really gone and it was all just to late."

Isabel could see something more was going on, "Maria are you alright?" she asked her as she sat back down. "Is something wrong, is Alex alright?" she asked her voiced filled with concern.

Maria wiped her eyes and shook her head, "No Alex is fine," she told her, "I just had a really bad dream, and I guess it's still bothering me." she told her. "Sorry."

Isabel shook her head, "No its ok." she told her then she said, "Maria I know Michael, he may play it cool and act all like he doesn't care, but I have seen him when he thinks no one is watching him, he will just stare at you. I have seen him say and do things just so that he can be around you." she told her, "He does love you."

Maria smiled, "Thank you Isabel." she told her as she let go of her arm. She watched her as she walked over toward the door then she called out, "Isabel?"

She stopped and turned toward her, "Yeah."

"I have seen you too, you know when you think no one is watching." she repeated her words to her, "I have seen you just staring at Alex." she told her then she said, "Good night."

Isabel shoulders slumped as the truth of what Maria just said hit her. She took in a deep breath, now she felt even more confused than she did before. She took in a deep breath and headed for her car.

Isabel watched herself as she came out of the Crashdown and got into her car and drove away. She waited until the car was out of sight before she hurried inside. "So how did it go?" She asked Maria.

"It went better than I expected it would." Maria told her.

"Did she say anything?" Isabel asked impatiently.

"If your thinking that she made a declaration of love for Alex to me then sorry to disappoint, but it didn't happen. I planted some thoughts in her mind to get her thinking what it would be like if she lost Alex, but beyond that there isn't anything more I could do."

Isabel sat back and let out a small sigh, "I have to think of something else." she told her.

Maria took in a deep breath, "You said you can't be in the same place together right?"

Isabel nodded, "Apparently it's a whole thing to do with science and how one person from two differing time streams are not able to occupy the same space."

Liz walked in behind them, "That's an interesting choice of topic, what brought up the subject of time travel?" she asked as she cleared away the dishes on one of the nearby tables.

Maria looked at her then over at Isabel, "Umm, just a movie I saw." realizing that was not future Liz. "Do you want some help?" she asked.

Liz carried the tray back toward the kitchen, "No I'm almost done for the night." she called out to them.

Maria waited until she was gone then she turned back to Isabel, "You could try to dream walk yourself and just share some of your memories about Alex, with you." she suggested.

Isabel shook her head, "Yeah it may work." she told her as Liz came back into the restaurant.

Liz walked over to them, "So what are you two doing sitting here tonight?" she asked.

Isabel looked at Maria, "Maria has been lamenting her frustrations over Michael's less than willing attitude to take her to the prom."

Liz looked at Maria, "I thought you were going to talk to him again?"

Maria shook her head, "Nope not after what I saw." she told her.

Liz shook her head, "You have to let him explain." she told her.

The sound of the door opened made them turn their attention as Kyle and Tess came in. She looked over at Kyle and smiled, "Its good to see him up and around." she whispered to Maria.

Maria smiled as they walked over toward her, "hey guys, what are you two up to?"

Tess laughed, "Kyle lost a bet so he is treating me to a late night order of garlic fries." she told her as she sat down next to Isabel.

Kyle sat down next to Maria, "She cheated, I so did not lose that bet." he told them.

Liz smiled, "So what does everyone want." she asked them.

Maria looked over at the clock, "Oh well if your dad is still cooking I want an outer orbit burger." she told her.

Isabel realized she was actually really hungry, "I will have a burger and fries." she told Liz.

"Two large fries for us." Kyle told her.

Liz nodded her head as she turned and walked over to turn in the order. "Last order of the night dad." she told him as she passed it through the window.

Jeff took it and smiled, "good thing because I am completely beat." he told her.

Max pulled the jeep up in front of the Crashdown and both he and Liz got out. Max took her hand in his as they walked over toward the front of the restaurant. He looked in and saw the her standing there with the others. She was laughing and they all seemed to be having a good time. He stared at her and then looked back at future Liz, "It just hit me, seeing the two of you at once, I realize now my ultimate fantasy could come true." he told her.

Liz looked at him and saw the smile on his face. She hit him in the arm, "Max Evans you did not just say that!" she laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Well you can't blame a guy for having a fantasy." he teased her.

Liz shook her head, "Please stay focused." she told him as she playfully pushed him away from her.

Max laughed, "Fine but I am so going to dream about the two of you tonight." he told her.

"Max, be serious." she scolded him.

He took in a deep breath, "Your right I know I have to be serious." he told her as he looked back in through the window. "It's just seeing two of you is so strange, I believed you before, but now seeing this I guess it makes it that much more real." he admitted.

Liz looked up at him and smiled, "I know." she understood. "It won't be easy with me." she told him, "It may take time, but promise me no matter what I say or do you will keep fighting for us."

He looked into her eyes, "I promise you." he told her as he pulled her into his arms, "Will I see you again?" he asked his voice heavy with emotion.

Liz looked back over toward her younger self, "No not this version of me." she told him as tears filled her eyes. "If this plan works then Isabel and I will disappear and our time line will be erased."

Max held her close, "I feel like I only just got you back and now I have to let you go again." he told her.

Liz brushed her lips across his, "Max you're not losing me, you never will." she told him as she kissed him goodbye."She loves you still, you just have to let her know its okay for the two of you to be together. You have to let her know it's what you want." she told him.

Max nodded his head, "I will, I promise." he told her as he walked over to his jeep and got in, he sat there for a moment looking back at her. He smiled and said, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too." she whispered as he started his car and drove away. She took in a deep breath and stepped back into the shadows and headed down the back alleyway toward the Crashdown. She kept thinking about what Serena said about Tess and how there was no other way to keep Khavar from coming. She thought about what Max said, deep down she knew he was right, it wasn't Tess's fault. She tried to think of another way to break the hold Khavar had over her but every option she came up with held risk to them or Tess. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the sound of someone walking toward her, she looked up and saw Serena. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I found another way." she told her as she came up toward her.

Liz shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand what are you talking about?"

"When we were last together, and I told you Tess had to die, you said to me there has to be another way." Serena told her.

"And you said there wasn't one." Liz reminded her.

"Yes and at that time there wasn't." she said then smiled, "But then you said something else. You said "If it is broken for even a short time will it break the link completely?" and I told you that in theory it might work but that we couldn't be certain."

Liz took in a deep breath, "Yes and then you still insisted that she must die."

"Well I have come up with a plan, it will work but you must follow it carefully. You must do exactly as I tell you, if you do the link will be broken and Tess will live." she told her as she pulled out a small syringe filled with a clear liquid"

"What is that?" she asked her.

"It's a mutagen serum I created to alter and correct Tess's DNA." she told her, "If you give it to her, the alien microbes in this serum will invade her body and destroy the changes that my brother made to her DNA. She will be a free person at last and she will never again by under Khavar's control." she explained.

"Why do I feel there is a but coming on?" Liz asked as she took the bottle.

"Because there is." Serena told her. "As soon as this serum is in her blood stream her heart will stop, you must allow her to remain in that state for five minutes.

"Five minutes that's to long to be without oxygen, the brain could sustain damage after three minutes." Liz told her.

Serena shook her head, "Her alien genetics will sustain her. The microbes need the full five minutes to regenerate and then Isabel can help her. She will need to send a jolt of energy into her heart at exactly five minutes. Then Tess will be fine, she will be free of Khavar and able to make her own choices for the first time in her life."

Liz held the syringe, "Are you sure this will work?" she asked, "Are you sure she will be alright?"

"I am confident that she will survive if you do exactly as I instructed." Serena told her. "When Tess wakes up she won't know what happened to her, she won't have any memory of what happened."

Liz shook her head as she headed toward the door, Serena called out to her, "Liz there is one more thing you should know. As soon as you do this Khavar will know something is wrong. He may not be here now but that doesn't mean he won't find a way in the future. Nicholas is still out there and he will always be a threat to you."

"I understand." she told her as she watched her disappear.

Liz slipped inside the back of the Crashdown and hid in the storage room until her father went upstairs for the night. When she saw the kitchen lights go out she knew that it was clear and her dad was gone. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Isabel, "waiting in the kitchen."

A few minutes later Isabel came through he door. "Liz I was beginning to worry that something went wrong." she told her. "Is everything alright with Max?"

Liz nodded her head, "It's up to him now to convince me of the truth and I really hope he can." she told her then said, "Right now we have to fix things with Tess."

Isabel was just about to protest, "Liz I have watched her over the past hour, she isn't this evil alien trying to destroy us. She really cares about Kyle although I am not sure she even sees it yet. We have to help her."

Liz shook her head, "I know. I saw them together tonight, and I see it in his eyes, he is in love with her. I can't take that away from him." she whispered softly. "And we won't have to."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"I had a visitor, Serena came from the future. She brought me this." Liz gave her the serum filled syringe and told her everything that Serena had said. "This will end Khavar's control over her, and give her a chance to finally live her life without Nascedo or anyone else controlling the strings."

"Alright, how are we going to give it to her with Kyle and you standing there?" she asked.

"I don't know." Liz told her. "We have to think of something though." she said as Maria came through the door.

"When you didn't come back I assumed something was up." she told her. "I think Kyle and Tess are leaving, and Liz is just about to come in here with a bunch of dirty dishes."

Liz turned and headed for the door.

Isabel shook her head, "Where are you going?" she called out after her.

"To wait in Maria's car, its clear we are going to need time to come up with a plan." she told them as she walked out the door just as Liz came through the kitchen door. "So Kyle and Tess left, either one of you want to stick around and help me with closing?" she asked.

Isabel looked at Maria, "Actually I need to get home and Maria is my ride."

Maria shook her head, "Sorry." she told her as Isabel pulled her out the back door.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Not a problem." she said as she went back out into the restaurant and saw Sean standing there.


	13. Chapter 13

Sean walked over toward Liz, "So I thought I would see if you might want to go bowling or something?" he asked her.

Liz smiled, "I can't I have to finish up here." she told him.

"Blow it off and come with me." he said her.

"No" she shook her head, "I can't do that, besides you are on probation you shouldn't be sneaking in there after hours anyway."

Sean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Sounds like you're looking out for me." he told her.

Liz smiled, "yeah well someone has to." she told him as she began picking up the dishes and putting them away.

He walked over and helped, "So I hear from Maria that you are planing on attending your prom with Max." he said as he carried the tray towards the kitchen.

She looked at him, "yeah Max and I are going as friends."

"Oh as friends ugh?" he said almost mocking her.

She took in a deep breath and pulled the tray from his hands, "Yes as friends, we are going together as friends." she told him as she walked into the kitchen and put the tray down.

Sean looked at her intently, "What if I said don't go with him." he told her.

Liz lowered her eyes, "Sean..." she started to say but he stopped her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Liz didn't pull away, she kissed him back. As there kiss ended he looked into her eyes, "What if I said, I think you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and you shouldn't be wasting your life waiting for Max Evans." he told her, "Don't go to the prom with him, come to the bowling alley and hang out with me." he offered her.

Liz didn't know what to say. There was a part of her that was torn, waiting for Max had become so hard and she was so tired of being lonely all the time. She was so tired of feeling empty inside. "Sean I ..." she started to say when he stopped her again with a kiss. When the kiss ended he stepped away from her and smiled, "Don't say anything right now." he told her. "I will be here tomorrow and you can decide then." he told her as he turned and walked toward the door.

Liz watched him go. She had to admit Sean was very sweet and he had been a really good friend to her when she needed was a part of her that was torn, on what she should do.

Maria followed Kyle's truck back to the his house and the three of them watched as he and Tess went inside the house. "Ok so now what?" she asked them.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Do you think we could break in and give her the serum with out Kyle knowing?" she asked them.

Maria shook her head, "I kind of doubt it." she told them.

Isabel looked out the window as the sheriff's car drove up, "The sheriff is home now." she said pointing over at the house.

Maria slid down in the sit as did the others, "Then we for sure can't break in and give it to her now." she told them.

"Maybe we should do it tomorrow morning just before school." Isabel told them. "I remember Tess rode to school that day with Max and I. We picked her up cause Kyle was busy that morning something to do with his tux for the prom I think."

"Ok so we could wait for her in the eraser room and Maria could make sure she is alone and get her to come. She can tell Tess that Kyle is waiting for her and needs to talk to her." Liz told them.

Isabel took in a deep breath, "I think it could work." she told her. "Maria we will need to get to school early, you have to make sure you get Tess to come to the Eraser room before class starts."

Maria shook her head, "Fine I will get her there, but then you guys better make sure you know what you're doing." she told her as she started her car and drove home.

Max climbed into his bedroom window and laid back down in bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Liz, and everything that had happened. He closed his eyes and thought about how much had changed over the last few hours. Just this morning all he could think about was learning about his past life and now he realized it didn't matter to him, none of it did. All he wanted was to be with Liz, and to live his life with her. He decided he would go and see her first thing in the morning and tell her everything. He didn't care how long it would take him to convince her that them being together was what he wanted he would do. He was more determined than ever to win her heart and prove they belonged together.

Maria closed her bedroom door behind them. "So you told Max everything and he is determined to make amends with you." she said pointing at Liz. "And we have a plan to help Tess first thing in the morning, so that just leaves you Isabel, are you going to try to dream walk yourself?" she asked her.

Isabel shook her head, "I think it's the only way I will be able to get through to me." she told them both.

Maria walked over to her closet and pulled out some extra pillows and blankets, "Here." she said as she handed one over to Isabel. "You can sleep on the couch if you want." she told her, "I know it helps to focus when its quiet. Don't worry I got a text from Sean saying he is staying over at one of his friend's house tonight."

Isabel smiled, "Thank you," she said as she headed out to the living room couch with her pillow in one hand and Maria's year book in the other.

Maria gave Liz a blanket and pillow and then went over to her bed. "So can I ever talk to you about any of this?" she asked her.

Liz took the blanket and laid down on the chaise lounge near Maria's bed, "Yeah I think you will be able to some day." she told her.

"How will I know when that day is?" Maria asked her.

Liz thought about it, "Probably when I come to you." she said as she stifled a yawn. "I think when that happens it will mean Max and I are truly back together."

Maria shook her head, "I hope that happens sooner than later." she told her. "At least one of us should be happy and in love."

Liz leaned over and whispered to Maria, "Michael will come to the prom." she told her. "He loves you, he wasn't cheating on you. Listen to him and let him explain." she told her. "He will be there."

"I thought you were suppose to be careful not to tell me to much cause it could change the future." Maria reminded her.

Liz smiled, "I didn't tell you anything that you didn't already know." she told her. "Deep down Maria you know how he feels about you."

Maria took in a deep breath, "Sometimes I know but then sometimes I'm not so sure." she admitted. "Sometimes he is so far away from me."

"He won't always be like that." she assured her, "Trust me the Michael I saw over the past five weeks was there for you when you needed him most. He might not willingly go see a fortune-teller but when you needed him he was always there with you." she told her.

Maria smiled, "Thank you for telling me that." she whispered. "Liz you will believe Max won't you?" she asked her changing the subject. "When he tells you, you will listen right?" she said, "Its just I know you have gone through a lot, but he has too and I hate to see him crushed again."

Liz bit her bottom lip as she thought about what Maria said, "I hope so." she told her, "I was so stubborn, so blind. I didn't even see how close Kyle and Tess were getting, if I had maybe things would have been different for Max and I."

Maria hugged her friend, "I can work with that." she told her.

Liz eyes narrowed, "what does that mean?" she asked her.

Maria smiled, "Nothing." she told her then said, "Go to sleep.."

Liz laid down and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and said a little prayer that she would listen when Max talked to her and not push him away. Then she remembered, "Sean, last time things went so bad with Max I ended up leaving prom and going and meeting Sean. I don't want him to just spend the night waiting for me." she told Maria.

"Sean is pretty smart guy, when you don't show up he will get the clue, besides I know you." she told her "You wouldn't lead him on."

Isabel laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket up around her. She opened the year book and focused on her picture. She had no idea if it would even work but she knew she had to try. She thought about Alex and how much he meant to her. She thought about how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. She thought about how closed off she had always been and just trying to make herself see. As she drifted off to sleep she found herself being pulled into her own dreams. She saw herself dancing with Alex at the prom. She smiled, she remembered dreaming about prom that night. She watched as she danced with Alex and remembered how good it felt to be in his arms again. The music played softly and she could feel fresh tears forming in her eyes. She took in a deep breath and walked over toward them,"Isabel." she said her name as Alex disappeared from the dream. She looked at herself and began to feel panic wash over her, "Isabel you are just dreaming." she told her. "I need to talk to you."

She shook her head, "Who are you...are you Valandra?" she asked as fear filled her eyes.

Isabel shook her head, "No, I am you." she told her. "I am a part of you that is buried deep in your subconscious, a part of you that you have buried for a really long time."

She pulled back away from her and the dream shifted, suddenly they were standing outside in the middle of the desert. "How are you doing this?" she demanded to know. "What is happening?"

Isabel walked over toward her, "I told you. I'm you, I am a part of you that you don't want anyone to ever see, a part of you that you keep buried and hidden because your afraid of being hurt." she told her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she said as she turned and looked around them. They were on the side of the road, on the highway not far from Alex house.

Isabel walked over toward the highway, "Because this is where it happened." she told her as the dream shifted again and day turned to-night.

She backed away from her, "Where what happened." she cried as overwhelming sadness washed over the both of them.

"Where he died." Isabel told her. "He died and you never told him how we really felt about him. You never told him how much we love him and how much we wanted to be with him."

As the visions intensified Isabel saw everything that had happened and she cried out, "Alex!" tears formed in her eyes as she moved toward the truck that now appeared in front of them. It was mangled and crushed in a head on collision with another vehicle. "This can't be, this isn't really happening." she cried.

"But it could, in a moment he could be taken from you and he would never know." Isabel whispered softly. "You have to stop hiding Isabel, you have to stop running and tell him how you really feel or you could lose him forever!"

She shook her head, "Why are you doing this, why are you showing me this?" she demanded.

Isabel turned and looked at her, tears streamed down her face and she shifted the dream back to prom, "Because we love him." she told her as she disappeared and Alex reappeared in her dream.

Max woke up early and got ready to go and see Liz, he was just about to leave when Isabel came into his room. "Isabel I need you to take mom's car to school, I have to go by the Crashdown and see Liz."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "Sure yeah I guess." she told him then said, "No wait you told Tess we would pick her up this morning." she reminded him.

Max shrugged his shoulders, "Well I can't, so you take mom's car and pick her up and I will see you later." he told her.

Isabel let out a heavy sigh, "sure fine why not." she told him as she stumbled back toward her room.

Max stopped and followed her into her bedroom, "Is everything alright?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I guess, I don't know." she told him. "I do know that I blame Maria and all her talk about losing someone close to you and never telling them how you feel." she mumbled.

Max wasn't sure he understood, "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

Isabel looked at him, "I am talking about Alex and trying to figure out what I should do." she told him.

"Should do about what?" Max asked her.

"About my feelings for him." she told him her voice filled with frustration.

"Oh," he said then realizing that Maria must have been trying to stir Isabel toward understanding her real feelings for Alex, "Isabel if you care about Alex then what is stopping you from telling him?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she told him. "What has been keeping you from telling Liz how you really feel about her?"

Max shrugged his shoulders, "That is an excellent question." he told her, "Right now nothing is stopping me." he admitted then said, "I think you should go for it. Talk to Alex."

She looked at him, "You really think I should?" she asked.

"I do." he told her. "Listen Isabel do you care for Alex? If the answer is yes then you need to tell him. You need to let him know and don't hold back." he told her then said. "I have to go." he got up and headed toward the door.

Isabel called out to him, "Where are you going again?" she asked him.

"To follow my advice." he told her as he walked over her door.

Liz got up and dressed for school but she didn't really feel much like going. She kept thinking about Max, Tess and Sean. Sean was right on some level she was wasting away waiting for Max, but why? She kept thinking it over and over in her head, he was getting closer every day to Tess and it was clear it was what he wanted. She knew deep down she would always love him, but if she were ever going to have a chance at living again she had to let go and she had to move on. She was just about to go down to wait for Sean when she saw Max coming up her balcony ladder. She walked over and climbed out her window, "Max what are you doing here?" she asked him as she walked out toward him.

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. He had an entire speech prepared but in that moment all he could think to do was act, "I told you I was coming for you. I told you I would always come for you and that's what I am doing." he whispered softly as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Before she could say anything he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Liz was so taken off guard she didn't push him away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her head was spinning as their kissed deepened. She had a thousand questions in her mind, but in that moment all she could think of was him, nothing else mattered. As their kiss came to an end he searched her eyes and whispered, "Elizabeth Parker, I love you, I always have since that first day I saw you in the third grade and I always will." he told her.

"Max I..."she said feeling a little breathless. "We can't your suppose to be with Tess." she mumbled out in confusion.

"No I am supposed to be with you." he told her as he held her in his arms refusing to let her go.

"But what about.." she started to say when he stopped her.

"Liz I know you didn't sleep with Kyle. I know everything about that night, and how I traveled through time to tell you to end things with me." he told her. "I know it all."

Liz shook her head, "How is that possible?" she asked him.

"Because I had a visitor from the future myself, last night." he told her.

Liz was stunned, she was just about to say something when she heard her dad calling to her from her room.

"Liz, Sean his downstairs waiting to see you." he told her.

She looked back at Max, "I should go talk to him." she mumbled.

Max smiled as he let her go, "Yeah you probably should." he told her.

Liz walked over to the window, "I will be right down dad." she called out then turned back toward Max. "Who was your visitor?" she asked him.

He walked over to the ladder, "Meet me in the eraser room, third period, we'll talk." he told her before he left.

Liz watched him go, her heart was pounding in her chest as she climbed back inside her window. She wasn't really sure what had just happened but she did know that she still loved Max Evans with all her heart and that nothing was going to keep her from meeting him. She took in a deep breath and headed down stairs, just half hour ago she thought she would cancel with Max and spend the night with Sean but not now. Now she had a reason to hope. As she walked out into the restaurant she saw Sean standing there, she felt bad, she didn't want to hurt him but she had to be honest with him. 


	14. Chapter 14

"So tell me that you have finally realized that waiting around for Max Evans is not how someone as special and beautiful as you should be spending her time?" he told her bluntly.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Sean I don't want to hurt you. You have been amazing."

"Why do I feel a but coming on?" he asked her.

"No there is no but..." she said, "I mean it, your friendship has meant so much to me." she told him then said, "Max's friendship means a lot to me too. I know you don't get it, I know you don't understand, but I asked him to go with me to the prom because it means something to me. He is my friend and I want to go with him. I can't really explain it to you, I can't really tell you why he will always be a huge part of my life, but that is just the way it is."

Sean walked over to her, he pulled her into his arms, "Tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you last night." he asked her.

Liz looked down at the floor, "Sean I care about you and yes the kiss was nice, but I have to go to prom with Max. I have to hear what he has to say to me." she told him, "I don't want to hurt you, but I still have these incredibly deep feelings for Max. I'm just not ready for anything else."

Sean shook his head, "Fine, you go, but if the night goes like I know it will, and you end up alone while Max spends all his time with Tess, then come over to the bowling alley. I will be waiting for you." he said. "I will see you later tonight."

Liz smiled, "Sean no matter what happens you have been a really good friend to me at a time when I needed one." she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

He looked at her for a moment realizing that she would probably always see him as a friend, he shook his head then turned and walked away.

Maria ran into Tess in the hall as she walked in with Isabel, "So Tess, Kyle got here a little while ago and he wanted you to meet him in the eraser room. He said had something vital he needed to talk to you about." she told her.

Tess took in a deep breath, "I was kind of hoping to talk with Max before class." she told her as she looked around to see if Max was there.

Maria smiled, "Max isn't even here yet." she told her. "Besides I think it was really important, he seemed kind of upset." she told her.

Tess looked annoyed, "But I just saw him at the house not more than an hour ago, before he left and he didn't say anything to me then."

"Exactly, he was so upset he couldn't talk then." she told her as she grabbed a hold of her wrist and began pulling her along toward the eraser room. "Tess give the guy a break he just wants to talk to you, maybe it's about tonight." she suggested.

Tess sighed and followed along with Maria, "Fine whatever." she said as they walked off down the hall.

Future Liz waited inside the eraser room with Isabel for Tess to show up. She kept looking down at her watch, "Isabel we have to be really precise with the time. Serena said it had to be exact in order for the microbes to grow in her system and work."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "I know you told me that ten times already." she reminded her.

Liz glanced at her watch again, "Maria should be here any second." she told her.

Isabel shook her head, "Would you just be quiet you're making me nervous." she snapped at her.

"I can't help it." Liz told her. "I've never done anything like this before so I am a little on edge."

Isabel looked at her, "And I have?" she told her, "We both just need to be calm and..." she didn't get to finish her sentence when she heard Tess and Maria coming to the door.

"No Kyle said he really needed to talk to you and he would be waiting in the eraser room." she called out just as Tess opened the door. Maria shoved her inside and quickly closed the door behind her.

Liz flipped on the light as Isabel plunged the syringe into Tess's neck. "It's in." she told her. "Start timing it."

Tess didn't even have time to struggle as the serum took effect and she slipped down to the floor. Liz knelt down and took her pulse, her heart wasn't beating. "Please, please let this work." she whispered as they waited, watching the time tick by.

After what seemed like and eternity Isabel knelt down next to her, she noticed Tess's whole body began to glow, "Liz look at her?" she said as tears formed in her eyes. Tess was completely engulfed in the most beautiful soft white light.

"She's looks so peaceful." Liz whispered as the glowing light around Tess's body became more intense.

"Now, should I do it now?" Isabel asked as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Wait not yet!" Liz told her, "Five...four..three...two...NOW!" she called out "Do it now!"

Isabel reacted at once, holding her hands out over Tess she shot a burst of energy into her chest and waited to see if she would respond, when there was no response, she mumbled softly, "Come on please!"" and shot a second bolt of energy directly into Tess's heart.

Tess body reacted and she began breathing again, Liz reached over and took her pulse, "Her heart is beating."

Isabel reached over and hugged Liz as Tess slowly opened her eyes, "What happened?" she mumbled. "Isabel?" she said just as both Liz and Isabel began to disappear. Tess reached her hand up and rubbed her eyes not sure what had just happened. She heard the door open and felt two strong hands helping her up, "Hey you ok?" she vaguely heard Kyle asking her.

She turned her head and looked at him, "Kyle.." she opened her eyes wider. "yeah I am fine." she told him.

"What happened?" he asked her again his voice filled with concern.

Tess looked around the room, "I'm not really sure?" she whispered softly. "I though Liz and Isabel were here?"

"You must be seeing things cause I just saw Isabel with Max and as far as I know Liz hasn't shown up to school yet today." he told her.

Tess shook her head, "I don't know then.." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I remember coming in here to talk to you..." she mumbled.

Kyle looked confused, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked into his eyes, "I don't know." she told him. "I can't remember now."

Kyle smiled, "Well if you do you know where to find me." he told her as he turned to leave.

Tess followed him out of the eraser room, "Kyle." she called out to him.

He stopped and turned back toward her, "Yeah?"

"I am really looking forward to tonight." she told him as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, then she turned and walked away. She didn't know why but for the first time in her life she felt really good, like she had her whole life in front of her and it was hers to do what she wanted with.

Maria waited until Kyle and Tess were gone then she went back to the eraser room. There was no sign of future Isabel and Liz anywhere. "Ok so now its up to me." she smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Liz. "Meet me in the eraser room. Need to talk asap."

Liz was just pulling into the school parking lot when she got Maria's text. She pulled her phone out read over the message. She glanced down at her watch and realized classes had already started. She made her way down the hall careful to avoid Mr. Wiggins who patrolled the hallways looking for students who were late for class. She thought she heard him coming just as she ducked into the eraser room, "What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked Maria as she quickly closed the door behind her.

Maria took her hand in hers and took in a deep breath, "I just wanted to tell you if things change with Max and you find yourself with him and he is pouring his heart out to you, listen. Don't look for alien threats, or plots to try to destroy the world, just really listen to what he has to say. Don't be stubborn, don't analyze, just listen and then open your eyes and really watch the world around you." she told her as she let go of her hand, "Especially watch Tess when she is with Kyle." she said as she opened the door and headed off to class.

Liz just stood there not really sure what to say. She was just about to head to class when Mr. Wiggins came walking down the hall. She quickly closed the door before he could see her inside. She waited another ten minutes while he stood there talking to the janitor before she was able to sneak out and head to her class.

Isabel came out of her first period class and was headed down the hall when she someone grab hold of her arm and pulled her into the eraser room. She pulled her arm free and looked over to see Michael standing there. "What are you doing?" she snapped at him. "You scared me have to death pulling me in here like that."

Michael took in a deep breath, "Sorry but I need some help." he told her.

Isabel shook her head, "Whats wrong?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"I was am planing to show up tonight to go with Maria to the prom, but its to late I can't get a tux and its kind of mandatory or they won't let you in." he told her.

Isabel smiled, "If you were going to go all along why didn't you just tell her that and get a tux early like everyone else?" she asked him.

"Because I can't dance." he told her. "I didn't want to go to this stupid thing because I can't dance, but then Maria made such a huge deal out of it and clearly its way more important to her then I realized so here I am asking you to help me."

Isabel almost laughed, "Why didn't you just say something, I could have helped you learn to dance." she told him.

"Forget about that, trust me I have tried. I went to a professional dance instructor." he told her, "She told me I was the worst student she has ever had."

This time Isabel did laugh, "Oh Michael I am so sorry, but that is kind of funny."

"I'm really glad you think so because Maria is going to be really ticked at me and she is never going to forgive me for not showing up." he told her.

"Oh relax I can help you." she told him as she pulled out her cell phone and made a call, "Come with me." she told him as they left the eraser room and began walking down the hall toward her car.

The bell rang and Liz gathered up her things and headed out of class. She ran into Alex in the hallway, "So how are things with you Alex?" she asked him.

"Good." he told her as they walked over to their lockers together. "I am surprised to see you here I thought like half the other girls in school you would have skipped school to take all day to get ready. After all isn't this dance the single most important event in the life of a high school girl?" he teased her.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe some girls do that kind of obsessive stuff, but it's just a dance." she told him pretending like it was no big deal. "I'm not getting caught up in all the hype."

Alex didn't believe her, "So its just another dance to you and you're not planing to cut out early and get your hair done or anything like that?" he asked her.

"I'm here aren't I." she said as proof.

"So then I will see you at lunch then?" he asked.

Liz cleared her throat, "There maybe plans to leave just before lunch and meet with Maria's mom to get our hair and makeup done but that's not obsessing or falling for the hype..." she admitted.

He laughed, "I knew it. You all say it's just a dance but deep down it's really a major moment in your life." he told her before he walked away to his next class.

Liz glanced down at her watch as the bell rang to begin third period. She turned to head down the hall toward the eraser room when she saw Mr. Wiggins walking out of his office. She ducked inside the girls bathroom and waited until she heard him pass by then she slipped out and hurried to meet with Max.

Max was waiting for her inside the eraser room. He heard the bell and knew she would be there any minute. It was strange he thought he would be nervous, but he wasn't being back with her made him feel like life was good again. He looked up as the door opened and Liz slipped inside.

She closed the door and took in a deep breath, "Max just tell me did Maria tell you the things you said before?" she asked. She didn't want to believe Maria would break their pact but maybe in a moment of emotional weakness she had and if she was the one who told him then Liz knew nothing really had changed and they still couldn't be together.

Max smiled, "No Maria hasn't told me anything, in fact I haven't even seen Maria." he told her.

"Then who told you?" she asked him.

He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "You told me."

Liz looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion, "I don't understand..." she told him.

"You came from the future and you told me." he repeated himself. He let her go and took her hand in his, "Come on sit down, cause it's a long story." he told her as they sat down on the floor. He told her everything that happened, everything that future Liz told him about Alex, about Tess, and Khavar."

"If that is true, why did you come back from the future in the first place and tell me you had to be with Tess?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he told her honestly. "Serena said that Khavar may have tricked me by using you against me."

"But you said that if we were together Isabel and Michael would die." she told him still not sure what to believe. "IF you were tricked then how do we know your not being tricked now?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it, "Liz just trust me." he told her, "Come to prom with me, Michael will show up, Isabel will tell Alex how she feels about him, and I even think tonight we will see Tess and Kyle get together." he told her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "Max how can you know all those things are going to happen?"

He reached over and brushed her hair from her face, "Because you told me." he whispered softly as he leaned in and kissed her. It was the sound of foot steps coming down the hall that broke them apart. Max smiled, "I don't want Mr. Wiggins to find us." he told her as he helped her up to her feet. "I don't want detention tonight, of all nights." he told her as he went over to the door and waited, the bell rang and he opened the door and they both went out into the hall. He stood there watching her as she walked away. He turned to head to fourth period, but ran into Kyle.

"Was that Liz you were just with in the eraser room?" he asked his voice filled with anger.

Max shook his head, "Kyle what does that matter to you?" he asked him.

Kyle pulled him into the eraser room and shut the door, "It matters to me because I am not going to just stand by and let you string Liz and Tess along." he told him. "You have been over to the house hanging out with Tess every night for the past two weeks and not all the sudden your spending time in here with Liz." he motioned around the room. "Tess deserves better than that!" he snapped at him.

Max was relieved, for a minute he was worried Kyle was jealous about Liz, "Kyle nothing was ever going on between Tess and I. All those times hanging out we were just trying to remember stuff about our past life. I am still in love with Liz. I always have been." he told him.

Kyle's attitude changed, "Seriously your not making a play for the both of them?" he asked.

Max shook his head, "Tess has always been a friend to me, like you have been to Liz, but I am in love with Liz." he assured him.

"Then if I someone else was interested in spending time with Tess that wouldn't be a problem for you?" Kyle asked him.

"If someone else were interested in spending time with Tess I would tell them they should let her know that and not be wasting time with me in the eraser room." he told him as he headed for the door.

Kyle stood there thinking about what Max had said, maybe it was time to let know how he felt about her. He took in a deep breath and made up his mind that he would talk to her, he would let her know how he was feeling. Maybe there was a chance he was feeling the same way too.

It was just after lunch when Alex ran into Isabel in the hallway. She had just gotten back from helping Michael. "Alex I am sorry I wasn't here to have lunch with you like I said." she told him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Its no big deal." he told her as he walked along.

"It is a big deal to me." she explained. "I had to go help Michael with something and I wasn't able to get back as fast as I thought I would."

Alex nodded his head, "Isabel you honestly don't owe me any kind of explanation." he started to tell her.

Isabel took in a deep breath shook her head, "Alex can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." he told her as he stopped walking.

She looked up and down the hall, "not here, there are too many people." she told him as she took his hand in hers and headed for the eraser room.

Alex waited as she closed the door, "Isabel what is this all about?"

"Alex I have been thinking about our friendship and its great. It means a lot to me, but what if I was hoping for more?" she started to ask him.

Alex took in a deep breath, "Isabel you are an amazing girl and any guy would be stupid to turn down the chance to be with you, but it's because of our friendship that I don't think we should have this conversation." he told her, "Not here in this room with all its history and not now hours before prom when your emotions are maybe clouding how you are really feeling."

Isabel started to protest when he stopped her, "Listen to me, lets just go to prom together, have fun and not get caught up in all the hype of this night. I promise you it will never live up to everything that they try to tell you it is anyway. We are friends, that friendship matters to me so I am going to walk you to class." he told her as he opened the door, "And then I will see you tonight when I pick you up."

Isabel took in a deep breath, "ok." she said as she lowered her gazed. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes as she followed him down the hall.

Maria and Liz left school right after lunch and headed to the Crashdown to meet with Amy. She looked over at Maria and smiled, she wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. She thought about everything Max had told her then decided it was kind of fun having something that the others didn't know yet. She smiled again and Maria looked over at her, "Liz is everything alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Liz asked her.

"I don't know you kind of have this goofy smile on your face and you look like you have something to tell me." Maria told her.

Liz took in a deep breath, "I guess I am just excited about prom. I know I keep saying its just a dance and dosen't mean anything but I guess deep down I am like every other girl in America and fallen for the hype."

Maria laughed, "Sounds like you have been talking to Alex." she told her.

"Yeah he was giving me a hard time, but I don't care." she told her, "Something about tonight just makes me feel like anything can happen, like maybe it really is kind of magical and good things can happen."

"Now you sound like a Polly Anna." Maria told her.

"Too much?" Liz asked.

"Maybe just a little." she told her.

Liz laughed, "I can help it. I feel like.." she started to say then realized what it was she was feeling, "I feel really happy." she told her.

It was already past six when Max walked downstairs and saw Alex waiting for Isabel. "She will be right down." he told him, "I have to go pick up Liz and Maria, see you guys at the Crashdown in a few?" he told him.

"Yeah I think Isabel told Liz we would be by there." He told him as he fidgeted with the corsage he brought her. "Michael still hasn't changed his mind then."

Max shook his head, "No but I think he will." he told him, "I just have a feeling he will. I better go I don't want keep both my dates waiting."

Alex watched as he walked out the door. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so nervous, they had agreed to go as friends and yet she had been so strange with him all day. It was the sound of her voice that drew him out of his thoughts, "So I'm finally ready." Isabel told him from the top of the hallway. Alex walked over to the bottom of the stairs and watched as she came down. She was gorgeous , she was wearing a beautiful long red gown with her hair all done up. Alex smiled as she walked up to him, "Isabel Evens you are so beautiful, you may have to keep reminding me all night that we are just friends."

Isabel placed her hand on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck. "What if I don't want to remind you of that, what if I want this to be a real date not just a friendship thing, what would you say to that?" Isabel asked him shyly.

Alex looked into her eyes for a moment, "I guess I would say that I'm not sure how I feel about that?"

Isabel tried to smile but she was disappointed, "Ok what if I said that I was one of the stupidest girls alive for not realizing sooner how wonderful you are and how much you mean to me. What if I said that what I want more than anything is for you to give me another chance, for you to tell me that I'm not to late, what would you say then?"

Alex took her hands in his, "I would probably jump at that offer, but Isabel we have been down that road before, and the truth is I don't want to get hurt again. Our friendship is to important to me and we almost didn't remain friends the last time." Isabel started to protest but he placed his hand over her mouth, "It's not really how you feel it's this night, everyone has these illusions about prom night and romance, lets just go and have fun ok." Alex turned and started to walk away, but Isabel pulled him back to her. With out any warning she pulled him into her arms and kissed him. Isabel knew this was right and she could tell he still felt the same way about her as their kiss deepened.

With her voice barely above a whisper Isabel told him, "I'm sorry Alex but this isn't about tonight, this is about us and I want to be with you more than anything, so please don't make me beg. Just tell me if there is a chance for us or not, because I am completely in love with you Alex Whitman and ..."

Alex didn't say a word instead he kissed her again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing Isabel was telling him that she loved him. He had waited forever to hear those words and now finally it was happening. As their kiss came to an end he looked into her eyes, "I love you too." he told her as they headed for the door.

Max waited in the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs, he waited for Liz as she came down. She was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He caught his breath when she smiled at him. That smile made him feel as if everything was right with the world. He walked over to her and whispered. "You look so beautiful." he told her.

Liz smiled as he slide the corsage on her wrist. It was perfect with tiny white rose buds and blue baby's breath surrounding a single perfect white rose. She slowly lifted the flower to her face and breathed in their sweet-smelling perfume. She leaned in towards Max and carefully pinned a single white rose to his tuxedo jacket. Max closed his eyes as her soft brown hair brushed against his cheeks. He wanted more than anything to take her into his arms and kiss her. She had been on his mind all day ever since that kiss they shared earlier that morning.

Liz slowly lifted her head, their eyes met and she was suddenly very aware of how close their lips were. "I guess we should get going ugh?" Liz whispered. She felt like this night was filled with magic and held so much promise. All she could think about was the things Max told her. She wanted so much to believe that it was all true.

"Yeah I guess we should." He whispered back. They stared deep into each others eyes for a moment longer lost in a world all their own. Max leaned in even closer to her , he felt drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. "Liz, I promise you Michael will be at the prom and then I hope you will let go of any linger doubts. You will know how much I love you and that we belong together." he told her.

Liz felt her heart beating faster, "Max I..." she started to say when his lips lowered down over hers. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back but the sound of Kyle and Tess's voice suddenly pulled them apart.

"So guys are we ready to go?" Kyle asked.

Liz was the first to look away. "Yeah just a minute I need to go get Maria, Michael still didn't change his mind about taking her so she is going to come along with us." Liz brushed past Max as she headed into the restaurant, she felt a little unnerved at being so close to him. She saw Maria standing by herself near the door way. She went over to her and brushed the hair from her face, "You look amazing." she told her as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Maria smiled, "You do too." she told her then asked, "And how did Max respond to seeing you in this dress?"

"He loved it." she told her just as Max came up behind her.

"Come on we are going to get a few pictures for the parents." he whispered in her ear. He extended his right arm for Liz and his left for Maria. "Maria you look beautiful and you should know Michael hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you came through the door." he whispered to her.

She smiled, "Thank you Max."

Nancy motioned for all of them to stand together. She had Jeff snap off several pictures. Tess was standing next to Kyle, holding his hand in hers. Isabel stood just in front of Alex, he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Max stood with both Liz and Maria while her dad took the last of the pictures. "Ok dad that's it we have to go." she told him as she ran over to him and gave him a kiss.

As they left the Crashdown Maria turned around one last time to see Michael as he headed out the back door. Her heart sank no last minute change of heart, no pleading to be forgiven just the same silent stare he had given her the last few days. She took in a deep breath and pushed all the negative thoughts from her head. Liz told her he would come and she knew deep down in her heart he would and he would have an explanation for his late night dates with that woman.

The room was decorated beautifully, with bouquets of spring flowers everywhere. Everyone looked amazing and she kept thinking some how she would wake up and it would all be a dream. Max and Tess were talking when Liz slipped her hand in his and whispered into his ear "So did you forget about me?" Liz asked.

Max turned around and smiled at her then he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "That could never happen Liz Parker." Her heart soared at his words. "So how is Maria, is she holding up alright?" He asked her.

Liz shook her head, "I think she is." she told him. "but Michael still hasn't shown up." She looked over and saw Maria standing alone. Michael was the one assurance that she was waiting for, the future version of herself had told her not to worry about Maria because Michael would end up coming and they would work everything out but so far he still hadn't shown up. Kyle rejoined them as the music began to play a slow dance."So Liz how about you and I dance this one and Max and Tess can dance?"

Liz at Max, she was just about to say no when Tess jumped in and pulled Max unto the dance floor. "Sure that will be fun, I get at least one dance with you tonight don't I Max."

Max looked back at Liz and smiled. "Next dance is ours though." he whispered before he walked away with Tess. Kyle took Liz into his arms and looked over at Tess, "I am going to talk to her tonight about how I feel about her." he told her suddenly.

Liz pulled her attention away from Max and looked at Kyle, "You have feelings for Tess?"

"Yeah I do." he told her, "that is why I wanted to dance with you. I know you have had this hang up about the two of them and their destiny, but Max isn't in love with her and I am." he told her.

"How do you know Max doesn't love her?" Liz asked.

"Well for one, all you have to do is look at the guy, he stares at you all and he told me. We talked, I told Max how I feel about her and he thought I should tell Tess the truth."

Liz looked at Tess, she was busy chatting away with Max, "What about Tess do you think she has feelings for you too?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I think so." he told her "Either way I am going to find out tonight."

Max tried hard to listen to what Tess was saying but his attention was on Liz, he kept wondering what she must be thinking.

"Max did you hear what I said?" Tess asked him again.

He looked back at her, "No I am sorry." he told her.

"I was wondering if you had any more memories of our life before?" she asked.

"No not really." he told her. "But I have been busy and I haven't had time to really practice any of those techniques you mentioned."

"I understand." she told him then said, "Max would you mind if we took a break from it for a while?" she asked him. "I know it's really important to you, but honestly I find myself feeling confused by a lot of what I have remembered and I was thinking maybe at least for a while we could just step back and not try so hard." she suggested. "If you really wanted, you could always work at it on your own but..."

Max shook his head, "No I agree with you. I think taking a step back is the best thing." he told her.

Tess looked over at Kyle, "Max there is one other thing I wanted to say." she told him, "Its about Kyle."

Max looked back over in Liz direction and smiled, "You have feelings for him don't you?"

She nodded her head, "I do." she admitted. "I know you and I are supposed to have this past together."

Max looked at Tess and smiled, "How about I go cut in on Kyle and let you two dance so I can dance with Liz." he suggested.

Tess smiled, "I think that is a really good idea." she agreed.

Liz watched as Max came walking over with Tess, he tapped Kyle on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Then he took Liz into his arms while Kyle and Tess began dancing together. Max pulled Liz into his arms and held her close, "Did you miss me?" he teased her.

"Well maybe just a little." she told him the she asked, "What was Tess talking to you about?"

"She asked me if I had remembered anything more about our life before we came to Earth." he told her truthfully.

"Oh." was all Liz said, she was disappointed she had hoped maybe considering what he had told her he wouldn't be as interested in that any longer.

"Yes she asked me about it and I told her I didn't really have time for that anymore." he explained. "I told her it wasn't so important to me and we agreed if we really wanted to remember our past we could manage doing it on our own." he told her. "Then she told me she has feelings for Kyle and I suggested we exchange partners because I so wanted to be dancing with you tonight." he told her.

Liz breath caught in her chest. "You would really?" she asked him, "You told Tess that."

He smiled and whispered, "I did tell her that and I meant every word of it." he told her as he pulled her closer to him. Liz laid her head on Max shoulder, she let out a small sigh. She had to be dreaming this night was to perfect she thought as she looked over and saw Kyle and Tess talking.

Kyle held Tess close in his arms. "I wanted to talk to you about something." he started out saying then stopped. He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes, "I wanted to tell you..." he stopped again.

"Kyle what is it?" she asked him.

"I didn't know it would be this hard." he told her.

"Kyle just tell me what you want to say." she told him. She was beginning to wonder if she had misread him all together, maybe he didn't have feelings for her after all. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. "Kyle we are best friends right, we should be able to tell each other anything so please tell me what you want to say."

He took in a deep breath, "We are best friends, you are the one person I feel like I have connected with, and I would never want to do anything to jeopardize that."

Tess heart sank, "You only want to be friends." she interrupted him.

Kyle shook his head, "No that's just it, I want to be so much more than friends." he told her. "Friends is good, but I am in love with you." he told her. "For the first time in my life I am in love and its with you Tess."

She looked into his eyes, "Kyle I feel the same way about you." she told him.

He smiled, "I so wish there weren't a hundred other people around at this moment." he told her. "I would so love to take you in my arms and kiss you proper."

Tess smiled, she pulled herself free from his arms, but didn't let go of his hand, instead she pulled him along after her. Kyle followed her out on to the balcony. She made sure there were no chaperon's around then leaned in close and whispered softly, "You were saying."

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I was saying.." he whispered as he leaned down and captured her mouth in their first kiss. She couldn't believe the sensations running through her body, she felt like she was on fire. If his kiss made her feel like this she could only imagine how perfect it might be to make love with him. Tess smiled as he pulled his head back away from hers. "Now that was a proper kiss." she told him as she tried to calm her heart.

Kyle pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. "Yea but it needs practice." he teased her, "Don't you think.

Tess wound her fingers in his hair and brushed her lips against his, "Oh yes lots and lots of practice."

As the song ended Alex and Isabel walked over to Max and Liz, "So do you mind if I dance with Liz?" Alex asked as the next song began to play. Max smiled, "No go ahead." he told him as he handed Liz off to Alex.

Alex pulled Liz along as the song began to play, "So I wanted to talk to you." he started off by saying.

"Sure what is it Alex?" she asked him.

"Isabel is graduating early , but you can't tell anyone. She asked me if I thought she should go away to school in the Fall and I told her yes. The thing is that now we are finally back together and I don't want her to go away. She told me tonight she is in love with me, and I feel like my heart just started beating again. I know I am being incredibly selfish but I don't want her to go away now. I want to ask her to stay here and maybe she could take some classes at the community college or something for one more year. Is that being like the most selfish jerk in the whole world?" Alex asked her.

"Alex, I think you should tell Isabel exactly how you feel about her possibly leaving Roswell. Tell her the truth believe me secrets between people only create more trouble. Tell her that you love her and that you really want her to stay but hat if she really wants to go you will support her." Liz told him.

Max stood there with Isabel and watched as Liz was dancing with Alex. Suddenly images flashed through his mind of himself and Liz. He remembered seeing her dance before with Alex and she was wearing a wedding dress.

Isabel looked at him strangely. "Max are you OK? You look like you just saw a ghost or something?"

He didn't answer her, he just kept staring at Liz as another vision flashed through his mind of him and her dancing together. She was wearing a wedding dress and he was in his tuxedo. They were in Las Vegas, she had her hair done up in flowers and she looked at him with such love in her eyes. More memories filled his mind, he remembered she was dancing with Alex at their wedding. He saw himself walk up to Alex and interrupt the two, "Ok enough I want to dance with my new bride. You go dance with Isabel." Max told him as Alex placed Liz's hand into his. He looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you Mrs. Evans."

It was the sound of Isabel voice that interrupted his thoughts, "Max are you alright?" she asked him again.

This time he tore his eyes away from Liz, "Yeah I just remembering something." he told her.

"What was it?" she asked.

"The day I married Liz." he mumbled to himself.

Isabel didn't hear what he said but the music ended and Alex and Liz came back over to them.

Max pulled Liz into his arms and kissed her cheek. The song played was more upbeat, they stood there and watched as Alex and Isabel went out and danced together.

Liz smiled, "Well so far you are two for three tonight, Alex and Isabel are back together, and since Tess and Kyle are still out on the balcony I think it's a pretty good indicator you got that one right too." she told him.

He smiled, "I told you and Michael will be showing up at anytime." he promised.

Just then Michael walked into the dance and headed straight toward Maria. She saw him as he came over to her. He looked amazing, he was dressed in the most amazing tux and it matched her dress perfectly. She looked at him and smiled, she couldn't believe it he had actually come to the dance to be with her. She felt like she was in heaven then she remembered Juanita and anger flashed across her face. Michael saw the expression on her face change. "What, what did I do?" He asked her in frustration.

Maria stormed off, she couldn't believe it with everything that had happened she had forgotten all about Micheal's little date with the other woman. She didn't answer him but instead headed straight for the door. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back against him, "What did I do wrong?"

Maria looked at him as tears threatened to fall. "I saw you Michael, so there is no point in denying it all I want to know is how long?" Maria asked him defensively.

Michael looked at her in complete confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" Michael asked her angrily.

Maria pulled her arm free. "As if you didn't know."

Michael pulled her back into his arms. "Why don't you just humor me and tell me what it is that has you so ticked off?"

Maria shook her head. "Fine I'll go along with this innocent act, I saw you with her. I saw you with that other woman, that much older other woman I might add." Maria snapped at him.

Michael just stood there not saying a word. Maria tried to pull herself free unable to control the tears that were threatening to fall. "That's what I thought nothing to say right?"

Michael held her tightly not want to have to chase her down again. "I am not saying anything because I don't know what the hell you're talking about, what woman do you think you saw me with?"

Maria wiped the tears from her face and looked at the floor. "The other day when you said you couldn't go out with me, Liz and I broke into your apartment and I found this phone number and address of a woman named Juanita so we went over there and sure enough you were there with her. I saw you through the window." Maria told him her voice barely above a whisper.

Michael shook his head, "So if you saw me then you saw me making a complete fool out of myself trying to learn how to dance. Juanita is a dance instructor I was trying to take some lessons so I could come here to be with you tonight. I knew this whole prom thing was a big deal to you."

Maria looked at him in disbelief, "Oh Michael I thought, I didn't know I thought you were..."

Michael almost laughed, "You were jealous, you thought that I was making it with the dance instructor and you were totally freaked out."

Maria slapped him on the arm and tried to pull away from him again to hide her embarrassment. "Its not funny and I wasn't jealous."

Michael pulled her back up against his chest and leaned down his mouth only inches above hers. "You were jealous and that's why you went to all that trouble to find out what I was doing, admit it?" Michael teased her.

Maria looked into his eyes, "Alright I admit it, I was jealous. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you, it just that when you blew me off about the prom I was really hurt and confused. I just really wanted to come here with you tonight."

Michael looked deep into her eyes for a long time then he lowered his mouth down over hers and kissed her. For the first time Maria felt as if Michael and her connected completely. A strange sensation ran through her entire body and she felt it, for the first time since they had gotten together she felt his love for her. He was opening up his heart to her and sharing a part of himself that he had not shown to her before. Maria was overwhelmed with an incredible since of love as pure joy washed over her. Moments later he whispered, "Well if it's not to late I would really like to try to dance with you, I mean if your willing to risk it that is?"

Maria nodded her head as Michael led her back out on the dance floor. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes."I love you Michael." He heard Maria's voice whisper softly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and held her closer as they danced.

Isabel smiled as she saw Michael and Maria together, "That is why I was able to meet you for lunch today." she told him. "I was helping Michael get a tux last-minute."

"How were you able to accomplish that?" he asked.

"Actually I know the guy who owns Rupert's. He does all my dads suits and I just smiled, told him it was an emergency and he had it done in no time." she told him.

Alex smiled, "Well Maria looks happy." he told her.

"Yeah she does." Isabel told him as she turned her attention back to Alex. He looked at the floor and shifted around a little uncomfortably. Isabel knew something was bothering him but she wasn't quite sure what it was. "Alex I can tell something is wrong so just tell me what it is?"

Alex took her hand in his, he looked at her intently, "OK, there is something that has been bothering me and I have to talk to you about it before it drives me crazy let's go somewhere and talk." Isabel nodded her head and followed behind Alex as he lead her out onto the balcony. She had the feeling that something was really wrong, now she was the one who was uncomfortable. Alex stopped and turned to face her. Isabel took one look at the expression on his face and her heart sank, he looked so serious as if he maybe regretted their decision to be together again as a couple.

Isabel tried to smile and calm the panic that was welling up inside of her. "So what is it, you look so serious all the sudden."

Alex took her other hand into his and pulled her a little closer to him. "It is serious, well at least to me it is, Isabel I just really needed to tell you..."

Isabel lowered her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Ok I know what you're going to say, you're regretting us aren't you, you thought about it and you just want to be friends after all."

Alex shook his head, then he gently lifted his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "No Isabel, that's not it at all? I am totally and completely in love with you. I'm just afraid that after I tell you what I have to say your going to think I am the biggest most selfish jerk in the universe."

Relief flashed across Isabel face as she leaned in closer to Alex. "There isn't anything that you could ever say to me that would make me think that about you Alex." She told him.

Alex let go of her hand and turned away for a moment. "Remember when you asked me about going away this fall to school and if I thought you should go? When I told you that I thought you should go, I didn't really mean it. I just said that because I never thought in million years that you and I ever had a chance of being together again and I thought it might be less painful on my heart if you weren't here all the time, you know reminding me just how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

Isabel walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back."Are you saying that you want me to stay her in Roswell, Alex?"

Alex let out a heavy sigh."I know this makes me the most selfish jerk around, but I really want you to stay, the thought of you being anywhere, but in my arms makes me feel sick inside. I know that it is incredibly selfish of me to ask that of you and I should be all supportive, but I would miss you so much if you leave."

Isabel sniffled and squeezed Alex tighter, "OH Alex you have just made me the happiest person alive. I don't think you selfish, in fact I am just so thrilled that you want to be with me after how terrible I have been to you this past year. I am so sorry, I have been such a witch to you."

Alex turned around in her arms and placed his finger over her mouth, "You have been through hell this year and we both have grown up a lot. I'm just glad we found each other again." Alex lowered his mouth down to hers and kissed her. Isabel was so happy she couldn't believe how good it felt to be held in his arms again, to just be with him. Alex looked into Isabel eyes and smiled at her, "Can I have this dance Miss Evens?" Alex asked in his most gentlemanly manner.

Isabel took in a deep breath and extended her hand to him, "This one and every other, Mr. Whitman." Alex pulled her into his embrace and they danced in the moon light as the music drifted softly out to them through the open doorway.

Liz looked into Max's eyes and smiled, "You were right. Everything you said would happen tonight did." she told him as she watched Maria and Michael dancing together.

Max smiled, "Come with me." he told her as he pulled her along with him to the exit. They walked down the hall together and into their science class. Max didn't turn on the lights as he pulled Liz inside with him, instead he used his powers and created a scene of the galaxies that appeared all around them. As she looked around her, she saw stars, moon, and distant planets as they moved around each other in the universe. "Liz somewhere out there on one of those planets is where I come from." he started to tell her.

"I know, one of them is your home." she told him as she looked at each planet.

Max shook his head, "No that's just it." he told her as he pulled her into his arms, "My home is with you, where ever you are that is home to me." he told her. "I love you so much and I can't imagine living my life apart from you so I just wanted you to know you can trust in this, I am not going anywhere. I am here because you are here and it's exactly where I want to be." he told her.

Liz eyes sparkled with tears, "Max I keep thinking this is all just a dream and I am going to wake up." she told him.

"Its not a dream Liz, I love you." he whispered softly. "One day we are going to get married and dance together, but for tonight will you dance with me, will you let me show you how much I love you and want to take care of you. Will you trust me?" he asked her, his voice heavy with emotion.

Liz nodded her head, "Yes." she whispered softly as he captured her mouth with his. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, she held nothing back. She loved him and she knew that they were going to have a life time together ahead of them.

The end...

(Authors note: Thank you for reading my story. I really hope you liked it. I really appreciate everyone who left a comment too!)


End file.
